What happened to Rose
by highschoolmusicalfan101
Summary: What really happens after they find the other kids in Spokane. Rose can't go back to the academy and she goes away. She's really broken and the guardians proclaim her dead. But what if on a school field trip Dimitri and Tasha his fiance meet up with Rose
1. Chapter 1

And then: the sweetest of sounds. The front door opening. Mason had taken advantage of my distraction. He'd left Eddie with Mia and sprinted around me and the grappling Strigoi to open the door Isaiah turned with the lightening-fast speed of his- and screamed as sunlight poured over him. But even though he was suffering, his reflexes were still fast. He jerked himself out of the patch of light dragging Elena and me with him- her by the arm and me by my neck.

"Get them out of here!" I yelled.

Isaiah turned his head as he saw Mason and Eddie running with Christian and Mia. Anger flashed through his red eyes.

"You let them escape!" he exclaimed.

"No duh." I squeaked.

Even though I knew death was in store for me I really couldn't help being sarcastic.

"You really know how to piss me off." Isaiah exclaimed.

Tears prickled my eyes. I knew for sure that now I was going to die. I'm going to miss living. I'm going to miss my friends, my school. Maybe even my mom. I would Miss Dimitri and Lissa the most. My darling spirit user and my darling Russian comrade.

"You blood whore. From the moment you stepped in here you've wanted a bite. Now I will assure you of your bite and it will hurt." He growled.

Elena just stared at us. I could tell her eyes were boring into the back of my head. Out of nowhere Elena appeared right beside Isaiah with an evil smirk on her face.

"Can we play with her first?" she asked Isaiah.

I didn't know what she meant and for the first time in my life I was truly scared. I guess Isaiah noticed this and grinned.

"You should be worried." he said simply.

Elena stepped forward and got a hold of my arm. She smiled innocently, well as innocently as I a Strigoi can, you know with the fangs and the dead face and pale skin, but her eyes told me a whole different story. She placed her hands on my upper and lower arm and snapped my arm in half. I heard the snap and I screamed in pain. It hurt like fucking hell. They both had a satisfied smile on their faces. Isaiah grabbed me by my hair and threw me on the floor and I heard another crack but I wasn't sure if it was from my head or from my spine they both started hurting like hell when I hit the floor.

Everything hurt and I couldn't help the tears that were running down my face. It hurt so much, I couldn't think that my body could hurt any more. For the next few minutes, that seemed like eternity to me, I was broken, cut, bruised and much more. With the small bit of will power that I had. I grabbed the sword and I faced Isaiah. I knew that if I was going to die I should at least try and put up a fight. I looked at him with a glared and he laughed.

"Take your best shot." He exclaimed spreading his arms wide apart and I glared at her heart. I kept glaring at him and swung my sword but not at him, but at Elena. I was too fast for her to comprehend that I was attacking her that she actually looked surprised when I cut her head off. The head stood in place for a few more seconds and literally rolled off her shoulders and onto the ground. He stared at me then he lunched at me. I closed my eyes and my world went blank.

I opened my eyes after a few moments and noticed Isaiah was leaning over me with his eyes wide open. But he was lifeless, the sword was right where his heart was and he was limp on the sword. I stood up and my leg was crooked and it was extremely painful.

But I knew better. I had to get out of that house as fast as I could. I also decided to swallow my pride and go to the hospital for some medical help. I really needed it and I wasn't going to wait around until the guardians came to help me. They could probably find me outside crawling far away from this house. I glanced at the clock and noticed that what seemed like an eternity to me was actually a few minutes in the real world.

I sighed in pain and walked out of the house in the sunlight where I knew was safer than the house. I tried to distract myself from the pain but the pain oversaw my distraction. The pain was now growing unbearable. Tear were falling freely and I was sobbing. In the back of my brain and from the bottom of my heart I wished Mason and Eddie would hurry u and get help from the Academy but to my disappointment no help came to my rescue.

All of a sudden a Navy blue ford truck pulled up next to me and I saw a young couple like in their mid-twenties came out of it. No longer being able to stand the pain I collapsed and fell on my ass, which also hurt, I couldn't help it anymore I started sobbing and screaming in pain. Something that I've never done before. The young lady rushed beside me and kneeled next to me.

"Are you okay." she asked in the softest voice. I looked at her with red puffy eyes and my tears were clouding my vision. She gave me a small sympathetic smile. Why would I lie when i really need to go to the hospital, maybe she could even call an ambulance to come and take me away. I shook my head indicating that I was not okay.

"Bob!" she exclaimed. Then a young man appeared. He had dirty blond hair with green eyes. He was tall about 6'1 and really muscular. He was wearing a purple Lakers jersey but I'm just guessing he's a fan.

"We have to help her.." She said frantically. Slowly he bend down and picked me up bridal style and the lady who was wearing a knee length while skirt with a glittery hot pink tank top with a white sweater and hot pink flip flops, opened the backseat door and Bob gently placed me in the back seat. I groaned in pain and worried and concerned crossed his face

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head and he reached over and put a seat belt on.

"I'm sorry if you're in pain." He apologized.

"S'okay." I murmured not being able to use more voice. He looked at me once again and rushed to the driver's seat and got in put on his seat belt and the lady did the same. They headed towards the hospital but I drifted off to the world of unconsciousness.

When I opened my eyes I felt something in my nose. My hand, that didn't have a cast one, touched my nose to feel what was in my nose. It was the breathing oxygen thing. I looked around the room and noticed that I was in a hospital.

But this hospital room wasn't whit and boring like St. Vladimir's. The room was a light blue, with a big window to my right to see the rain. There was a regular TV in front of me and there was no one else in my room. There was a bathroom across the room and an exit across from the bathroom. The lady that took me here came into my room with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Hi!" she whispered with a small smile on her face.

"Hi!" I croaked smiling back at her. She smiled.

"I've been worried about you." She said sitting down next to my bed.

"Worried about me?" I asked in a confused tone. She nodded. "Why? You barely met me." I said and she nodded once again.

"Why?" I asked.

"You were crying and limping I knew something was wrong so I told my fiancé to pull over. You were badly hurt and it just killed me to see you like that. Plus, you beyond the crying and limping you had a glow in your eyes. From that glow I could tell that you were special." she announced proudly. She looked at me and smiled cheekily.

Despite the pain that I was in I giggled then groaned. She smiled sympathetically again and sat in a chair that was near my bed.

"So how bad am I?" I asked her looking own and stared at my broken leg. She looked at the coffee she had in her hand and then at my eyes.

"You have a crack in your skull. Your arms broken and your leg is broken. You have 3 broken ribs and your cut and bruised all over your body. On the arm that's not broken-" She started pointing at my non broken arm where the IV needle was in me. "You have 3 stitches and on your tummy you have 14 stitches." she continued.

"What happened?" She asked and I froze. I didn't really know how to explain it to her without involving the police or without me telling her about vampires.

"I don't know." I lied smoothly. She nodded again and took another sip from her coffee.

"So...I really don't know what our name is and I don't know how to ask you what your name is politely." I said bluntly. She stared at me and laughed.

"My name is Stephanie. And yours..." She drifted off.

"Rose." I said. "Rose Hathaway." I answered.

"Oh." She exclaimed. I studied her.

Why did she seem so disappointed in knowing me? Does she know about my mom? Does she know what I'm doing in the future. I finally decided to ask.

"Why do you seem so disappointed when I told you my name?" I asked demandingly. She stood up deciding to ignore my question.

"Who do we need to call? Your mom? Dad?" She asked.

"I don't know." I stated but it sounded more like a question. she stared at me with a confused look on her face.

"My mom doesn't know I'm here, and I don't know where to reach her." I half lied. She nodded taking in my lie.

"Do you have friends here in Spokane?" she asked staring at a bouquet of flowers. I hadn't noticed that they were there. She looked at the flowers and looked through them.

"There's a card." She exclaimed happily. She grabbed the note and she looked at me.

"Here" She said handing me the note. I was wondering why she didn't look at the note and read to me what it says.

"I'm not that nosy." She said like she read my mind. I looked at her in astonishment and she winked at me. I looked at the not that had my name n them and opened it up.

Rose,

I went into the house and saw what you did to Isaiah and Elena. What a shame, they were some of the best. You're going to make one heck of a guardian. Because of that I don't want you to go back to your guardian school. I'm going to make a deal with you. Do you choose to accept it. You have to stay away from the Dragomir girl. You have to stay away from your school and have no contact with the school or with her and I will assure you and your princess will be safe. But if you don't I will get her and finish the Dragomir line. -S

I froze from my spot. I reread the letter and my heart started racing and my blood started to boil. They will not put one single hair on Lissa. My Lissa. I low growl came from the back of my throat and a voice snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Are you okay? Do I need to get the nurse." She asked with concern and worry lacing in her words. I looked up at her.

"I'm fine why?" I asked through my teeth.

"You heart monitor went crazy." She replied.

"I'm fine. See?" I said pointing at the heart monitor. She nodded but didn't seem convinced, but didn't want to push it.

"Do you need anything from the cafeteria? I'm meeting Bob in the cafeteria." She said smiling sweetly.

"I would like a doughnut please." I said with a cheeky smiled. She giggled and nodded then left to the cafeteria.

I rested my head on the hospital pillow and closed my eyes. I concentrated on Lissa. Slowly I slipped into her mind. She was in a van. She was sitting right next to my mother. Lissa emotions were everywhere. She was hurt, confused, worried a little angry on us leaving without telling her. But most of all she was really worried for us.

Dimitri was in the backseat with...grr. Tasha. There was more guardians in the van along with Stan and Alberta. They had an no emotions on their faces. They were driving along when two figures stopped right in front of them. It was Eddie and Mason. The guardian that was driving stomped on the brakes and Alberta looked a little relieved.

Everyone except for Lissa climbed out of the van and attacked Mason and Eddie with questions.

"Where's Christian and Mia? Are they with Rose? Are you guys okay? Was anyone turned? what the hell were you thinking? Where's the Strigoi house?" they asked and Mason and Eddie just looked a little confused. All these questions was thrown in their face all at once. I guess my mother looked at boys' face and she must of read it.

"Okay. Alberta. You ask the questions. We need to get these kids out as soon as possible." My mother had said. Eddie looked relieved. I could tell he was hungry. Heck they both were.

"The Strigoi house is about two blocks away. Rose was in there and she fighting off the Strigoi. I don't know if she could keep them off any longer we haven't had any food or drink." Mason concluded. Through Lissa's eyes I could see that Mason and Eddie was really worried. Mia was behind them and she looked scared. I was surprised when I saw that Christian looked around and laid his eyes on the van but he looked worried and angry.

"Okay." Alberta said in a serious voice. She looked at my mother and then at Dimitri as if they already had a plan set in mind. "Stan get these two Morois to the feeders in the van and get these two some water and food."

The door of the van opened and Christian saw Lissa and his aunt. Lissa wrapped her arms around his neck and Christian wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight whispering reassuring words in her ear. He let go of Lissa and gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then went to hug his aunt. She was worried for her nephew and she wrapped her arms reassuringly around Christian's waist and cried in the crook of his neck.

Everything was getting weird so I decided to pull out of Lissa's head and go back to the hospital room just in case Stephanie came back. I really didn't know how my face looked when I got into Lissa's head but it freaks Dimitri out. I concentrated on the hospital and my own thoughts and pulled out of her head.

I looked around in the hospital and I moved my hand over to reach the control that was on the table right next to me but I noticed that it was too painful to move. And the remote control wasn't even that far away.

I was disappointed in myself. I was soon to be guardian and I couldn't fight off two Strigoi to protect my friends and to keep me from being in the hospital how pathetic. I was in a poor excuse for a novice and soon to be guardian. I took a deep breath and then Stephanie walked into the room with a huge smile and my doughnut in her hand.

I smiled at her and I noticed that she had her husband in tow. He looked at me and smiled a million watt smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked smiling sadly at me.

"I've been better. I would like to thank you both for bringing me here." I thanked then and they nodded at the same time. It was if they rehearsed it before coming in here.

"Do you know where we could contact a family member?" he asked me. I shrugged then winced. That wasn't a good idea. I had to remind myself that I couldn't move and I really couldn't contact anyone from he school.

"I don't know." I answered finally. Now it was his turn to look at me in a weird way.

"I think some sleep will help me remember how to contact my mother." I told them. They nodded and they got up.

Bob smiled at me and Stephanie came up near my bed and kissed my forehead. Like a mother would. I never had that motherly gesture I was kind of shocked and she smiled at me once more and Bob threw me a peace sign from the door. I lifted my arm just a little bit enough to not make my body hurt and waved back. "We'll see you in the morning." I nodded and smiled at them.

I rested my head on my hard hospital pillow and Stephanie rushed into the room. I lifted my head to smile at her and look at her curiously but she just walked up to my bed and she put the doughnut on my tummy. "I almost forgot." She giggled and left the room. I smiled. It would be awesome to have family like that. I rested my head once again on my pillow and closed my eyes. It wasn't long enough before I was sucked into Lissa's head again.

Lissa held on to Christian's hand as if her life depended on it and they both walked into a house. It took a split second to realized that they were walking into the Strigoi house. If they allowed Lissa and Christian along with Eddie and Mason to go in the house then it must be safe. They walked into the house and it looked as if someone had been dragged out of the house.

Lissa kept staring at the puddle of blood and then the blood that looked like a big thick line of blood. Lissa froze. Lissa smelled it and she knew that it was my blood. I didn't know how she knew it my mine-I even didn't know it was mine- but it was. It may be from the time that Lissa had fed off me. Dimitri squatted near the puddle of blood and then my mom saw that Elena and Isaiah were dead.

"This could only mean one thing." my mom said to Dimitri. He paled but he kept his guardian face that I teased him about, and nodded.

Lissa held onto Christian as if he was going to be taken away. She wanted to know what they were talking about but didn't want to ask. "What does this mean?" Christian asked.

My mom had tears in her eyes. I never ever seen her cry or knew she could but she wiped them away hoping that no one would see but we all saw. "Rose had been turned." she said and Lissa turned and cried into Christian's chest and Christian held her tighter.

I pulled out of Lissa's head and I knew that the only thing that I could do now was run away. Even though it pained me to say it. I couldn't go back to the academy. For one it was to protect Lissa, two even if I showed my face there I would be killed. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep knowing that I would never see any of my old life ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lissa, Mason, Christian, Tasha, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia and my mother along with other guardians were in the van. Everything was quiet except for the occasional sob coming from Lissa and Christian trying to comfort her. All of them were heading towards the academy. They arrived at the gate and Stan started to the talk to the guardians at the gate.

They seemed to peek inside the van to take a look at the people in the car. He nodded and opened the gate. The van drove inside the academy wards and another sob was emitted from Lissa's mouth. They all got out of the car and I noticed that they all had sorrowful expressions on their faces. From Lissa's eyes I noticed that even Stan Alto, the teacher that hated my guts had sad eyes. Lissa turned to look at my mom and my mom was crying, actually crying, real tears were coming out of her eyes. She was crying because she thought that I was dead. I never knew my mom could or would cry over anything and the fact that she was crying over me was phenomenal.

"I got to go." my mother said and she rushed to her room with her head bowed down and rubbing her eyes.

Lissa felt horrible, all she really wanted to go to her dorm crawl into bed and never come out from under the covers. I know that if it weren't for Christian being there to comfort her she would've gone and cut herself. She looked down to the ground and Christian wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder. He just rested his head on top of hers and he whispered more comforting words he kept rubbing his arms on her back trying to soothe her. It was kind of working but not that much. All of a sudden Christian's face was dark, by dark I mean it's like the sun is behind a cloud. Christian looked up and Lissa turned to see Dimitri standing right behind her.

No wonder there was a shadow Dimitri is three times Lissa and Christian's size. Lissa studied Dimitri and she noticed that his eyes were red as well. He was crying over me. Wow.

"Are you going to be alright princess?" he asked her in a soft hushed gentle voice that always sends shivers up my spine.

She shook her head indicating no. Dimitri took a step forward and Lissa started to sob uncontrollably. Dimitri looked up and saw that Christian was with his aunt. Dimitri looked at Lissa once again and gather her in a warm embrace as she sobbed in his chest.

"Why does everyone have to die on me. Don't they love me enough to stay with me? What did I do to deserve this? Have I been bad, Guardian Belikov?" She asked helplessly.

He shook his head.

"No princess," he replied softly. "They still love you. What Rose did was a brave thing, She saved three people instead of one person. You and I both know that was one of the bravest things a 17-year-old girl could do." Dimitri said caressing her hair in a comforting adult way. There was nothing creepy about this gesture.

Dimitri was doing his job as a guardian and doing his job to keep Lissa happy and safe. I felt pride swell up inside me thinking about how Dimitri thought that I was brave.

Lissa nodded at Dimitri's words.

He rubbed her back in a comforting motion then Christian's voice was heard.

"I'll take her." Christian said to Dimitri. He shot him a grateful look through his eyes not a jealous look he usually sends guys when they are too close to Lissa. Dimitri looked at Christian and then he flickered his eyes to the blonde-haired Moroi that was currently crying.

He let go of her and she immediately turned and cried in Christian's chest. I felt bad that I was the one causing her this pain so I decided to get out of her head. I looked blankly at the TV to think. How am I going to keep this whole dead charade up. How am I going to get in a school without transcripts.

Really I had no idea. And now I had no one to talk to. Then all of a sudden I thought what if Adrian popped in my dream again. How am I going to fool him. Fuck. My train of thought was interrupted when Stephanie walked in the room. She once again had a doughnut in her hand for me and a million watt smile. She placed her coffee on the table along with the doughnut on a paper towel. She turned her head towards the TV and looked a little confused.

"You like documentaries?" she asked curiously turning her head so her eyes will meet mine. My thoughts went away for a while as I stared at her confused.

"No. I think that they are boring. Why do you ask?" she threw her head back just a little as she opened her mouth to laugh. Again I just stared at her with a confused look.

"Then why are you watching a documentary?" she replied shaking her head. I looked up at the screen and actually saw what was going happing on the screen.

"No...I don't like documentaries," I stated "I was just thinking and looking at the screen without actually seeing." I rambled.

Her smile and amused expression fell.

"So do you remember the number to call your mother and get you home?" She asked in a monotone and had a serious expression on her face.

I looked at her.

She looked a little angry and I really didn't know why. "Well..." I started, really confused. I didn't know how to explain the situation to her.

"Well what?" she pressed. Ok, she's really starting to piss me off. Why did she want to know so badly. I stared at her with a blank expression. I felt the room freeze up with tension. She abruptly stood up and walked to the front of the room.

She turned off the TV and she walked to the door and closed it. She turned on a heel and she stared at me and I had to admit she scared me. Like really scared me. Ever since I got really beat up by Isaiah I've been really scared of what can happen when I'm all alone with a person. This is one of the moments that I was really scared. I'm vulnerable and useless she can really kick my ass if she wanted to.

I can see sadness and anger in her eyes but I really didn't know why she was angry. "Rose, you don't trust me." she stated with a sigh. Okay, that threw me off. I was confused and I was at loss of words. All that could come out of my mouth was "Huh?"

"Rose, I know what happened. Tell me the name of the academy that you are currently attending." She demanded crossing her arms across her chest.

I stared at her.

She knows about the academy but how much did she know. I stared at her but it was more like a glare. I didn't mean to but it was my natural stare.

"Rose, please, I'm trying to protect you. The Strigoi might be after you, but if you go back to the academy you might be safe." she begged.

Ok, she knew about Strigoi. She's trying to keep me safe. Might as well inform her to keep her calm.

"I...I killed the Strigoi that was trying to kill me." I confessed. Her blue eyes grew wide.

"No way! You're a novice." She stuttered shocked.

I looked down at my hand, tears in my eyes.

"You're telling me." I muttered looking out of the window. She seemed to hear me and I felt her eyes on me.

"Then why don't you go back?" she gritted through her teeth. When I didn't answer she threw her hands above her head and groaned in frustration it was starting to seem as if she didn't want me there. My eyes started to gloss over with tears. I bowed my head and look at my lap.

"You want me to go away don't you?" I asked her. She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Why would you ever think that?" she asked me as she went and sat at the foot of my bed. Her angry expression went away and it went into a concerned mode, she had a caring expression on her face and her eyes went soft.

"Because you're trying to make me go back to that hell hole." I said in a hard voice. I glared at her as she looked down at the floor thinking. She shook her head and gave a humorless giggle.

"I would love for you to stay with me. Bob and I have been trying to have a baby..." she drifted off and she threw her head back and took a deep breath as if she was trying to blink back the tears but she shook it off and continued "Keeping you would be like having my own daughter. I know how it feels going to the academy. I was there for my junior high years. I was really excited to be a guardian and then I got a leg tumor. The doctors were very surprised and they had to send me away to get it treated. When it finally went away it was too late to catch up. So I decided to go to California and enroll in school there. My sister supported me at the time and she became a guardian, a well respected one might I add but now I'm considered a blood whore." She explained sadly.

She was like me except without the whole my friends is going to get killed kind of way. She waited for me to respond and I didn't say anything. With the silence she assumed that I wouldn't want to go back and she assumed right.

Stephanie stood up and walked by my bed. "This is what we'll do. I'll tell them that you live with me. That I'm your aunt and you'll live with me in California." She proposed stroking my hair.

I looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and placed a kiss on top of my head. "You'll be safe with me don't you worry." she said and hugged me carefully since I was still in the hospital and I was still in pain. I pulled my casted arm up and put it around her waist to hug her back. Then my mind and eyes wandered. How could she be so nice? Why would she be so nice? I could or should investigate but right now I couldn't care less. This is the start of a new beginning.

A few days passed and I was recovering quickly. My vampire side was helping me recover and doctors were amazed considering the many injuries that I've had on my body and how I was recovering and right now I'm really grateful for my recovery. Stephanie and Bob came everyday and soon enough they became my family.

Every night I dozed off and my mind would go in Lissa's mind. It was something that I couldn't control and I soon realized that they wanted to hold a memorial service for me but my friends objected thinking it's too soon for them to face the pain. My mother had puffy red eyes and a runny nose every time Lissa encountered her. I haven't seen Dimitri but I've seen a lot of Tasha. She was always with Christian and since she was always with Christian and he couldn't stay away from Lissa, Tasha was always with both of them so they saw a lot of Tasha.

Lissa was on the bridge of depression so they put her on the meds again. Much to Adrian's disappointment they couldn't work on their magic. Lissa's emotions at the moment was a twinge of sadness mixed with anger and happiness. I really was happy that she was a least a little bit happy.

That happiness came from the fact that Christian was with her and alive. Some of it even came from the meds so I was really happy to know that she was going to be okay. She was being taken care of and that was won't be in the bathroom in the middle of the night cutting herself.

I was happy too. Happy with my new family and happy to finally get out of the hospital. "Knock Knock." Stephanie said knocking softly on the door with her knuckle. She was grinning as if she was glad to take me home. I noticed that Bob was grinning at me as well, his arm secured tightly around Stephanie's waist. "Come in." I said with a grin as well. There was a lot of grinning today.

"Ready to go home?" she asked me walking in the room stopping in the middle of the room. Bob walked right beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm ready." I declared. I was grinning like there was no tomorrow. I really felt happy. I was happy at the fact that they were willing to share their home with me. I also noticed how in love they were. They really had a bad case of love.

"I can tell. You are already changed." Bob said pointing at me. I laughed and looked at myself. Stephanie bought me this really nice graphic t-shirt and some jeans and boots. I really loved the boots and I never got to be able to wear them in Montana because of the constant training and running.

"Thank you again for the clothes and taking me to your house." I said again. Thanking them for what seemed the thousand time.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and leaned back and rested her back on Bob's front. "You don't have to thank us. I am really glad to be able to do it." she said smiling sincerely at me.

I smiled back.

"Excuse me. Someone needs to sign these release forms to be able to release her into your care." a nurse said with a fake smile and a bored voice.

"I'll do it." Stephanie said following the nurse out of the room and Bob walked to the bed and sat down.

"You know I really hate nurses that seem really happy to help you and they have a bored voice. Well, most of them do anyways. Some just seemed really happy and I like those kinds of nurses." Bob said in an amused voice.

I straight out laughed. He had a point.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian and Lissa were walking hand in hand to the feeders. They were talking, flirting and laughing. She seemed to accept the death of Rose and going on with her life. The meds also seem to help her with the process and was happy with it. They kept walking swinging their hands between them and kept giving each other loving glances.

Suddenly a figure was running towards them with a huge goofy grin on her face then came to an abrunt stop, in front of the couple.

"I got a job!" she announced. Lissa and Christian looked at each other. Christian's head turned to glance at his aunt and gave her a sarcastic look.

"Great." he said in a sarcastic voice and with his free hand gave her a thumbs up. Her grin fell only slightly and she placed her hand on her hip.

"I wish you could feel somewhat excited for me." she said in a sad voice and rolling her eyes at the end of the sentence.

LIssa laughed and jumped up and said "congratulations!" giggling.

Tasha laughed loudly and showed some of her fangs. "See Christian why can't you be as enthusiastic as your girlfriend?" she asked him.

He shrugged and pulled Lissa's arm and pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arm around her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested the side of her head on his chest with her eyes still glued on Christian's aunt.

"But Aunt Tasha if I were like my girlfriend then we'd be the same and then we would clash." Christian said smartly.

Lissa lifted her head to look at him and shook her head.

He chuckled.

"You know I have a point." he told her giving her a light squeeze of her waist and once again she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's "logic." She rather not argue and rested her head back on his chest and heard his heart beat. She sighed contently and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. She looked at Tasha and noticed that she was smiling at them with a goofy smile.

"So what job did you get?" LIssa asked making conversation.

"I got the job for magic combat. Queen Tatina passed that Moroi are allowed to fight along side with their guardian only if they are in danger and don't get themselves killed." Tasha explained squealing.

Lissa looked kinda scared but Christian had some fire of excitement in his eyes.

"Really?" Chrisitan asked excitedly.

"Yup." Tasha said then the cell phone on her hand beeped and she looked down to see the cell phone and she smiled.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Tasha announced and left the couple to go to the dhampir dorms with a huge smile on her face. With every step she took her smile disappeared. She entered the lobby and walked around the hallways until she reached one particular door. She hesitated and looked down at the floor and took a step back. She was slowly convincing herself not to knock on the door. She didn't want to be a burden and they didn't invite her to come to the room.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, took a step toward the door and made herslf knock on the door. She heard footsteps then the door being unlocked, it wasn't long before the door opened and a tall man with shoulder length hair looked at her. "Dimitri." she sighed.

He looked down at the floor then looked up at her pale blue eyes she had. He smiled a small smile, any one that knew him knew that smile was a little forced. She tilted her head slighty and put her hand on his shoulder rubbing her hand up and down soothingly.

His eyes turned soft as he was looking at Tasha. "Would you like to come in?" he asked her in a soft voice. She flickered her eyes to look at his room over his shoulder. She nodded and he took a step backwards and allowed her room to get in the room. She walked into his room, stood in the middle of the room with a sorrowful expression on her face and looked around.

Dimitri closed the door as he looked at Tasha standing in the middle of his rom. "Sit down, if you want that is." he said to her. Tasha turned to look at the tall Russian giving him a small smile while nodding.

She turned around looking at the bed then turning to look at the small comfortable chair across the bed. She decided it would be a smarter and appropriate idea to sit on the chair instead of the bed. She walked towards the chair and sat down. She squirmed around a while until she got really comfortable, all the while Dimitri's brown eyes didn't leave her.

After she got comfortable she turned her light blue eyes to look and connect with Dimitri's brown ones. "How are you?" she asked after a while. He broke the eye contact and sighed, walking over to the bed and sat down. "I'm....okay?" he said but it sounded more like a question.

She sighed and leaned foward and rested her elbows on her knees and cupped her hands together. She stared at Dimitri intently. "Dimitri, it's okay to feel sad. Everyone feels sad. We lost Rose and there's nothing we can do about it. But you have to cry to let go, to forget." she said in an even voice.

Dimitri stared at her holding back tears. She stood up gracefully and walked a few steps towards Dimitri and sat next to him on the bed. He slouched and rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with both hands. Tasha's heart broke slightly, watching him in so much pain.

She sat up straight and put an arm around her friend's shoulder, she rested her chin on his shoulder, her face staring at his face. He turned his face to look away from Tasha. She lifted her hand and placed it on his check furthest away from her, making his head turn and look at her. "Dimitri, I know you loved Rose." She said.

Immediatly his eyes looked at hers and had a shocked, surprised expression on her face. "You think so?" he asked his voice cracking on the last word.

She nodded.

"Who wouldn't love Rose. I know your friendship was strong seeing as both of you had training sessions and you were both going to be Lissa's guardian. I understand." Tasha said to him. Dimitri looked down in relief knowing that she didn't notice that they were in love romanticaly. "It hurts so much, you know." he said with tears in his eyes and a soft smile.

A tear spilled from his eye and Tasha hugged hiim as he started to sob in her shoulder. She place d her head on his shoulder and cried as well, but hers weren't sobs they were more like silent cries. She was use to people dying, the ones she loved, especially seeing Chrisitian's parents dying. The both stayed there in their silent embrace both crying over Rose's death.

* * *

"Rose," someone said as they nudged my shoulder. "Rose we're here." It was so hard to open my eyes. These seats were ten times better than the hospital beds. It made me want to go back to sleep. "Rose," a masculine voice said this time.

They weren't going to leave me and sleep in peace so I opened my eyes to look at the person that was calling my name. Bob was smiling warmly and had a hand on s shoulders. He removed it as I was sitting up. Stephanie had most of the carry on and was standing right next to Bob. He walked up to Stephanie trying to help her out with the carry one. Stephanie stepped away with a playful grin.

"I don't need your help with this stuff." she growled playfully.

I noticed Bob's mouth started to twitch upward trying not to smile. "I believe you do need my help milady." Bob said to her now smiling. His expression amused and playful, while he just shook her head.

"I get the carry on, you get the rest of the luggage." she said walking towards the exit of the plane, having Bob turning his head to look at me with a playful shocked expression. "Can you believe her?' he asked pointing at the place where Stephanie use to stand.

I laughed getting up from my seat gathering my little pillow and my sweater from Stephanie. I walked up to Bob pat him on the back as I walked towards the plane exit. After helping Bob with the luggage at baggage claim and putting the luggage in the car, we set off for their LA home.

I've never been in LA and after seeing the tall buildings and lights my eyes were hooked. I looked like a child at Disneyland and didn't know where to go first. I wanted to know where to go first.I wanted to know LA beause the look of it was so beatuiful.

Montana was green and cold, but LA had a lighted and welcoming atmospheres. It had smog but you can smell the nice ocean smell. It was wonderful. I felt Stephanie and Bob staring at me but I couldn't dare to look away from the window to look at them. Lissa and I should've came here when we ran away instead of Portland. My eyes jumped around the city but what was facinating was the neighborhood that the cab entered.

The lawns were green and had some trees and beatufiul unique two stroy house. The cab stopped in front of a beautiful house. I soon noticed that Stephanie opened the door of the cab and Bob paying the taxi man. After doing so he leaned back on the back seat and let out a sigh. He had content smile on his face, he looked calm, happy and relaxed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes then turned to look at me with a bigger smile than before.

"Welcome home." he exclaimed as he put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting motion. I smiled like a fool once he welcome me home. It felt really good to feel as if I belong. "Your part of the family now." he whispered to me. I smiled even wider and sniffled.

I couldn't help but get emotional. They made me feel as if I belonged. I've never felt that way before. Not even with Lissa. My visions blurred as my tear overwhelmed me. Some tears slipped from my eyes, I quickly wiped them away before Bob could see them.

"Can we go inside?" I croaked.

He laughed as he nodded.

I opened the door from my side and approached the house. It had some beautiful colors on the outside. It was a peachy white with a little tint of red. I walked up a little porch and walked through the door. The house was beautiful. To my right was a pretty couch set. It contrasted with the wooden floor. To my right was another door but I didn't open it.

I walked through the hallway at the end of the hallway was the most beautiful kitchen I've ever seen. It was made out of black granite with an island and sink in the middle of the whole kitchen. There was high chairs by the island making it seem like you can eat there. To my right thre was a fancy dinner table and a back door behind it. There was a staircase next to the pantry dor that lead upstairs or- I assumed.

Stephanie came up behind me. "Your room is upstairs." she told me.

I turned my head just enough to be able to look at her over my shoulder giving her the most sincere smile I could give without crying. She stepped in front of me and lead the way upstairs. I followed her eagerly. She pointed to a double-doored bedroom.

"That's our bedroom." she said in her tour voice. I giggled just a little. She kept walking down the hall and stood at the door at the end of the hall.

"This is your room." she said mysteriously. I raised my eyebrows since I couldn't raise only one like Dimitri. She opened the door. My room was amazing. I had a big bed with my on bathroom. I also had a flat screen, dresser, and a walk in closet. The room was painted with light purple with a white carpet.

"I love it!" I squealed turning around and threw my arms around her neck.

"Thank you!" I whispered greatfully. She patted my back saying "Your welcome" with a smile on her face.

"Tomorrow I'll take you shopping, right now you should rest up. I'll call you down when dinners ready." she said happily. She put her hand on the door handle and was closing the door as she was leaving. She quickly opened the door and said quickly. "Feel free to walk around the house and if you wanna to leave the house to take a walk or whatever you let me or Bob know ok?"

I quickly nodded.

She sounded fair enough. She closed the door as I heard her footsteps sound less and less closer. I sighed and walked to my bed laying down instantly. The bed was really soft it soon brought me to dreamland. I didn't even know I was this tired.

In the middle of the night. I was pulled back into Lissa's head. Not that I minded much I needed to keep an eye on her emotionally and spirtually since I can't be there physically. Lissa was looking at herself trying to decide what to wear. She finally decided on an aqua blue turtle neck and light blue skinny jeans with a red belt on the middle of her stomach. She had bright blue flats and walked out the door.

She soon caught up with Christian. He looked alot better since the last time I saw him. Lissa felt better as well. She was fianlly accepting that I'm not going to come back and knew that what I did was brave. She took his hand and started walking towards the feeders, again, swinging their arms between them happily. A silence wrapped around them comfortably.

They walked in the feeders feeling a little bit surprised once they saw Tasha in there. She usually went in the afternoon (their schedule) but that wasn't what surprised them. What really surprised them was the fact that she had Dimitri right next to her. She turned around smiling.

"Hey" she greeted happily, hearing her greet someone Dimitri trunred around to look at the couple.

"Hey!" Lissa and Christian greeted back with an unsure voice. The uneasiness that came from Lissa came from the fact her future guardian was with her boyfriend's aunt. That's going to be some awkward family reunion. But along with all of that unieasiness was happiness. She thought they made a great couple but without a doubt I knew Dimitri and I made a better couple.

Dimitri smiled at them for a while then turned to Tasha. "I gotta go but I'll see you later." he said to Tasha giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye guys." he said to Christian and Lissa as he walked away. Lissa turned to Christian to see him looking at her aunt with glowing eyes and a sexy know smirk. Lissa looked slightly confused but it wasn't long before it all clicked. "OMG! You're dating Belikov?!?" she said shocked.

Tasha looked down at the ground with a shy smile

"Your getting married with Belikov." Chrisitan said softly. Tasha looked up with a huge grin nodding furiously.

"Congratulations!" Christian said truely and genuely happy for his aunt.

"Yeah congrats." Lissa said coldly. Tasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"I gotta go!" Lissa said to them turning around to go away. She was really angry.

"Where are you going?" Chrisitan asked callling to her. She didn't turn around she kept walking but being nice good Lissa she had to reply.

"I left my iron on!" she said on the top of her head. Christian looked a little confused or I thought because Lissa's mind was going all over the place. She was happy that Tasha is happy, sad that Dimitri wouldn't be there, mad because she feels as if everyone is abondoning, confused that she felt this way. She kept walking and tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Lissa!" Christian's voice broke her train of thought. "Lissa!" he said coming closer and clsoer. He stopped right in front of her, putting both of his hands on her shoulder trying to make eye contact. "

Babe, look at me." he said softly. Lissa looked up to look at his pale blue eyes. She smiled sadly, tears spilling out of her eyes. Christian immediatley noticed this and hugged her close.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soothing hushed voice. She shook her head.

"First they take away Rose and now Dimitri isn't going to be there for me neither." she said hoarsely. He held her even tighter. "This isn't fair!"

"Lissa I'll always be here for you always." He promised. Lissa smiled taking in his words. At least he won't leave her alone. Both Lissa and I are greatful for that. All though there was something like a bullet in my heart knowing that Dimitri has in fact moved on.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! for all of those who read the story this is your valentine's day present and I'm kinda expecting something back. lol. I want to see what you have to say so will you guys review for me?


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks flew by. I have forgotten what its like to be in real high school. I made a few friends but none of them were like Lissa and Mason or even Eddie ever was. It's hard forgetting them especially when you visit them every night because of a stupid psychic bond. It is hard, I admit, but I was happy to "see" that Lissa was never really depressed of my "death." She was grounded and I think Mason filled in with all the tough, funny remarks.

Stephanie and Mark had been the best parents a teenager could have. They told me the week before Easter we are going to visit some family members in Montana. Coincidence, maybe. Maybe its fate, but I really hoped that I don't run into Lissa. Not that she's going to be outside the academy. But you never know. It seems to me that Mark and Stephanie had family all over the United States.

Right now, laying in bed I though about that note that I got in the hospital. That's another reason I didn't want to go to Montana. But really I couldn't object, they have been willing to give me everything I wanted, so making them happy and going to Montana seemed good enough for pay back.

These two supported me in everything i do. Even when I told them that I wanted to do track. Bob got so excited that he took me to some doctors to see if I were able to run after my broken leg. The doctor gave me a go, but gave me some pills to help if my leg ever started to hurt.

I was determined to go back into the shape, I wanted to stay fit after everything that I went through with Dimitri. Track seemed good enough. I have to run long distances and I have to throw a heavy ball as far as I can. Seemed good enough. My bags were packed, in the car and only a few more hours to go to the airport. Sleep really didn't come fast that night. I tossed and turned until the dream world took over. I didn't go inside Lissa's head this time. For that I was grateful.

"Rose," a soft sweet voice tried to pull me out of a peaceful sleep. "Rose sweetie wake up."

Opening my eyes only enough to see Stephanie leaning over me, smiling angelically.

"Good morning sweetie. We're about to leave, there's some pancakes in the kitchen if you want to catch a bite before we leave. Bob and I already ate so help yourself." She told me.

I nodded stretching my arms over my head and sighing. She left the room and I got up. Before going to sleep I put on my jeans and a well fitting T-shirt. It was pretty comfortable but nothing soothing like a comfy pajamas. Getting up I walked to the closet and got some tennis shoes. Running the brush through my long, think, black, silk hair getting all the knots out and trying to make my bed hair all pretty.

I felt like a pang in my heart. It's not like a pain pang it was more of a fear pang. My heart was racing and I had a feeling, an almost certain one, that I was going to run into Lissa.

After all the security we went through and finding our seats on the plane I wanted to sleep some more. Last night sleep came reluctantly this time it came willingly. I drifted off to sleep and I knew that Lissa was sleeping since it was night time in their vamparic schedule.

But that didn't stop my dream to be interrupted by...Adrian. He stood there under the shadow of my dream as he studied me and I studied him. I bet shock was written all over my face while he could hear my heartbeat because it was beating hard and fast. "Little dhampir?" he questioned cautiously still standing a far distance, I'm guessing just to be safe. My voice got stuck in my throat and I opened and closed my mouth and I'm pretty sure I looked like a fish out of water, so I nodded.

He took a step closer to me and his eyes still studied mine. "Are you going to hurt me? Me Rose's friend." he said to me. I kept looking at him as tears welled up in my eyes. Looking at him across from me I really realized that I missed him and everyone else a whole lot. If I couldn't really have my whole life back I could at least have a part of it. Right?

Adrian still staring at me cautiously took another step. "Adrian, it's really me!" I said overwhelmed with all of my emotions. Running up to Adrian as best I could with my ankle hurting like a little son of a bitch. I threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Little Dhampir you're alive." he cried wrapped around my waist and gave me a hug.

I pulled away to look at him as he studied my face as if making sure that I was really there "Adrian I can't believe you're here! I really didn't think that you would have the guts to reach out of me. I'm...I'm in...n...shock..."I stuttering balling my eyes out. He carefully wiped my tears away. He smiled showing fangs and all.

"You're here you're actually here!" he exclaimed with a happy glint in his eyes. He cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb. After out happy reunion we launched into our own stories what was going on with our lives.

"Adrian." I said after a while.

"Hmm." he said to me giving me his full and undivided attention.

"You can't tell anyone I'm alive." I said seriously.

This was a serious subject, as much as I hated this. He looked a little confused but nodded nevertheless.

"I won't tell anyone about you being alive but..." he drifted. I rolled my eyes and I knew that our happy comfortable reunion is over. What can I really expect from Adrian.

"What do you want?" I asked in a monotone.

"Why don't you want me to tell anyone. If they find out you're alive then you go back to the academy and you can be LIssa's guardian." he babbled.

"I can't." I said bluntly.

"Don't you care about Lissa's safety. How about-" he started.

"I can't. tThere's a lot of reasons why I can't go back. And before you can ask it's my problem you cant' help." I snapped.

He looked at me from under his eyelashes. "Sorry." he mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows in shock. That was the first time I've ever hear him apologize. "So when you go into the real world look out for Lissa for me?" I requested.

"I would if I could but I can't." He said quickly.

I laughed I remember that line from "Full House" when Lissa and I watched it when we were little. He stared at me with no expression on his face. My laughter died but I still had an amused look on my face.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"'Cuz I'm at the royal court." he answered.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Aren't you at the Academy?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because the only reason I was going to the academy was to practice spirit with Lissa but since you "died" he put like bunny ears on died. "Lissa wasn't allowed off the meds because they thought you died and they thought that she going to go crazy without them." he explianed.

My mouth shaped like an 'o' and nodded.

"Rose!" someone called. I looked up at the bright blue sky then at Adrian.

"I think they are trying to wake m up." I said.

He nodded and gave me a quick hug said "bye" then disappeared and everythignwas dark.

"Rose, Rose honey we're here!" Stephanie said to me. I squinted my eyes to look at her. She really needs so stop waking me up. It's the same thing everytime.

Riding along the road it was like everything I remembered Montana to be. We passed stores that I remember going shopping with Lissa. This town is the town closest to the academy. Tears burned my eyes knowing that Lissa was near here. Stephanie looked at me from the passanger seat glanced at Bob then leaned to me and patted my back.

"It'll get easier." I smiled at her and looked out the window once again. We passed by the mall where we were shopping for the dance and we got that awesome dress. I looked at my hands trying to distract myself from looking out the window. We stopped at a house. It was a single story house but it was really nice for Montana.

Bob got out of the car and rushed to the door. Stephanie and I took our time getting out of the car. Stephanie turned to me, giving me a huge smile and putting her arm around my shoulder once we got out of the car. "He gets excited when he sees his family." she explained.

I nodded.

I would probably be excited to see my family but the only family I know is my mom and she's never around I missed Lissa even more that usual right at this moment. Stephanie opened the trunk of the car to get the bags and suitcases out of the car. We carried them into the house where Stephanie was immediately embraced in a hug and the strap of her bag fell off the shoulder and landed on the floor with a thump.

The lady was a little old with laugh wrinkles on her face and old, green, wise eyes. She had a small petite figure and had gray hair. I immediately noticed that there was a resemblance between Bob and this lady except for the color of the eyes so I concluded that this was Bob's mother. Stephanie pulled back slightly to look at the aging women

"How are you?" she asked the lady.

"I great." The lady replied, her wise eyes flickered to me.

"Why you must be Rose." she exclaimed. She dropped her hands from Stephanie's waist and embraced me quickly. I was a bit surprised that she hugged me but I soon hugged her back, she was the grandma that I've never had, and I don't even know her yet. But there was something about her embrace that made me feel at home. She pulled back and placed her arm around my shulder.

"I've heard a great deal of you Rose." she said.

I glanced at Bob and he grinned. I smiled at the lady once again and she said. "My name is Jazmin."

I smiled. It seemed to fit her. She looked like a Jazmin. "Come with me I'll show you your room." Jazmin said taking us to th guest rooms. It was comfy. She kept telling me that I should make myself at home because I'm part of the family. I kept smiling at he and excused myself to the bathroom as they went to the living room chatting away.

I looked at myself in the mirror.I looked okay and presentable but my lips looked a little dry. I can probably guess it was from this chilly Montana weather. I sighed again and washed my hands. My eyes wandered around the bathroom but it wasn't as exciting as the one that I had back home. Sighing yet again I walked to my room to get my pain pills for my legs. I sat on the bed and pulled my purse onto my lap.

I searched for my pills and I finally found it. I tossed the bag on the middle of bed making a mental note that I have to clean it out. i walked or limped to the living room with my stiff leg. Once I entered the room Stephanie's eyes were on me looking concerned. "May I have some water please?" I asked politely.

Jazmin nodded starting to get up but Stephanie stopped her. "I'll get her the water." Stephanie said. She got up and headed towards the kitchen. I followed her to the kitchen and handed me a bottle of water almost immediately.

"Are you okay?" she questioned. I pooped the pills in my mouth and swallowed it. As soon as the pulls were washed down my throat I nodded. "Are you sure?" she questioned further with concern all over her face.

"Yeah my leg is just a little stiff." I answered shrugging. Stephanie studied my face, seeing that nothing was wrong with me she relaxed. "Come on let's go to the living room." she said as we both headed towards the living room. She sat on the couch and I sat in between her and Bob.

"Where's David?" she asked Jazmin. Bob looked at his mom waiting for an answer. "He'll be back in a couple of ours." she replied.

"Where is he?" Bob asked.

"He's at the track. Apparently some private school don't have a track team and he's training some student that wanna do track from those schools." Jazmin explained.

"I remember back when we were kids nobody ever wanted to run. Now everyone wants to run for fun. Even Rose wants to join track." Bob said.

Jazmin smiled at me. "You should take Rose out of the track." Jazmin suggested.

I looked up to look at Bob. I really did want to go and run but what if he wanted to relax. "Okay, come on Rose." Bob said patting my knee.

"Can I go get changed?" I asked unsure.

"Of course, I'll meet you at the car." he said as I got up and rushed to my bedroom.

* * *

In the car Bob was chatting away telling me all his childhood memories with his brother, David. All the mischief that they've done. Their stories were reallly interesting. They reminded me of the times Lissa and I would get ourselves into some heap of trouble. My whole life that I've lived here, or close to here, I've never been to the park to the track.

When we arrived it amazed me on how beautiful the track was. It has eight lanes. There was eight of none kids -mostly boys- that were running on the track. They had great form. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. Bob was waiting for me by the front of the car. He glanced at me and smiled.

"Ready to meet your uncle?" he asked me.

I nodded nervously, cursing myself quietly for being shy and nervous when I use to be strong and out going. We walked down the grass hill to get to the track. When we reached about the center of the grassy field in the middle the track and was about to call David's name before Bob could actually jumped on him but it was too late Bob jumped on his brother's back as if they were nineteen instead of twenty nine.

It was kind of funny seeing Bob attacking his brother and his brother was helpless. When David finally turned around he grinned and started to attack back. They wrestled each other and grins were on both of their faces. David finally pinned his brother's shoulder to the soft green grass, straddling his torso. "You can't beat me little brother." he said grinning widely at him.

"There will be a day where being the younger brother will pay off." Bob said pushing David's shoulder indicating he wanted to get out of that position. The both of the got off the grass and patted off all the grass off of themselves. David looked up suddenly, eying me curiously and cautiously.

I returned the stare noticing that he looked alot like Bob except he had green eyes just like his mother. "Who are you?" He finally asked.

"That's Rose." Bob says walking towards me. David raised his eyebrows and said.

"Rose Hathaway!" I looked at him cautiously. Why did he say my last name. Of course I used my last name for school and all that but I haven't met him before. "Oh, Bob told me all about you. The whole your his new teenage daughter." he said causally.

I smiled. "Yup. He's my new daddy!" I said to him.

Bob laughed. "Rose wants to do track in California so how about some conditioning?" he said/asked getting to the point.

"Yeah, go over to the start line and we'll see how fast you can run the mile." he said pointing to the starting line. I looked at the starting line where there was a group of boys and about two girls, whose back was turned to me. they were breathing heavily but they looked ready to go.

David and I started walking towards the track. The girls that had their back to me turned around and I soon noticed that it was Meradith. She was a novice and use to be in my class. I was slowly started to panic. Looking around me quickly I noticed that there was no way that I could cover my face and not have them notice who I was.

I pulled up my hoodie and I turned to David. "David?" I said softly.

He turned his face to look at me and stopped. "What's the matter?" He asked me concerned. I just noticed that everyone must see a vulnerable girl because everyone had a concerned face with everything I do. I shook off that thought and said. "Can you please not call me Rose in front of them." I said pointing to the group that was waiting for him come over and give them more instructions.

His face turned curious and he asked. "Why wouldn't you want me to call you Rose."

"Because when I use to visit Montana they use to make fun of me and because of that I have a low self-esteem." I lied.

He seemed to buy it. We kept walking and then he stopped in front of the group and I turned away from them. "Run a mile and see what time you guys all get. We'll see if you improved from last week." he explained.

Everyone was on the starting line ready to go. I was there too and I had my hood up. The all of a sudden I heard a voice. "Hey, you must be new....My name is Mason." he said to me. Mason. Shit.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I would like to say that thank you guys for being patient with me and I would also like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. They mean the world to me. I'll get the next update as soon as I possibly can. =D. Give me your thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

Mason was talking to me. I don't know what to say or what to do. Acting quick on my feet I said to him in a squeaky voice, "My name is Marie."

It wasn't a complete lie my name is Rosemarie I just dropped the Rose part. "Oh. that's a nice name." Mason said. I really couldn't see his face because of the fabric of the hoodie and if I did turn to look at him then I would blow my cover. But I really couldn't help it I took a quick look at Mason and he looked calm. thoughtful.

"GO!" David bellowed and I started running but the rest of the kids were already ahead of me. Dimitri must have been training them. I laughed slightly at my own joke and pushed my legs a little harder. I almost caught up to them but my lungs were out of breath, my leg muscles ached, begging me to stop running. I scolded my muscles and I thought about Lissa and how I felt when she was in trouble.

My body and my mind reacted as I ran faster and faster. Having Lissa in my mind the whole time was a good distraction and in no time I was finished with my mile. I finished it in nine miniutes. I was a little disappointed but it was still good considering that this is the first time that I actually started to run after being hospitialized. What bugged me the most was the fact that I was behind everyone when I used to outrun everyone back at academy.

Everyone was getting a water break while I settled onthe soft grass with my hoodie still on. I covered my face with one of my arms and took a deep breath. Laying on the grass I tried to regain my breath. Footsteps were heard on the grass comming closer to me. I peeked over my arm. I noticed shoes right next to my face. I took my arm away from my face, setting them down by my side, squinting by the sun that was settled behind his head to notice who it was.

It was Bob with a huge smile on his face and a bottle of water in his hand. He kneeled down and handed me some water. "That was great!" He complemented. I shook my head in disagreement, still breathless and with my eyes closed. "How could you say that was not good?" He said.

I couldn't see his expression but to me I think it seems as if he were shocked. "I could do so much better." I told him. He looked at me funny. I simply shrugged at him. I got up and replace my hoodie to make sure that

"Ima go run again." I said to Bob. I took a step and then I turned. "Do you have a stop watch I could possibly borrow?" I asked unsurely. To my surprise he nodded. He pulled out a stopwatch out of his jacket. he handed it to me with a questioning expression on his face.

"I'm going to run and run until I hit 30 minutes." I explained, wrapping the strap of the stopwatch on my wrist. I streached a little.

"Your really dedicated to this track thing, aren't you?" he asked me.

I stood up streaching my hands above my head nodding. He had a grin on his face. "So I can proudly say my daughter is a track star!" He said proudly. My smile grew he really did love me as a daughter. I dropped my arm took a few steps foward and hugged him. It wasn't a type of hug you give your boygriend but a hug you give your father.

"Thank you for taking me in." I said sincerely.

"Your welcome." he said. I didn't want to look at him straight on because of the fear that I'll cry so I unwrapped my arms stepping away from his hug and I took a sharp turn and went to the track. I started my stop watch and I took some steps foward. I started running reminding me of all the times I was running with Dimitri. Gawd, I still coudln't get him out of my head.

Pushing my legs a little harder I soon started to forget Dimitri. Instead of thinking of that beautiful Russian I started thinking about my muscles whinning. I told them to shut up and to keep running. I glanced down at my stopwatch noticing that 15 minutes have passed and I didn't even count my laps. My legs hurt, I wasn't counting my laps so I decided to stop. It was really hot under my sweater.

I walked towards bob and he smiled at me. "Stephanie called." he started. I nodded my head encouraging him to continue. "She said dinner's ready. David and I are about ready to go the kid's teacher already arrived to supervise them. They said that they are going to run for a little longer. Do you want to stay with them, I can leave you my car." he offered then he looked up at the sky. "And it think it's gonna rain so I'll definately leave the car."

I shook my head.

"Can't. I don't know how to drive." I admitted.

What 17-year old girl didn't know how to drive, apparently me. He gave a shocked look. "Guess we're going to have to teach you during out visit. "He grinned.

I smiled back at his generousity. "Do you want to leave, it's totally okay if you want to stay. I could stay here with you." He said but with my dhampir trained ears I could hear his stomach grumble. I shook my head.

"You should go eat. I'll just run a few more laps. I think I could get home fine." I said to him. He gave me a look and handed me his cell phone. "If you get lost or it starts raining and you want me to come and pick you up, call Stephanie and I won't even hesitate to come pick you up" he told me.

I kept nodding.

He smiled at me patting me on my back and walked towards his brother. They both started to wak to his car when his brother turned to study me. It was kind of weird but I decided to stare at him back. Fricking weirdo. I was going to run a few more laps and count them this time. I got to the starting line and ran.

By the time, I reached my 8th lap I looked down at my stop watch. I have been running for twenty five minutes. Debating whether or not to keep running was beyond me. I stopped running but didn't walk or stop either, I started jogging instead. This sweater got really sweaty and was sticking to my skin. I stopped running and I pulled my sweatshirt off and went to where I left my water. I layed down on the soft green grass trying to relax a little. The feeling of hoplessness surge through me and I decided that I wanted to go home.

Standing up I gathered my things together wrapping the sweatshirt around my waist and putting the earphones in my ears. I pressed play and noticed that there was no sound coming from my Ipod. The hold button wasn't on and a battery with an X popped up from the screen. Smart. Really smart. I didn't charge it. Angrily I picked up my water bottle. I started to walk slowly across the field to start heading home.

"Everyone run 2 laps before we leave." An adult said to the group that was running. But that wasn't just any voice. It was Dimitri's. I should've know that he would be the teacher makes them run. My mind was saying 'run to the house' but my heart was saying turn to steal a glance.

Guess what? My heart won. I turned around and man did he look HOT. He had his hair like always but he didn't have his duster. He had a sweater on and oh my gawd and he looked fine. Tears filled my eyes. I missed him so much. He had a stop watch in his hand and the novices looked like they are ready to run.

Mason give his best friend Eddie a playful nudge. He turned to look at Mason and nudged him back. Mason always had to have the last word or nudge in this case. He turned his head to look at Eddie but his eyes loked past Eddie's and looked directly at me.

"You guys ready?" The beautiful Russian asked. Everyone nodded while Mason just stood up staright eyes still locked on mine. I studied him as well.

Realization soon came to me when I suddenly felt cold. I wasn't wearing a sweater. I looked down and my realization was confirmed when I saw my sweater was wrapped around my waist. I froze in place and I felt my blood drained from my face.

"Rose?" he said staring at me. I don't think he said anything as to that no one even looked at him. Maybe he just mouthed it.

"Mason are you ready or not?" Dimitri asked frustrated. Clearly, he had asked Mason several times becasue Dimitri was always gentle and patient. More tears came to my eyes and I stood frozen. I yelled at my legs to wake up but my muscles tightened and locked making any moments was impossilbe at the moment. My heart beat started to race.

"Is that you?" Mason asked walking away from the group and walking towards me. My brain finally reacted and took several steps backwards.

"Rose, don't move." Mason ordered me. Dimitri, upon hearing my name, snapped up his head and his eyes locked on mine. Disbelief was written all over his face, then suddenly Dimitri ran up to Mason. "Mason! Stop!" he said to him.

"Why?" Mason said looked at Dimitri and then at me. Dimitri quickly had his arms around Mason trying to drag him away from me and by then my legs reacted and I turned around and ran. I ran towards the park and hid behind a tree.

"Belikov! That was Rose! Don't tell me that I'm not allowed to see my friend! She disappeared and is thought to be dead! You saw her right?!?" He yelled desperately. Tears came to his eyes while he was yelling.

"Mason, I miss Rose as well, but be reasonable she disappeared but why? She's most likely Strigoi now." Dimitri said in a hushed voice. Mason's eyes turned wide and looked at Dimtiri's brown one. "Strigoi? Are you sure?" He asked in disbelief.

Dimitri nodded, eyes closed but I already know him well enough to see the pained look on his face. He could hide it from anyone but not from me.

"How do you know?" Mason asked nearly breaking down.

"We went to examine the house on Spokane. Rose's blood was all over the floor and she wasn't there." He explained. He looked sorrowfuly at Mason, seeing me opened wounds.

"Guardian Belikov? How do you make this pain go away. I've known her for jeans ever since 2nd grade." Mason mumbled.

Dimitri looked at Mason sympathically, he was at loss for words but Dimtiri wrapped an arm around Mason's shaoulder just like like they were friends telling each other stories. Mason look at Dimtri waiting for an answer. "I personally try to forget what Rose is now and remember all the good times she must've had and that she sacrificed her life for four lives. Pretty brave" he told him.

Mason's face was thoughtful. Suddenly he smiled. "That does make me feel better." Mason smiled. Dimitri look at Mason and dropped his arm, he started walking backwards eyes still locked on Mason. "You wanna know what else I do." Drimitri asked.

Mason grew eager.

"What do you do?" he asked trying to act normal but eagerness laced around his voice. I run with my classmates when my instrucor blows the whistle." He joked.

Mason and Dimtiri looked at the group that they left at the starting line. Mason rolled his eyes jogging towards his classmates. I looked down and jogged towards my new grandma's house.

Seriously how can they so stupid? I looked nothing like Strigoi. Dimitri has killed seven and still he thinks I look like Strigoi He must be out of his mind! But me running and hiding behind the tree wasn't helping my situation. Strigoi has super fast speed and me disappering helped no one especially now that there was no sun out and it was cloudy. My mind wondered. Feeling as sad as the day they examined the house where they announced me dead.

I looked up trying to see where I was. I stayed on the corner where the street names were. What amazed me the most was the fact that I was only a block away from casa de la Grandma. Laughing slightly at my little joke I kept walking. My legs were sore but I knew that if I didn't run tomorrow I was going to be hurting even more. I got to the house, noticing that Bob and David's cars were parked out front.

I crossed the front yard stopping at the front door knocking on the door. "Come in!" I heard Jazmine's faint voice. I opened the door.

"Rose, sweetie is that you?" I heard Stephanie's voice comming from the dining room.

"Yeah!" I replied unwrapping my sweater from my waist.

I place the sweater on the couch when Stephanie called again.

"How was your run?"

"Fine."

"That's good. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Hey rose, can you do me a favor?" she asked calling from the dining room.

I remember going to Lissa's house during the summer. Whenever me and Lissa would be so lazy we would have conversaions by yelling at each other from different rooms. LIssa's mom would be so mad and it always drove her crazy. Having this mini conversation with Stephanie reminded me how it drove Lissa's mom crazy and Lissa's mom does kind of remind me of Jazmin.

Trying to be consideraite of Jazmin's feelings I walked towards the dining room. "Yeah." I answered her question. She looked up at me and smiled while Bob and David had thier mouths full of food. Bob smiled at me as well.

"Hey sweetie!" she greeted. "I'll get you a plate of food and will you get me my purse my head is starting to hurt." Stephanie told me.

I nodded my head. I was eager to get food. It look absolutely delicious. I turned on my heel walking towards her and bob's bedroom. Opening the door the bedroom looked like a teenage boy's room.

His room was a light blue on two walls and a dark blue on the other two walls. The bed was pretty big too. Then across the room there was a big window. This room was really great. From the window I could see that there was a basketball court. A small smile formed on my face. It must be nice to have a house to go to and have all of your childhood memories.

Right there on the dressor there was Stephanie's purse I walked towards it and grabbed it. Purse in hand I started walking towards the door when I slipped on one of Bob's shoes he had on the floor of his room. Everything from Stephanie's purse fell all over the floor.

Laughing at the fact that I tripped over Bob's shoe in his teenage room. Istarted putting everything in Stephanie's purse. I had a small glance at all the papers she had in there. Mostly all of them were bills. Arg, I hate bills but it wouldn't be the real wrold without bills. But only one of thos papers stood out. It was a photograph with two notes or letters if you want to call it that, stapled to the picture.

I finished putting everything in her purse but I kept the photograph on the side of the purse. I really wanted to take a good look at it. I stood up and adjusted the purse on my shoulder and slowly started walking towards the dining room where Stephanie must be waiting for her purse.

The looked at the photograph. It had a women on the hospital bed with a baby in her arms and Stephanie off to the side. The women in the hospital bed was my mother. Yes my mother and the baby was me. I turned it around looking to see if there was any kind of date on it on the back.

I found that date and it was my birth date. I couldn't believe it. I walked faster to the dining room where you can hear them having a good conversation and laughing. Stephanie's head snapped up from her plate and smiled as I walked into the room.

"Stephanie can I talk to you privately?" I asked polietly.

She studied me trying to see what the conversation would be about most likely. I tried to keep my face expressionless. She nodded.

We walked to the living room. I stopped in the living room looking at her. "What's your name?" I question with a blank expression on my face with my arms crossed.

She looked a little confused and said. "Stephanie Evans."

"What's your maiden name?" I asked.

"Rose, is this for a school assignment? I don't know-" she started in a confused tone but I cut her off. She was getting me mad.

"Answer the question Ms. Hathaway." I demanded.

He eyes grew wide. They literly looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Rose-" she started.

"How can you not tell me your my aunt?" I asked hurt. She didn't reply so I decided to speak on her behalf.

"So your the aunt that decided not to take me in when I was born. You let them send me to that stupid academy from the moment that I was born because your boyfriend was more important. My mom counted on you. If you would've tooken me in I would have a childhood. How selfish could you be!" I yelled. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"You mom wasn't suppose to tell me about this. How do you know that I chose my boyfriend over you. huh?" she accused. I held up the note attached to the photograph.

"I read the note that my mom sent you and the reply that you send her back. This is why I didn't have a childhood. I always blamed my mother for that, although she could've visited me more, but you could've raised me until I was five and then sent me to that academy. I could've been with you every summer and had an actual family and you decided not to be a part of my life." I yelled even louder. Tears were now slipping out of my eyes. Through my tears I could see Bob, David and Jazmin staring at us. I could care less.

"And you took me in because you thought this could make up for what you did in the past. Well guess what. You can have your boyfriend because I don't need you." I whispered dangerously and walked toward the door.

"Rose? Where are you going?" Bob asked in a concerned tone.

"Why would you even care." I said not turning around and ran out the door. I slammed the door as hard as I could and just ran out on the street. I ran and ran until the tears of the overwhelming situation overcame me. I walked to the track. I needed to run and not on the streets because that would look kind of suspious.

From now on I was alone in this world. That made me cry even more. I didn't like crying because it is a sign of weakness but I couldn't help it. They kept this secret from me. 17 years of being alone at Christmas and Thanksgiving. I just couldn't help it.

I finally reached the track. I sat down on the bleachers and noticed that they were still there. Dimitri and the novices were still at the track but this time they seem to be having fun. Some of them were running for fun and some where just chilling on the grass. I missed that. At least when I was at the academy I wasn't alone.

Finally I decided that the fight was bad enought and I didn't need to be reminded of my friends. I started to walk away from the track when a strigoi was right in front of me. I recognized him. He looked like Isiah except for the fact that I killed Isiah.

"Haven't your mother ever told you that you shouldn't be alone in the middle of the night little dhampir?" he snarled. He started attacking me and I fought back as much as I could but I seemed uncoornated. I knew for sure that I was going to die tonight.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger but it seemed like a good place to stop. Please tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong Rose? You scared?" he mocked me. He came close to my face and I can feel his breath right no my cheek. Literally. I was squeezing my eyes shut. I was terrified. I knew I was going to die. I was completely defenseless. I had no strength to fight him back and running away wasn't going to help me much either. Oh shit! I'm totally and complete screwed.

"I can smell your fear. You wanna know something?" he asked me wrapping his arms around my waist. After he wrapped his arm around my waist I really didn't know if he was going to kill me or rape me. Probably both but this was going to be the first that I heard a Strogi rape someone. I guess there's a first for everything. I waited for him to continue but he wanted for me to answer his question.

"What?" I squeaked swallowing the lump in my throat. He smirked evilly and you can see his fangs.

"You're going to pay for killing my brother. My boss wasn't happy either. He told me not to seek for revenge and I listened. But I think fate wants me to kill you because I ran into you here didn't I?" he sneered.

He stepped back and pulled his arm back and threw a punch. I ducked and booked it. I ran as fast and hard as I can. Somewhere in the back of my mind was telling to run to the group that was at the track and that they'll keep me safe. I knew better but I just ran. I'll soon see where my legs are going to take me.

I hoped that he would just leave me alone and decided to torture me later. By later I mean when I am prepared and ready for him. But I knew that that's not how strigoi worked. They only thought of killing and sucking blood, or says my teachers and the guardians back at the school. I turned my head back to see if he was still chasing me and to my surprise and relief he wasn't behind me. I turned my head forward and he was right there waiting for me.

I collided with his body and I knew I must or cracked something his body was really hard and cold. Like running into a stone wall. He smiled, fangs and all, and gripped my upper arms forcefully. I was really screwed. I felt like a total girly girl and i gave it it a shot.

"Ahhhh." I screamed a high pitch scream at the top of my lungs. His lifeless face's smile grew. It was pretty creepy if you think about it. A dead person smiling at you. Pale, Expressionless. No life what so ever. I burst into tears and he started laughing in a cold humorous laugh.

Apparently killing someone was full of humor. His red eyes stared intently on mine. I looked up trying not to look at his eyes in fear that he will use compulsion on me. I think that made him angry because effortlessly he lifted me off the ground and through me against a back came in contact with the nearby tree. My back hurt and my body slid down the tree giving me even more splinters than before.

He sped to me. He leaned down gripping my hair in his hand. with a yelp from me he lifted me up probably trying to see what I looked without hair because that's what it felt like. He threw me on the nearby concrete and I hit my head on it and it sliced open. My eyes dropped immediately and kissed the world behind me goodbye. I knew that the next stop was hell and if I was lucky maybe even heaven.

I opened my eyes slowly trying to remember why the hell was going on. My head hurt and so did my back. If anything else hurt then I can't even feel it. Suddenly I remember. Me. I was running on the track. The fight with Stephanie. The encounter with Isaiah's brother. But the word's Isaiah's brother hit me like a bucket of ice cold water.

I should be dead. I should shouldn't I? If this was dead it was too uncomfortable but maybe I went to hell. I don't know. I looked to my right and there was a heart monitor and there was an IV in my vein. I was in a hospital.

So I'm not dead. that was a huge relief. This sucked. I was back in a stupid hospital all because I don't know how to defend myself. I was back to see only four ugly walls and to lay on this hard, lumpy hospital bed. My nose was alternating between being itchy and hurting. I remembered that pain. It was because I had the oxygen thing inside my nose again. I looked down to see my hand and one of those pinchy things were on my finger.

Here we go again. The worse part is the fact that when I get out of this gosh forsaken place I might get attacked by Isiah's brother that is seeking revenge. Lovely. I was alone and I was really craving some company. From Bob or Jazmin. I even wanted to see Stephanie even though I was still mad at her. Why didn't she tell me? Why is life so complicated?

The door was opening slowly and I got excited. Now I'll get some human interaction. I really hoped that it was Bob. My spirit was shot down when I saw that it was just the doctor. But it wasn't just any doctor. It was doctor Oklenski. "Rose, sweetie are you awake?" she whispered.

I looked down at my feet. I was screwed for sure now. "Yes." I answered shortly. What was the point in stalling now. She took some long steps and stood right beside my bed. She checked the monitor and started pressing some buttons that I will never know what they are for.

She looked at my face and I turned my head, trying to avoid some eye contact. "Rose?" she asked softly. I turned to look at her. Her voice seemed to be cracking from the sadness and I looked at her eyes. They had sadness and relief written all over them.

"Yes?"

"How? How did you survive all this time without the academy and how did you keep up the whole charade?"

She didn't mess around. She was blunt and straight to the point. It didn't seem like she was accusing my of anything but she really wanted to know and was concerned for me.

"I met some people." I said.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Out of nowhere she just nodded and went back to her doctor mode. "You have five stitches in your head and a big back burn. There was a few splinters but we managed to get them all out." she said in monotone.

That's it? I thought that I would be a total wreck. "Are you sure that all that is wrong with me?" I asked her. She laughed.

"You think that there would be something else wrong with you?"

"I'm pretty sure I remember how he threw me around." I explained.

She smiled softly. "Your in perfect condition and will be released tomorrow. I just need to rest up for today and relax, drink plenty of fluids and you'll be ready to resume your guardian and combat classes."

Lady with the clipboard say what? What did she mean resume. I'm admitted again. Oh hell no. I can't come back here, as much as I need it. I have to protect Lissa from the note and protect her from Isiah's brother that is now determined to come for me.

"What do you mean I am going to resume my classes?" I asked.

"Yeah, all the teacher are on board for you coming back. They were all so relieved to see that you were alive and that you didn't turn Strigoi." she explained. The whole time that she was explaining this to me I was shaking my head indicating no.

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "I thought that it is what you wanted? To be a guardian to your friend? How can you say no to the classes? Wasn't it that the reason they found you in the city nearest the academy you were trying to get back her?" She asked in a hurry.

Whoa. whoa. One question at a time please. I think that she is trying to purposely kill my head. But me being me I caught it all. Aren't I smart.

"No I don't want to be back in classes. Yes I wanted to be a guardian to my friend. Key word wanted not any more. I can say no to the classes really easily and they found me at the nearest city to the academy because I was with my new family and I was running on the track with my guardian." I said to her. "Parent guardian I mean not dhampir guardian."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you giving up on being a guardian so fast? You used to be so dedicated to it." she said

"I guess I found bigger dreams out there." I lied smoothly. It was killing me inside. I loved coming to classes and being with all of my childhood friends but my heart has to understand that this is for Lissa's sake not mine.

"Okay then." she said in a defeated voice and turned towards the door. She closed it softly and went to go inform Kirova that this was all out of the question. I laid my head back on the pillow and my mind drifted to Lissa's

"What do you mean Rose is alive." she exclaimed happily and in disbelief. She really wanted to see me and Mason was giving her the news that I was back. He grinned from ear to ear as well. They were in the cafeteria and the gossip of my return was spreading the school like wildfire.

"I mean that she was in the park and Belikov saved her. She was getting beat up by a Strigoi and Belikov killed it and we brought her here as soon as possible to get her medical attention. I spoke to Dr. Oklenski and she said that she was fine and she only had a few stitches and that that she was coming back to class tomorrow." He ranted on and on. He had a tray and was sliding it down in front of the salad bar.

He grabbed an apple and so did Lissa. They went towards the clerk and passed their card over the machine and Lissa squealed in excitement. "I can't wait to see her." She said as she approached the table with Christian and his aunt.

"See who?" Christian asked putting an arm around her shoulders once she was in her seat with the tray of food on the table.

"Rose." she answered taking a bite from the apple.

Christian choked on the food in his mouth on the mention of my name. He turned to look at her surprised. "Rose is here?" He asked surprised and shocked. Of course he would everyone thought that I was dead or turned Strigoi. Even Tasha had a surprised look on her face.

"NO way!" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" Mason said who was sitting right next to Lissa.

"That's great. When do we get to see her?" Tasha asked. She didn't ask one particular person she asked in general.

"Nobody gets to see her until tomorrow." a voice behind Tasha said. Tasha turned her head and smiled to see that Dimitri was coming her way. He leaned down and placed a head on the top of her head.

"Hey you." Tasha said to him grabbing his hand and intertwining it with her.

"Hey." he answered. He looked around then turned his head to look at Tasha. "Why are you here instead of teacher's lounge?"

" 'Cuz you weren't there." she answered. She looked at him and smiled once again.

He smiled back.

"Okay. I got to go. I see you later." He said placing another kiss on Tasha's head and heading towards the gym.

I sucked myself back into my body and looked around this boring hospital room. The door was opening once again and I knew it was Kirova.

"Rose?" the emotionless voice asked. Yup it was Kirova.

I turned my head to look at her. She looked exactly the same she even wore that stern look. "Yes?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Dr. Oklenski told me that you don't want to resume your classes." she stated.

"That would be correct."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Go away from this academy." I said feigning disgust toward this place. I really loved it here but they have to let me go.

"I'm afraid that is not possible." she said

I was shocked. I have been on my own-with Bob and Stephanie's help of course but no that they would know- and they can't let me go. What was wrong with this world.

"Why?"

"Because your mother is coming down to see you and as far as we know she is your legal parent guardian and any decision that we make needs to be confirmed with her. She said to make you stay put and that she really needs to see you."

I groaned.

Of course my mother had something to do with this. I rolled my eyes and laid back against the pillows thinking of an escape plan. I couldn't let Lissa see me or let my mother see me. Dimtiri had already seen me. He's the one that saved me. But this was for Lissa's good and if they find out that Dimtiri killed Isiah then they are going to come looking for us at the academy. Oh gawd.

"Ok."

"OK?" she asked surprised that I didn't start arguing with her, I'm guessing.

"Ok." I repeated.

Out of the corner of my eye I could she her nodding and then walking towards the door. I stared at the plain white wall. I had absolutely nothing to do. There wasn't even a TV here. Helllooo.. Children love technology and this place doesn't have any.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was this time that the hospital staff took their break. Maybe I could make a run for it.

I carefully took the IV out of my vein and the nose thing out of my nose and took off the pinchy finger thing. I looked around there was my clothes, clean and folded. I put them on and walked around the room a little. I felt fine except for the pain in my back. It was nothing that I couldn't deal with. I opened the door and saw that there was a receptionist and she was playing pac man on the computer.

I hit behind the desk and slowly on my hands and knees walked out of the clinic lobby. I could see all around me and I knew which way was the best way out. I walked towards the gates. It would be really easy to convince the guards since I'm not a student and I wasn't taking any Moroi with me.

I kept walking taking my time and saving my energy for when I really needed to run. I kept walking towards the gate but most students stopped to whisper that I was still alive. Do they seriously think that they are whispering? I rolled my eyes and sped up just a little.

"Rose?" I heard his voice. The Russian voice that I hear every night before I go to sleep. I kept walking thinking that it's just my mind playing more tricks on my.

"Roza?" he said again. This time I turned around. I looked at him and I almost cried. Plus, if I stayed then they are going to keep me here. And right now the only thing that I really need is go get out of here as soon as possible. I didn't want to see my mom in fear that she'll persuade me in staying here. I looked to my right and I ran.

"Rose! Get back here!" he demanded but I kept running. I don't know if he's going to tell someone that I ran off or he was going to come after me. This time I learned my lesson and didn't turn around to find out. I ran even faster but my back was starting to hurt really badly.

I stopped running because I didn't hear him behind me and I knew that I was safe.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a stop. A scream was starting to rise up in my throat and I was about to yell when a warm hand clamped down on my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

"Shhh. Roza. It's me." Dimtiri whispered into my ear. I felt his arm breath right above my ear and I melted instantly in his arms. I missed his warm embrace.

"Come on. Let's take this somewhere private." he told me.

I nodded.

He let me go slowly and started walking towards the dorms. I knew that this was a bad idea but I had already agreed to this. I followed him and he took me to the guardian's dormitory. There was nobody at the lobby like there usually was and the campus was deserted I guess it was time for classes and the guardians that worked in the lobby was at lunch.

"You can sit down." he told me and he disappeared into the bathroom I guessed. I really didn't know what was behind that door.

He came out of the room and handed me a bottle or water. "Dr. Oklenski told me that she said that you needed to keep drinking fluids." he said.

I nodded and took the water. I opened it and drank most of the bottle.

"Do you want more?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

I couldn't find my voice with him around. I was too shy. I looked around the room and he avoided eye contact as well. We were both nervous and anxious. He could tell that because we were the same in a way.

"Rose? Why were you leaving?" he asked me and his voice cracking.

This was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

I hope this is what you guys were expecting and that I didn't let anybody down. I have this project on my mind right now and it's really killing me. lol. I hope you guys really like it. Sorry if it's boring it's just setting the stage for next chapter.

Just a little preview of the next chapter if Dimtiri and Rose's confrontation and she sees her mom. oohhh. I hope you guys are really enjoying the story and thank you for your reviews it's what keeps me going. I love hearing from you guys. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint you.

Review? =D


	7. Chapter 7

After he asked me that question all you could hear was silence. Neither he or I talked. All you should hear was the soft breathing from both of us. I didn't know what to say. On one hand I couldn't say anything because if I told him I knew he would make me stay. But would it be so bad to stay? I'll be strong again. I won't be that big softy that I was becoming. But on the other I would have to leave Stephanie and Bob. Then my mom.

OMG. I had a new respect for her. My grandmother died when my mom was ten and my grandfather was never around. No wonder she made the academy take care of me. Heck I would make my child stay her too if I had a choice. Okay maybe I wouldn't but still she had no other option.

"Well?" Dimitri interrupted my train of thought.

I looked up. "Well what?" I asked stupidly.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" he asked.

"And that would be..." I stalled.

He abruptly stood up from his position on his bed and scratched the back of his neck pacing around the room. I studied him intently, well it was called studying or checking him out. Whatever you wanted to call it. Either way my eyes didn't leave his body. I started daydreaming about Dimtiri. I daydreamed on how he hugged me, would twirl and play with my hair, how his lips were warm on my skin, how he would say Roza as if it were a prayer, how every time we touched there was a spark.

But all my dreaming came crashing down. He was with Tasha. Thinking about Tasha and Dimtiri as a couple reminded me that I could run away. My mind started to think about how they interacted when there were in the cafeteria and how he would kiss the top of her head. How she would kiss him on the check and smiled at each other. Running way would now protect two things. Lissa's life and my heart.

"Why were you leaving?" he asked me again.

"Because your....um....your really tall." I supplied.

He gave me a look. It was the look that meant 'Rose stop fooling around'. I sighed.

"Stephanie must be be waiting for me and she must be worried." I said quickly pointing my thumb behind me. I scruched up my nose and my eyebrows. "Can I go now?" I asked.

Dimitri still had his back turned to me meaning that I could make a run for it but I knew that running away wouldn't be so smart. Not with his extra quick reflexes and his godlike speed. Once I asked if I could leave he turned around and raised an eyebrow. He walked towards me and knelt down to my level.

"Rose stop stalling. I'm here to get some answers from you." Dimitri said.

"Who's stalling?" I asked my voice raising my voice an octave higher than it really is. My Russian mentor raised both of his eyebrows and gave me a questioning look.

"Rose." he said in his warning voice. I've heard this tone way too much since my return to the academy.

"OK OK! What do you want to know?" I said giving up.

He groaned.

"Why were you running away from the clinic?" Dimitri asked for the third time tonight.

"I was tired of being in a stupid hospital bed. It's ridiculous how many nights I've slept on a damn hospital bed." I answered.

"What?" he asked.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" I asked folding my hands on my lap and playing with my fingers.

"How many nights have you been in a hospital?" he asked.

"Too many" I muttered back.

"Who's Stephanie?" he asked suddenly. He really is interrogating me.

"She is my parent/guardian." I said to him.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I'm still seventeen and I needed a place to stay, a parent to get me in school and someone that needs to support me." I answered.

"Hmm." he considered.

He stood up.

"Any more questions comrade?" I asked.

He turned around to look at me. Passion, fire and relief was written in his gorgeous brown eyes. "I don't know why but I've missed you calling me that." he confessed.

I smiled getting up from the chair and walking up to Dimitri. He opened his arms to me and I walked into them and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I couldn't help but put an arm around his neck pulling him to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and my nose inhaled a lot of aftershave. It drove me wild!

"Why did it take so long for you to come back to me?" he whispered making my heart beat faster. He missed me. It was a moment like this that made me think that Dimtiri really loved me instead of Tasha but what the heck was I thinking that for I should just enjoy that I have him back in my arms.

"I couldn't come back. It was too dangerous. Hell it's dangerous for me to be here! That's why...That's why I need to leave." I said in a low depressed voice. I was surprised to hear that my voice sounded really depressing.

"Uh-huh your staying here with me-" he started. Whoa too much vulnerability from Dimitri. "And you should probably stay fo LIssa too." he said catching himself.

"Even more dangerous." I muttered. He pulled me even closer and started playing with my hair then rested his head on top of mine. I really missed his warmth and embrace.

"I'll protect you." he said.

I pulled away from his and shaking my head at the same time. He seemed surprise.

"I don't need anyone to protect me." I said with my back turned to him.

He scoffed and I turned around to see him rolling his yes.

"What?" I questioned.

"You don't need anyone to protect you." He repeated humor lacing in his voice. I glared at him dangerously and placed both of my hands on my hips and had one popped hip. I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't." I informed him.

He laughed and started walking towards me.

"That's why I had to save you at the track." he said standing a few feet away from me.

"I was weak. I was just recovering." I said.

"That's never stopped you before." he said referring to the first night that we met. I was so dizzy after Lissa drank some blood from me. But that didn't stop me from trying to stop from trying to fight of Dimitri and all all of the other guardian that came my way. Protecting Lissa was what I was trying to do and it's still what I'm trying to do but every second that I spend with Dimtiri my heart is convincing me that I should stay here.

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked.

"I gotta go." I said walking towards the door but he was already in front of the door.

"Roza. Please answer my question." he said.

I looked at him and he looked determined to get this information from me.

I sighed looking down.

"Rose why didn't you fight back." he chuckled. "You screamed like a little girl." I glared at him wordlessly.

"I'm glad I amuse you!" I growled.

His smile dropped and he reached out for me. He placed his hand on my upper arm and started gliding his fingertips along my arm creating goosebumps on my arm. I closed my eyes in pure bliss. His finger felt so good on my skin. "Roza." he murmured taking another step towards me.

"No." I said stubbornly, to everything. To him, to the question, to whatever he was doing, everything! I've had enough.

"Rose stop being stubborn!" he demanded.

"It's only part of me I have left!" I shouted.

He stared at me, studying me. He opened his mouth and I cut him off. My blood was boiling. I was angry with everything. This situation, him, Stephanie, Strigoi, life and mostly me.

"When I left-" I cut him off "I was a strong, smart ass, tough girl, Everything was good before Spokane. Now I'm weak, uncoordinated, a big softy and really shy. I don't like being her. I hate this, I want to be strong again, physically and mentally. I just don't know how to do that!"

"Why?"

"Why what? Why didn't I fight back? Why did I scream. I was screaming because I was scared. I am scared. I'm scared of death. My muscles locked in fear. I didn't want to fight back." I said wiping the single tear that feel out of my eyes.

I walked towards the bed and sat on the floor near the bed, resting my back on the side of my bed. Dimtiri came and sat right next to me putting an arm around my shoulders. I didn't lean on him, instead I bend my knees a little bringing them closely chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs pressing my left check on my knew looking at Dimtiri.

"Ever since I killed Isaiah and Elena I've been scared. I'm terrifed of death and I don't know how to deal with it. I don't want to fight with Strigoi. Well, I do but I really need someone to talk to. I know I can overcome it but I need help." I told him.

"I'm here whenever you need someone." Dimitri said with compassion.

"I know, but right no I'm leaving. I need to get out of here. For Lissa." I said.

He looked slightly confused. "Your not leaving." he said firmly. I was about to protest. "And no ands, ifs, or buts."

I stayed silent. Staying here would make everything better. But the Strigoi that said he'll come for Lissa if I came back to the academy was scary. I knew if I stayed I'll be able to fight him but if he knew I was here and came tonight I was in no way, shape or form ready to protect her.

"I'll think about it." I said leaning my head on his shoulder and he put his head on mine as well.

"So what have you done since you didn't attend here for months?" he asked lightly trying to make conversation. We lifted our heads at the same time and stared at each other. I rested my forehead on his.

"Stuff." I said.

"Stuff?"

"Stuff." I giggled.

Upon hearing me giggle he gave me one of his famous rare smiles. He leaned in and I let him take the lead. This way if he got angry about the kiss and how this was wrong blah blah blah blah blah he would have no one to blame but himself. The world rested on this moment and I felt his breath on mine. He brushed his lips on mine and when were just about to turn it into a kiss there was a knock on the door. He pulled away and I groaned.

"Dimka? Are you in there?" Tasha asked from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and in anger. I got up from the stop that we were on the bed and opened the door.

"Rose! It's so great to see you!" she said sincerely. I pushed past her and ignored her. She always had to ruin everything didn't she.

I rubbed my face trying to get rid of all of the annoyance features that claimed my face. I was angry gosh. Maybe I shoudl stay and see who really can win Dimtiri's heart. But I really didn't want to be that kind of girl.

I groaned again racing out of that dormitory. I really had no destination in mind so I started walking. I walked and passed the big doors that lead to the classrooms. I knew class was in section and I didn't want to disrupt their learning.

See! There I go again being a compassionate person and caring. What happened with the real Rose? I wanted her back. I could slightly see her coming back when I yelled at Stephanie and walked away. The sarcasm was coming back slightly when I talked to Rose. Maybe staying here would bring the old Rose back.

The bell rang and almost immediately the door burst open with a student coming out of the building. "Hathaway!" I heard.

I turned to look behind me and there stood Mason. I smirked at him and said. "Still the first one out of class Ashford?"

"We both know that we need to avoid Stan's class as much as we can." he answered.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. He walked up to me dropping his backpack right beside him and gathering me up into a hug. I hugged him back but it didn't feel like Dimtiri's hug. The one we shared in his room. I knew that if he wanted more from me I couldn't give him. He wouldn't have my whole heart. Romantically of course.

"I can't believe your alive." he said letting go of me and picking up his backpack slinging it over his shoulder.

"Me neither." I whispered.

"Rose!" a soft angelic voice said. I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Lissa and she was flooding with excitement and relief in the bond.

"Lissa!" I exclaimed back running up to her and hugging her. Being here with Lissa made me realize that she really did need me and I missed her.

"I can't believe your alive." she said. It was deja vu. Mason just said that to me. hehe

"Me neither. Oh Lissa I've missed you so much!" I cried hugging onto her tightly. I dreamed of this day but I knew that it wouldn't happen. I felt as if this was all a dream.

"I've missed you more than I can imagine. When you....were missing." she said. "I felt like a third of my heart was missing."

"A third?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes a third." she giggled through her tears. "One third for you, one third for Christian, and one third for me. I still need my space you know."

I smiled she was happy. Seeing her confirmed my doubts on staying. I needed to stay for her and for me. Leaving was a great idea but protecting her was I promised her parents. I needed to keep my promise and if the Strigoi came to campus. I will be ready. I'll make sure of it.

"Well thanks babe. That makes me feel all bubbly inside." Christian said coming up to Lissa.

I was so happy to see my old friends. I was even really happy to see Christian and he wasn't really my friend. "Fireboy!" I exclaimed

"Hey miss stubborn how's it going." he said bringing me into a hug. I couldn't believe it. He missed me too. I hate to admit it but I missed him a little too.

"Miss me much?" I asked grinning ear to ear.

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"I bet you did." I pressed.

He laughed and held Lissa's hand.

"School's over you want to go to my room and we'll catch up." LIssa offered.

"I would love to but I have some business to attend." I said to her with a smiled. He happiness dimeed a little. "Hey! Don't worry after I do what I have to do I'll come to your dorm and we'll catch up no doubt."

She smiled. "I'll go get the junk food."

"Loving it. Loving it." I said.

She turned her head to Christian and he smiled back at her placing a kiss on her forehead. They both waved and headed towards the cafeteria to get me some junk food. It felt good to be home.

"I'll walk to whatever you have to do." Mason offered.

"Great." I said. "Off to Kirova's office."

Mason smiled at me and we started walking. Mason seemed to be calm. He wasn't overexcited like he usually was whenever he was with me. It wasn't bad or anything it was just a little weird.

"So Mason. Anything new?" I asked.

It was a little awkward and I was still the first one to try to avoid an awkward situation.

"Um....I got a girlfriend." he whispered sheepishly.

"NO way!" I said.

I was so happy for him. He was moving on and that's what really had me happy.

"Yup."

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Meredith."

My eyes grew with excitement. I couldn't believe it. Before I left I heard rumors that Meredith was going to ask him out. Sure I use to think it was a disaster in the making and he said that she had nothing at me. But now, it was sweet. They made a cute couple. Well, in my opinion. I liked the fact that he wasn't going to wait up for me.

"I can't believe it." I said in excitement giving him a congratulatory hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." he said awkwardly.

I let him go and looked at the administration building. We were at our destination. "I'll talk to you later." I told him. He smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Bet on it." he said pointing at me walking towards his dorm room. I was glad that he was happy.

I walked in and looked for the door that read 'Headmistress Kirova' There was a hallway leading to her office. If you didn't know any better you wouldn't be able to find her office. It was like a semi maze to go to her office. But being me, her office was like a second home. I knew my way in and out. If any other school wanted to make their office like Kirova's they could send me to help because I know the office inside and out. That's how much time I've spend in the office.

I knocked and I heard her say "come in."

I walked in and she looked up from the paper work. She looked surprised and stood up immediately.

"Ms. Hathaway. Aren't you suppose to be in the clinic. They told me that they weren't going to release you until tomorrow." she said. "Please sit down." she gestured to the two comfy chairs that were in front of the desk.

She sat down in her all mighty desk chair and I sat down on the comfy chairs. "What can I do for you Miss Hathaway?" she asked looking at me.

"I would like to enroll here." I said to her.

She raised her eyebrows. "But you said just a while ago that you wouldn't be back and that you didn't want to be back here."

"I've changed my mind. I need to be able to defend myself. I was in that stupid clinic because of what a Strigoi did to me. If I stay here then I'll be able to fight back and even protect my friends. When I said that I didn't want to be back here I wasn't thinking rationally." I told her.

She smiled at me. I tried not to not look surprised. She smiled at me and that must be a first in Kirova's record.

"I'll enroll you as soon as possible and I'll make sure that you have your old schedule. You do remember your old schedule don't you?" she asked.

"Of course." How could I forget.

"You seem a lot more responsible since that....Spokane incident." she said and I winced. I hated remembering that.

"I feel more responsible." I told her.

"It seems." she said.

"So how have you been since the Spokane thing?" she asked.

"With a due respect Ms. Kirova, I really don't like talking about that." I answered.

She nodded and smiled. "It's ok. We're done here Ms. Hathaway."

I nodded and said "thank you." before leaving the office. I was once again a student at St. Vladmir's academy. Hopefully there won't be any complications with the whole going to school in LA.

Just as I opened the door my mom walked in the door.

"Rose?" my mom said blinking a few times making sure that she was seeing what she was seeing.

"Mom!" I said launching into her arms. She wrapped her arms around mine and we both cried crying together. I loved my mom and I couldn't change anything about the fact that she gave birth to me and was one of the strongest women in the world. Nobody can change the way that we are. It's called tough love. I have to deal with it.

"I'm so glad your alive." she exclaimed letting go. I reached up and wiped her tears that were falling out of her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you." I said to her.

She smiled at me and hugged me again. "Don't ever scare me like that baby girl." she said to me. I hugged her even more. I loved her so much and I missed her so much.

"Come on. Let's take this somewhere private." she told me and led me to a little lounge room.

"Tell me everything that happened since you left the house in Spokane." she told me.

We were sitting in a little abandoned lounge sitting right across from each other. She handed me her jacket saying that I looked a little cold. I tried to tell her that I wasn't cold but she insisted. It smelled good. She had a sweater and it looked good on her. She made me some delicious cup of coffee and it warmed me up.

I told her everything that happened. Well everything but Stephanie. I just said a lady that was kind enough. I told her about the school and how good I was doing there, how I came to Montana for a little vacation and how I ran into the group and that a Strigoi caught me by surprised. I kind of left out the fact that I was being threatened by a Strigoi. I was going to tell her, eventually.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked kind of hurt at the fact that I didn't even bother to call her.

"I wanted to be able to come back and be able to fight. I wanted to be phsically ready and have no one pressure me to come back." I lied smoothly.

"I understand what you mean." she said. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too and I have a new respect for you." I blurted.

I yelled myself mentally saying that this was saying too much. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and I looked down at my coffee. I started to trace the edge of the lid with my finger trying to avoid and forget what I had just said.

"What did you say?" she asked a little confused.

"Nothing." I said to her.

"Rose-" she started but didn't say anything after that.

"Never mind." I said starting to get up.

"Rose sit." she said in her mom tone. I've never heard that tone before. I've never spent much time with he before and I plan to change that and talk to her about it.

"What were you talking about?" she asked seriously.

"I have a new respect for you. Now I get why you left me in this stupid academy." I told her.

She smiled a little. "What do you mean?"

"You had no other choice but to leave me here in the academy. You know with Stephanie not even wanting to help you take care of me." I confessed. Her face fell and turned serious.

"Stephanie? How do you know about Stephanie?" she demanded.

"She was the one that was taking care of me." I told her waiting for her reaction.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that and thank you guys so much for your reviews. They really make me feel good inside. I think I'll have more time to update now that I'm done with that project but we'll see. Thank you again for your reviews! I love them. =D happy Sunday!


	8. Chapter 8

I've been back at the academy for quite some time now. My life is started to go back into the routine that I was in before I left. Before school training secession with Dimitri, first half of the school day with Mason and Eddie, lunch with my friends, the rest of the school day with Lissa, after school training with Dimitri, then whatever I had to do before I went to hang out with Lissa during dinner, trying not to choke and puke at Christian and Lissa's sugar sweet relationship.

But today my routine had to be broken. I woke up with a stuffy nose and a sore throat. I couldn't sleep due to the fact that I couldn't breath. If I slept on my back and breath through my mouth, my mouth became dry. If I slept on my side and breathe through my mouth since my nose was not cooperating with my, I started drooling, which was totally gross. So sleep was out of the question, then my head started to hurt because of the lack of sleep.

Deciding that I didn't want to feel this crappy anymore, I threw off the blankets off me and walked to my closet throwing on some baggy sweats, a tank top with a hoodie on top of that. I put on my tennis shoes on and pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail. I grabbed my keys and headed towards the campus clinic.

I thought that I was going to have to wait for a while until the school day started for the clinic to be open. Before walking out of my room I noticed that it was fifteen minutes before six. To my surprise the door was open and I walked in. Once I walked in Dr Olendzki looked up from the clipboard that she had in her hand. I could almost swear that she works here twenty four seven. She's always here when I need her. Aww talk about dedication.

"Rose? Are you feeling alright dear?" she asked.

I shook my head 'no'.

She looked at me and curled her finger indicating for me to go towards her. I walked up to he stopping right in front of her. She placed the back of her hand on my forehead. She shook her head. "Follow me." she said in a gentle calm voice.

I followed her and she told me to sit on the bed. She told me to opened my mouth and she placed a thermometer under my tongue. She looked at her watch keeping time, well I was guessing that was what she was doing. She looked at me and smiled "Open." she said. I opened my mouth and took out the thermometer

"101.9" she said. "Does anything else hurt?"

"My throat hurts so does my head." I said in a raspy voice. "Oh, and my nose is stuffy." I told her taking a long deep breath but no air past through my nose. She nodded quickly writing it down on her clipboards and looked at me. She smiled once again and without a word walked towards the cabinets right behind me. I turned my head and stared at her.

She knew she had my attention so she started talking. "You've got a cold. It's not severe but I would like you to stay in bed and rest for the day." she said opening the bottle of pills. She handed it to me and I grabbed them.

"I'll be right back to get you some water." she said stepping out of the room and closing the door right behind her. Great, I thought, I just got back and now I have to miss school because of some stupid cold. Wasn't my immune system suppose to be kick ass. I shock my head as she walked in handing me a paper cup full of water. I nodded thank you and popped the pills in my mouth washing it down with the paper cup of water that she gave me.

"I saw you shaking your head. Is there any questions that you have for me? Anything wrong?" she asked me.

"I'm behind my school work as it is. Are you sure that I can't go to class?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"I'm sorry but you need to rest. Plus, your excused from your classes since you came here and I don't allow you to go to class." she told me with a sincere smile.

"Since I'm a dhampir. Isn't my immune system suppose to be kick ass?" I asked bluntly.

She laughed and I sneezed. She grabbed a tissue handing it to me. I wiped my nose and she just started to explain it.

"The cold and flu season started and since you are barely adjusting to the life at the academy and your sleeping pattern is not normal. Your body is a little weak. That's completely normal and if you come here around lunch time to get another pill I bet that you will feel better by tomorrow." she explained.

I shrugged. It seemed reasonable. I hopped off the bed. "Thank you." I muttered before leaving the clinic. Those pill really had a fast working thing. My nose wasn't as stuffy and I could breath. I could catch up with my sleep and not drool on my pillow.

I opened the door to my room and closed the door, locking it of course. I walked towards my bed and just jumped on not even bothering to take off my shoes and soon fell asleep. I didn't have dreams during my sleep I only had a flashback on how my mom reacted towards finding out about Stephanie.

**--Flashback--**

**"Stephanie?" she asked for the third time. **

**I nodded again looking down at the coffee that was the only thing that was keeping my hands warms. I had both of my hands on the cup and I just kept staring that the coffee. My mom said that it was delicious but coffee was not my thing. I took a sip of it and it did taste good but I really didn't like it. **

**"Stephanie?" she asked again. **

**"Yes mom Stephanie." I said getting irritated. **

**I stood up from the seat that I was sitting at with the coffee in my hands. I didn't want to let go of the coffee it was so warm. **

**"How'd you?" she asked not even finishing that sentence. I could tell that she was in shock and by the expression that was on her face she looked pissed as well. **

**"Well..." I started but I couldn't say anything. She didn't really ask a question but I don't know how to answer the question that wasn't asked. **

**"How'd you find out about her being my....sister." she asked gritting her teeth on the last word. Boy she was really mad. **

**"She told me to grab her purse from the room and I went to get it and I fell." I said chuckling on how I fell. "All her stuff fell out of her bag and there was a picture and the letter that she sent you along with the reply letter that you sent her." **

**"Rose, please don't be mad at me." she started looking confused on how she was going to explain this situation with me. **

**"Mad? why would I be mad? You did what you had to do. She's the one that didn't want to take me in. You did what you had to do. Mad isn't one of the emotions that I am feeling towards you." I said to my mom sincerely placing my coffee on the table. **

**"What are your emotions your feeling towards me?" she asked trying to hide the smile that was longing to form on her face. **

**"I'm grateful for what you did. I also glad that you didn't get rid of me. I'm happy at the fact that you did try to do what was best for me. I'm also proud of you. For all of your accomplishments and everything that you have done for me. I know that it's really hard for you to get time off being a guardian and it's really hard to come to me when you are half way across the world. I know that you had no help and I'm really sorry for being a bitch." I told her.**

**My eyes glossed over with tears. It felt good to let it all out. I looked at my mom. She tilted her head back a little and squeezed her eyes shut just a little. Tears fell out of her eyes. She swallowed before opening her eyes to look at me. **

**"Rose, your my daughter. I know that I don't say this much but I really do love you." she sobbed She placed her hand over her eyes crying. She really was opening up with me and I started crying too.**

**"I love you too mom. So much." I said to her, walking up to her wrapping my arms around her waist. She uncovered her eyes and looked down at me. She smiled through her tears wrapping her arms around me once again and giving me a hug. She both cried but we had smiles on our faces. We let out what we needed to. Well at least I did and she didn't give me her guardian face. She was actually being a mom now. **

**--End Flashback--**

I smiled a little in my sleep and suddenly I really couldn't breath through my nose. I sat up going to my desk and grabbing my tissue. I blew my nose. I smiled to myslef knowing that I could breath again. I walked towards the bed and plopped down again. I loved going to sleep.

I tossed and turned feeling helpless. I wanted to fall asleep but I couldn't all I could think about was my mom and how she opened her heart. She calls me now. Every Saturday night right before dinner I would go to the office and wait for my mom's calls.

I would tell her about my day and she would tell me about hers. I told her everything that has been going on with Lissa nad my classes but I didn't bring myself to tell her about Dimitri. I couldn't admit it to her.

Thinking about my life here at the academy lulled me to sleep. It was like my lullaby. I had another flashback of that night.

**--Flashback--**

**I knocked on a door that was all too familiar to me. I looked down feeling nervous yet excited. I wanted to talk to her. I needed to talk to her. She was my best friend after all. **

**She opened the door and I looked up smiling at her. "Hey." I breathed. **

**"Hi." she squealed jumping into my arms. She hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck while my arms snaked my arms around her waist. I missed her. As if she just read my mind she said.**

**"I missed you." **

**"Me too." I said chuckling to myself. "So much." I said. **

**She pulled away and looked at me with a knowing smile. "I got chocolate doughnuts." she said. **

**I grinned at her. "You know me too well young Dragomir princess." I said to her. **

**She smiled her innocent smile at me not showing her fangs. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked inside the room. I looked around the room. She had some remodeling done. There was one bed and there was a flat screen on the wall across from her bed. She must have bought that when I wasn't around. **

**The walls were painted light colors. It was a light blue on two walls and a light pink on the other two walls. There was pictures of me and her all over her walls, on her night stand, on her desk and there were some pictures of me on her binder that was on her bed. **

**"Wow. It looks like a Rose shrine." I said to her. She giggled. **

**"I really didn't want to forget you." she admitted looking down as if it was something to be ashamed of. **

**"LIssa. Don't be ashamed. I would've had my room decorated with you if I had any." I said to her. She smiled at me. I was glad that she didn't feel bad. **

**"The doughnuts are over there." she said pointing at the doughnuts that were on the dresser. I smiled micheviously walking towards the box of doughnuts and getting one. **

**"You are a life saver. I haven't had junk food in like forever." I exclaimed taking a bite out of the doughut. I threw my head back as the sweetness of the doughnut overwhelmed me. "Mmmm. This is delicious." I groaned. **

**She giggled. "It seems like you were cut off of doughnuts forever." she said to me.**

**I nodded my head excitedly pointing at her with my finger with the hand that wasn't holding my doughnut. "I was. Gosh, Stephanie wouldn't allow any junk food in the house. She's so healthy. I just wanted a doughnut damn it." I said. **

**She laughed again before looking down. Her eyes flickered to look at me. "Who's Stephanie?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. **

**Through the bond I could tell that she was worried that I had replaced her. I felt bad that she felt bad. "Lissa before I say anything. There's no one that will ever replace you. Let me tell you Stephanie was not your replacement." I reassured her. **

**She smiled at me and I felt her emotion let up. She felt reassured and she was ready fo an answer. "Stephanie is the women that took me to the hospital when I was in Spokane. She took care of me and she provided a home for me. She was becoming like a mother figure to me and I found out that she is my mom's sister." **

**"NO!" she exclaimed in shock. She sat up straighter eager for some more gossip. Her eyes grew wide and she grew excited. Lissa might be nice and innocent to everyone else but she also liked to gossip like any other girl. **

**I walked up to her bed and sat across from her. I tucked my legs under me. I was so anxious to tell her everything. **

**"Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out." she said to me. **

**I told her the whole story. Everything that has happened but I didn't tell her about the Strigoi that was after her and threatened me not to come back who could tell someone that kind of information. **

**I knew that I need to tell her something eventually but that day wasn't today. We caught up and it felt like I never even left. She told me all about her relationship with Christian and how they celebrated their anniversary. **

**It felt good to be home.**

**--End of Flashback--**

I turned in my bed and gripped a pillow close to my chest. I breathe slowly and I was so happy with that memory. I was asleep yet I wasn't deeply asleep.

Hugging my pillow close to me I started think about Dimitri. His silky black hair, his gorgeous brown eyes, his amazing body, his accent. Just at the thought of Dimitri made me smile but my smile soon turned upside down at the thought of what he asked me yesterday. He had the nerve to ask me that question. I was so mad yesterday and I locked myself in my room.

**--Flashback--**

**We had just finished the training and I was helping him put the equipment and mats away. I ran a mile today and I was so happy at the fact that everyday my running was improving. **

**After the little incident with the Strigoi out near the track the school didn't allow the students to go run outside of the school walls. Mason had complained about it for a while but I knew that it was for the best. They really needed us to be safe. No matter what. **

**"Good job, your really improving Rose." Dimtiri said locking up the storage room.**

**I smiled. "You think so comrade?"**

**"Yes. You're almost caught up with your classmates. I bet in two weeks you'll be way past your classmates." he said to me. He smirked "You could even be valedictorian." **

**I glared at him playfully. "I know you are teasing me." **

**He laughed as sweet, warm, happy laugh. I smiled at him dropping my glared. I was so glad that he was being open with me. The past few weeks had been tough. It was tough love with Dimtiri. He had his guardian face the whole time and didn't even crack a smile. Now it was like he was happy that he was here and he was being carefree. **

**We were walking around the gym side by side. No where near touching we just walked. "Okay here's the thing." he started. I looked at him giving him my full attention. "Tasha needs some brides maids. Lissa has already said yes and she was wondering if you wanted to be one?" he asked me. **

**I stopped walking knitting my eyebrows together. He walked in front of me and stopped looking at me waiting for an answer. I was pissed off. How could he ask me that. I thought that he was going to call off the wedding. With all that was happening in his room and how he seemed to be interested in me. I clenched my teeth together. **

**"How can you ask me that?" I said through my teeth. **

**"I just did." He said as it was like we were discussing the weather. **

**"No." I said angrily turning on my heel walking away. **

**"Rose. Rose! Get back here." he exclaimed. He was my instructor and I had to pay attention to him. I turned around to glare at him. He flinched a little and that was the objective. **

**"Why won't you do it for me?" he asked me in a calm, even voice. **

**"Why are you being such a bitch?" I retorted. **

**"Rose. I am you instructor and you will respect me." He said to me in a firm voice. **

**I rolled my eyes. **

**"Why won't you do it?" he asked again. **

**"Why would I do it? The guy that I love is getting married with a person that I'm sure he doesn't love." I yelled throwing my hands up in frustration. **

**"You what?" he asked clearly shocked at my confession. But right now I didn't care. **

**"I love you! I want to be with you but you are my mentor and I know that you are trying to do what you are meant to do. I like Tasha and she is a good person and a great girl but if she was really the girl that you want then you shouldn't go on your way and flirt with me. Okay? What happened the first day that I got back I thought it was because you like me. But if you can't control yourself around other girls then I wonder how lone you fucking marriage is going to last." I yelled. **

**He stared at my shocked. I was glad to get it off my chest but it wasn't good to yell it out. Was I being mean? We'll yeah. Was I being a bitch? Yeah, kinda but he deserved it. **

**I ran to my room and I cried. The man I love is going to get married soon and there wasn't anything that I could do about it. **

**--End of Flashback--**

I sat up on my bed near in tears. I hated this. I hated the fact that Dimtiri was getting married. I just realized yesterday that I didn't like Tasha because she was taking Dimitri away from me. It's really not her fault Dimtiri is pretty hot and funny when he wants to be.

Tears started streaming down my face as I paced around my room trying to calm down. This is so not relaxing and I have a feeling that Dr. Olendzki is going to be disappointed and I wouldn't get better before tomorrow.

There was a knock on the door and I could tell already who it was going to be. There was two guesses. It was either Lissa coming to check up on me before going to class or it was Dimtiri because I didn't show up to my training.

I opened the door rubbing my face trying to rub away the sleep and the tears in my eyes.

"Rose." the Russian accent said. I looked up to look at Dimitri. Just seeing his eyes and knowing that he was getting married with someone else got me all worked up and angry again. "I know your mad but you don't need to miss training or cry." he said as I sniffed.

"I get to relax today because I have a cold. Doctor's orders." I told him coldly.

He sighed.

"Can we talk?" he asked

"No we can't. I need to relax. I hope you have a wonderful day Guardian Belikov." I told him closing the door in his face. Right now I didn't care. I wanted to forget him and the wedding.

"Rose! Open the door!" he exclaimed knocking on the door once again.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you." I yelled from the other side of the door. I heard him sigh again and heard footsteps walking away from the door.

I plopped down on my bed and tried to sleep and forget about him. Forget Tasha and forget love. I wanted nothing to do with love, boys, or life. I wanted to forget even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

This chapter might have been boring but I really need to set up the stage for the next chapter. I'm going to try to get some drama in the next one and try to make it longer. I hope this isn't a disappointment to anyone. LOL. I hope you enjoy it. By the way thank you for the reviews. I get so excited to hear from you. So thank you they mean the world to me =D

Tell me what you think. Review.


	9. Chapter 9

I got tired of my bed, after tossing and turning after Dimitri left. I couldn't take it anymore, if I wasn't going to sleep or rest what was the point of staying in bed. I groaned in frustration and yanked off the covers that were covering my body and headed towards the closet. I couldn't decided on any of the clothes that was going to be comfy yet comfortable.

I rolled my eyes at the situation that I was in and walked towards my full body mirror and studied how I looked like. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration and pulled my hair up to see if it would look better in a pony tail. My hair was a mess, so it was in need of a brush and I decided that it really needed to be in a messy pony tail.

I grabbed some hair ties off my dresser along with my brush and made a messy pony tail. Once I finished I kept studying myself turning my head side to side to see if my hair looked good from both side. I nodded in satisfaction. I grabbed the hoodie that was abandoned when I came back from the clinic, tugging it on, grabbing my key and heading out of the door and going to dinner.

I was walking to the cafeteria going to get some dinner and I was seriously hoping that I am going to able to get something good when I bumped into something or more like someone.

"I'm sorry." came a voice all too familiar to me.

I looked down to see that I had knocked down Mia Rinaldi. My eyes grew wide and I immediately offered my hand to help her up. The small child looking Moroi looked up to see that it was me and she took my hand that I offered and she got up. She wiped the dirt off of her clothes and looked up to see me.

She grinned.

"OMG Rose. Long time no see. I heard you were back but I haven't really seen you." she said.

"I've been back for a while and we had the same classes." I teased her.

She smiled and looked down. "Yeah, well they switched me classes because of the whole Moroi combat training thing with Tasha Ozera." she reminded me.

My smiled dropped. Just the mention of her name made me mad. She stole my man I had a right. Right? I sighed. Why is my life always so complicated. She was smiling at me and rambling about how she's getting really good on her water using skills when she stopped talking abruptly.

"Miss Hathaway." said a voice that everyone in this school gets sick of. I turned around to look at Stan Alto. He is always so mean and he always picked on me just because I made his class funny. I'm sorry if I wanted to make education entertaining for everyone. I guess it's against school rules nowadays. Gosh.

"Yes Guardian Alto." I mocked back with a sarcastic tone.

He glared and I smirked.

Making him was always so fun. I bet even when I'm like in my retirement home I'm still going to have so much fun making jokes on poor Guardian Alto. That is if he isn't dead by then but I really doubt it. He's not that old

"Headmistress Kirova wants to have a word with you." he said in a hard voice but I could see the softness in his wise eyes. It's almost as if he felt bad for me. I turned to look at Mia and she just giggled. She patted my back.

"I guess I'll see you later." she told me walking off.

Off she went to the cafeteria were was the food. Food the my stomach longed. I wanted to eat. I sighed rolling my eyes and walked to the office with Stan right on my tail. I think he thought that I was going to ditch. I walked a little faster teasing him but being a guardian he caught up almost immediately.

I rolled my eyes but kept up that speed, I figured the faster I get this done the faster that I get to go and eat. I was starving. When we got to the office I headed straight to Kirova's office. I raised my hand getting ready to knock on the door but Stan stopped me.

"Just open the door." he said impatiently.

I turned to look at him. "Okay Guardian grumpy pants." I mumbled but he heard me.

Who wouldn't have heard me with our dhampir hearing. I smiled to myself when I saw that he rolled his eyes to my comment and I opened the door. It didn't surprise me when I saw that Alberta there with Kirova since she was the head of the guardians around campus but it did surprise me when I saw Dimitri.

So much for avoiding him.

Kirova and Alberta was looking at some paper work when I walked it. Alberta looked up when Stan closed the door and smiled at me. Like she always did.

"Sit down Rose." she told me. I looked at everyone around me, trying to avoid Dimitri's gaze. I sat down and leaned back seat and crossed my legs.

"So what's up? I haven't seen you in a while Headmistress." I told her.

She looked at me with her old wise eyes. She gave me a sort of a smile. It was the first smile that she has given me in forever. I was surprised but I tried to make it seem the I didn't care when I really did. It just wasn't cool.

"I'm glad to see you too Rosemarie." she said and I rolled my eyes with annoyance I hated when they used my full name. "It's good to see you when you aren't in trouble and make me punish you."

"So why am I here?" I asked clueless.

Alberta looked up to see me. She walked around the desk gracefully and handed me a flyer. I looked at her underneath my eyelashes before grabbing the flyer and looking at the it. I saw my face. It was a picture of me with Bob and Stephanie on his birthday party.

Tears welled up in my eyes realizing how much I really did miss them. I remember having so much fun with Bob all the teasing and the inside jokes and the way we would always be so competitive. I looked up to see Alberta who was standing right in front of me

"What's this." I said in a low voice.

"That's what we wanted to know. Stan found it when he went to town to get some more school supplies for his classroom." She replied taking her eyes off of me and looked at Stan.

I turned to look at Stan and blinked back my tears. No more crying for me. Whatever will be will be and I guess I was meant to be back at the academy training myself to be Lissa's guardian. I turned my head back at the flyer. "Missing!" was written in big letter across the top of the page. Underneath my picture there was a phone number that I know oh to well. There was a description of me and there was a little note. We live in California but we will stay in Montana as long as we find our little girl. Please get her back to us and if you have any information it will gladly appreciated.

I breathed in deeply and looked up at Alberta. "It's a missing flyer." I said in a smartass tone.

She sighed.

"We know." Stan said behind me. I turned in my chair to look at Stan.

"Then why did you make me come here if you already knew what it was?" I asked through my clenched teeth. He gritted his teeth as well and took a deep breath.

"We need to know why this family is trying to look for you. If they find out that you are here we could get in trouble and we will be in trouble with the human government and it would expose who and what we are." Kirova said making me turn away from looking at Stan.

I threw my head back closing my eyes in frustration and took a deep breath once again. "What do you need to know?" I asked.

From the corner of the room I saw that Dimitri walked up to the desk and looked at me. "How do you know this family?" he asked in his controlled masked voice squatting in front of me trying to look me in the eye.

I glared at him and turned my head to look at Alberta. "This was the family that I stayed with all this time. They're the ones that found me on the sidewalk when I was a wreck, they even took me to the hospital and they are the ones that have been taking care of me since then." I answered.

Dimitri sighed and stood up, but I knew better, I knew that sigh was a sigh in frustration. Oh well. Alberta stared at me wordlessly.

"Do they know what we are?" Kirova asked me since Alberta couldn't speak.

"Only Stephanie knew what we are. She's one herself." I told her.

"Is she from a Dhampir commune?" Stan asked behind me.

Wow they really wanted to know the story.

"No. I'm pretty sure you guys know Stephanie Hathaway." I answered not turning around to look at Stan. I stared at the wall not knowing what to say. But I'm guessing that they fact that I used that name they didn't have anything else to say.

"Rose," Kirova said after a while breaking the silence. I turned to look at her and she looked pale. Paler than usual. I really didn't have the time or energy to investigate what Stephanie did before and why she all of a sudden got pale. "you need to call them and tell them that you are safe and that you don't need them anymore. That you found your mom tell them something, anything. I just need you to do it by the end of the day or I'm not going to have a choice. I'm going have to let you go out of the academy." she said.

My mouth dropped.

How could they expel me if I don't make a phone call that stupid. "Expel me? For not making a phone call! I don't want to talk to that traitor! That's ridiculous!" I said appalled. I have risen from my seat and I could see that they were all ready to take me on if I were to pull one of those any episodes.

Kirova shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'm not risking anything. I really don't need government involvement." Kirova said. "Oh, and I'm telling you the consequences because of the way you said Stephanie Hathaway. We know how you are Rose. You can hold grudges and maybe she did something before you left that made you really mad but there was anger in your eyes when you said her name. You may go now." She said sitting down on her chair and looking through some paper work.

I got up my seat and walked out of the door. Thanks a lot Stan. Now I have to call them. I wanted to have no contact with them what so ever. I wanted to be done with them and never have to see them again. But I guess this is where we have contact all because stupid Stan HAD to get classroom supplies and because he HAD to see the flyer.

Today was so not my day. First I get a cold, then my confrontation with Dimitri, then I have to call them. Can my day get any worse? "Rose." said a voice that I dreaded to hear. A voice that I wanted to disappear and go far far from her. Apparently my day could get worse.

Damn it. I turned around to look at the scared face Moroi that was walking towards me. She looked really cute with her hair up but she looked like a teacher at the same time. Damn her.

"Yes?" I asked.

She stopped when she was right in front of me, smiled at me and gave me a huge hug. "I'm so glad to see you. Thank goodness that you didn't die." Tasha said sincerely.

I was shocked.

She was really sincere and I have been nothing but a bitch to her, she even bought me that dress when I barely knew her. Maybe with the Dimitri thing it was a good thing, maybe it was a sign that we weren't meant to be together.

I hugged her back so I didn't look rude. I didn't completely hate her but I really disliked her. She took my man what can you expect. She pulled back and smiled at me again showing her fangs. I studied her when a question came to mind.

How did she live with humans in a human community and not show her fangs every time she smiled? I guess this is one of the questions that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"What have you been up to since you've been back?" she asked me trying to make conversation. But right now I didn't want to have a conversation with her I wanted to go eat. I looked behind me and then I look back at her and shrugged my shoulder.

"Nothing really just been trying to catch up with my grades and all." I told her.

She nodded her head. "You've been training with Dimka?" she asked me.

I fake smiled dropped. I didn't want to talk about him right now. I gritted my teeth before nodding. "That's good. So did Dimtiri ask you anything at all?" she asked me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I guess she really did want me to be a bridesmaid. "Yeah." I said fake smiling at her once again. "I would love to be your bridesmaid. I'm really honored to be asked." I said hoping that I didn't sound stupid.

Now she looked at me with a confused look on her face. She looked to her side and then she turned her head to look at me. "What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Now I really felt stupid.

"Dimitri asked me yesterday if I wanted to be your bridesmaid. He said that you wanted me and Lissa to be your bridesmaid." I answered her question trying to clarify what I was referring to. She looked even more confused.

"What wedding? Me and Dimtiri aren't getting married." she said chuckling nervously.

"What?" I asked totally and completely lost.

She looked around noticed that they were not students or teacher out making sure that this conversation was going to be completely private. "Dimitri broke off the engagement after you came back." she told me.

I was shocked.

I still didn't know why he did it but he must have done it for a good reason. "Why?" I managed to squeak out.

She smiled at me. "I know he really didn't love me. But he was a really good friend and our friendship could turn out to be romance but the day we found the others in Spokane and you weren't there. It killed him and I knew that it wasn't just because of a student teacher relationship. I didn't mention anything to him, and when he proposed I knew that it was just him trying to move one. But who can blame he's hot." she said and I laughed. She smiled at me and continued . "When you came back my suspicion can been confirmed and I asked him about it and he admitted to it. You guys really make an adorable couple." she said and I blushed.

"Thanks."I muttered. I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulder, I didn't know that I was carrying that weight but I was really glad it had been lifted.

"Thank you for telling me all of this." I told her.

She smiled and patted my shoulder. I glanced at her and then behind me. " I really don't mean to be rude but I really want to go to dinner I haven't eaten all day." I explained to her.

She nodded and giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked her in a serious voice.

"Christian wasn't lying when he said that you loved to eat. He said doughnuts were your favorite." she said and I smiled.

I rolled my eyes feigning pleasure and bent my knees a little. "They are the best."

she laughed and said. "I have to grade some papers. Have a good dinner." she told me and she parted our way.

"Rose." she said and I turned around. "This whole conversation didn't happen." she explained to me holding the folder of papers she had in her hand up. I nodded giving her a thumbs up and walked to get some food.

____________

I arrived at the lunch table where all of my friends were sitting at with their half eaten food. I set the tray down and plopped into a seat right next to Lissa with a mountain of food on my tray. "I see you're feeling better cold girl." Christian teased.

I looked up to look at him. "You got that right. I'm starving." I said taking a bite out of my food. Okay mountain of food was an exaggeration for the amount of food that I got but I did get a lot of food for a girl.

"I heard you had a cold. How you feeling?" Lissa asked being compassionate. I nodded with my mouth full of food and she giggled. "I don't need a bond to see that you are feeling great." she teased. I swallowed my food.

"Okay it's tease Rose day." I said to them.

They both smiled but with Christian I got an eye roll along with the smile. I turned to look at Mason, who had an arm around Meredith. I guess she's going to be part of the group now.

"Would you like to join in the teasing feast Ashford?" I asked him.

He looked at me and gave me a lopsided grin. "I don't think so. You've been training with Belikov. I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't mind kicking my ass without a reason but if I tease you then you'll have a reason." he explained.

Meredith looked at him with a loving glance. They really did make a better couple that him and I. "You can count on that ass kicking tomorrow morning. I missed my douse of Mason butt kicking today. I get to double it tomorrow." I told him taking a bit from the apple that I got from the lunch line. They said an apple a day keeps that doctor away and I'm going to test that theory.

I looked up to see Mason's face and saw that he had a mock fear look. I knew he was faking but it was funny. I started laughing trying to keep my mouth close and not choke on my apple. Everyone in our group looked up to see what was so funny and looked at where I was looking and noticed that Mason had a look of fear in his face.

Lissa thought it was funny, Eddie was getting a kick out of it and Christian even chuckled a little, even Meredith joined in laughing at Mason. Eddie slapped down a hand on Mason's back and shook him a little. "You scared of a girl?" Eddie teased him a little.

Meredith wrapped her arms around his waist and he turned his head to look at Eddie in the face.

"Oh yeah." he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. I whipped my head to him.

"You better be." I warned him taking another bite of my apple.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Christian giving Lissa a sweet tender kiss on her lips. I smiled to see that their love was always growing with each passing day. It made me happy that Lissa was happy even though my love life was in a wreck

___________________

After my joyful dinner with my friends I knew that I had to go to the stupid office and make one stupid phone call so I won't get expelled. On my way to the office I was Dimitri walking away from the office.

"Dimitri." I called to him.

He turned around looked really surprise. "Yes?" he asked with a deep Russian accent lacing that one word.

I smiled at him and he just kept his guardian mask on. He was on duty so he couldn't show any affection. Or so he thought. "I'm really sorry for my behavior and I'm hoping that you accept my apology." I told him in the best sincere voice that I could pull off along with an innocent look that I learned to do so Bob would let me watch TV in his HD TV.

"To even prove that I am sorry I would like to be in your wedding. I on board being your and Tasha's wedding. You guys make a cute couple." He raised an eyebrow looking kind of hurt.

Good. I thought.

I'll just torture him just a little. I'll tell him that I know that he isn't getting married tomorrow. Let him have a night of no sleep. Karma's a bitch isn't it.

"I'll be sure to let Tasha know." He said in a strained voice.

I smiled sweetly and walked towards the office but I turned around. "Oh and Belikov. I'll be delighted to babysit whenever you need me to." I said before walking in the office.

I giggled to myself.

I was having so much fun. But now I had to get serious and do something that I really didn't want to do but what choice did I have. I had to do it. The secretary was gone for the day and I reached for the phone. I typed in the number that I knew by heart and I heard a voice that I haven't heard since I left the house that day.

"Hello?" said a groggily voice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rose, sweetie is that you? Are you okay? I'm sorry for what happened please come home." Stephanie said over the phone.

I tilted my head back. I felt bad for them. I'm the closest thing that they had and the closest thing that they'll ever come to a child of their own. They had been great parents for the time being but life had chosen another path for me.

"Yes it's me Steph and I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry about me anymore." I told her. I pressed my back against the receptionist desk with the phone firmly against my ear. I told myself not to cry but it was a sensitive situation.

"Where are you?" she asked with a firm voice.

"I'm back at the academy. I've come here with my mom." I told her. I had to break it to her somehow.

"Oh. " was all she said.

"Stephanie, if you ever need anything you know the number to St. Vladimir's academy don't hesitate to call." I told her. she sniffed a little on the other line.

"So you forgive me?" she asked. I sighed crossing my legs trying to choose what I'm going to tell her.

"I'm still a little mad at the fact that you didn't take me in. I could've had a childhhood, something that I didn't have. You have to understand that. But I guess I understand why you didn't take me in. You were young and I get it. It's a lot of repsonsibilty." I told her.

She sighed on the other end. "Thank you for understanding." she said and I could hear the smiled on her face.

"Who you talking to?" came a voice from the other line. He was asking Stephanie. I think Bob just walked into the room. "Rose." she told him. I bet he looked shocked. He sounded shocked.

"Let me talk to her." he said and I think she passed him the phone.

"Rose? Rose are you alright? Where are you I'm going to get you." He said over the phone. Here comes the hard part.

"Bob I'm fine. I'm with my mom. I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that." I said over the phone, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"It's okay. Where are you? I can't pick you up no matter where you are." he said into the phone his voice was serious.

"Bob, I'm going back to you guys. I found my mom and she wants me to stay here. And-" But I was caught off.

"So now that you found your mom you feel like you don't need us anymore. You were just using us. I understand." He said over the phone.

"No Bob." I started off.

"NO I get it. you're going to say thank you for everything and that you appreciate everything that we have done for you. You know what Rose thank you for using us. " he said angrily.

"Bob I really love you guys." I started

"We Loved you too. But all of this shit is in the past now." he said and he hung up on me.

I hung off the phone and slid on the desk until my butt rested on the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to cry. He was mad at me and there was nothing that I could do now. He was just as stubborn as me. That's why we clicked so well. We understood each other. I sobbed and hugged my knees and rested my forehead on my knees.

I heard the door open but I didn't bother to look up and see who came into the office. It wasn't until I felt an arm around my shoulder that I lifted my head to look at the person that had their hand on my shoulder.

It was my Russian god. He came to comfort me. He sat right next to me and with the hand that wasn't around my shoulder he cupped my cheek and wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"But how?" I started but couldn't finish since I couldn't find my voice.

"I was out by the door making sure that you made that phone call." he told me and I keep staring at him with my puffy red eyes.

"I'm your mentor." He chuckled a little trying to lighten up the mood. "This must be really hard for you." he said and I nodded.

I couldn't speak and another sob escaped my lips. Bob hated me. The only father figure that I had in my life hated me. How could that be possible. Dimitri rubbed his hand on my shoulder up and down trying to comfort me and pulled me closer to him. I rested the side of my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of mine.

This position reminded me a lot of the time that we were in his room and we was so close to kiss me but I knew that he wouldn't take advantage of me. Not when I was in this state. He was a gentleman like that and that's another reason that made me love him more.

"I love you." I murmured to him.

He lifted his head to look at me. I lifted my head to look at him too.

"I really do love you." I confessed looking down. He lifted my chin.

"I love you too. That's why I couldn't go through with the wedding." He confessed.

"Dimitri, I knew about the wedding already." I told him giggling through my tears. He pulled back slightly with a teasing look on his face.

"Who squealed?" he asked lightly.

I giggled again.

"Tasha." I admitted.

He smiled again and placed a kiss on my head and I enjoyed being in his arms with everything out in the open. He made me feel better even through the worst situations. That's another reason that I loved him.

__________

I got to my dorm room before curfew and I felt happy. I think everything that happened with Bob was for a reason. My conversation with Dimitri did make me feel better.

We confessed out feelings, nothing happened. He didn't kiss me like I wanted him to do, but he did give me kiss on my cheek and kissed my hair multiple times. What else can you expect from him.

I didn't know what was going to happen with our relationship now. Ehh, he's the grown up he'll think it through. I smiled to myself and took off my regular clothes and put on my pajamas. I was already in bed after brushing my teeth and I was trying to get comfortable when there was a knock on my door. I groaned internally and got up to get the door, and to my surprised there stood Alberta.

"Rose there's a phone call for you at the office." she told me.

I studied her to see if I should be worried about this phone call but I didn't see anything. I slipped on my shoes and walked with her to the office. Stepping inside the office I walked towards the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rose, thank god. I need to tell you something." Stephanie said through the other end.

"What is it." I asked a little panicked. She didn't sound like she usually did. She didn't sound calm she sounded panicked and her voice was like she had been crying and she was acting like it was going to be the end of the world.

"Rose, it's Bob." she said. But with the tone and how she started crying when she said Bob I knew something bad had happened.

* * *

Thank you guys for all the reviews I really appreciate them from the previous chapters and I would gladly accept them now. lol. And thanks to FirWolf777 for some ideas in this chapter. Thank you again. Thank you for all the reviewers and the ones that added my story to their favorites.

Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wha....wha....what happened to Bob?" I asked stuttering gasping for air. I couldn't breathe. What if something terrible happened to him. It would be all my fault because I made him upset.

"Rose, I know that this will hurt." Stephanie said in a pained voice and started to cry.

"Tell me what's wrong." I demanded.

As much as it hurt I needed some answers and I would not cry. I told myself to be strong. Whatever will be will be.

"He's Strigoi." she finally managed to spill out.

My eyes grew wide and I dropped my phone. I was in total and complete shock. Alberta was at my side when she was that the phone fell out of my hand.

"Rose?" she said shaking my hand in front of my face. I guess making sure that I didn't go in shock and take me to the clinic, again.

I couldn't believe it. First of all he didn't know about us. Or at least I didn't think he did know about it.

"How'd it happen?" I asked forgetting that the phone was now dangling from its cord and I no longer had it in my hand. I looked at Alberta and she was giving me this weird look. Like I've gone mad or something.

I realized that I didn't have the phone and I picked it up immediately noticing that Stephanie was still crying. "Steph? What are you going to do? How'd it happen?" I asked my mind going overload.

"I don't know how it happened. I went to the store after you called me and I came back into the room and he had his face in his hands. He looked at me when I entered the room and just stared at me with his blue eyes with the red rims and he looked pale. I just knew I've studied Strigoi for a while during my childhood. He...he... knew I knew what he was. He said he was sorry and kissed me before leaving." she sobbed.

I felt my heart break with every word that she said. "Stephanie are you safe?" I asked.

"Yes." she said almost immediately without thinking about it.

"How?"

"He told me he would never hurt me!" she said sincerely.

"How do you know that? Don't you know any better than to trust a Strigoi?" I questioned.

At the word Strigoi Alberta snapped her head to look at me. She stepped closer to me and looked serious. Her facial expression changed from being sympathetic to worried and guardian like.

"He might be a Strigoi but I could see the love in his eyes." she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok." I advised. "just be careful."

"I will I know how to protect myself." she said in her raspy voice but she somewhat giggled.

"Stephanie you're a girly girl." I informed.

"I go to the gym every morning I'm still fit. How else to you think I manage carrying all those shopping bags at once" she countered back.

"Touché." I said with a giggle.

She laughed.

"Thanks for cheering me up. Even if it is a little. I'll talk to you later." she said to me.

I smiled as the phone went dead, placing the phone back on the receiver thing.

"What was all the Strigoi talk about?" she demanded.

I shrugged.

"Tell me now or I'll have to take it to Kirova." she threatened.

She had her arms crossed and looked at me as if I admitted a murder. I sighed angrily. This really wasn't her business.

"Stephanie's husband turned." I informed her.

Her facial expression changed once again. It dropped. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Poor Stephanie." she said sympathetically.

I nodded once again.

"Is he going to come here?" she asked seriously her guardian face once again. I shook my head. I didn't know. I didn't ask.

"Go on to bed." she ordered.

I nodded walking out of the office.

I felt bad maybe it was because of me that he became Strigoi. But I had to push that thought away or if he comes close to Lissa I won't be able to kill him. It's him or Lissa. I prefer the good one. I was in bed before I knew it and my dreams that night were filled of fatherly/daughterly moments that I had with him.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Everything was good. Stephanie called every once and while just to check on me, or so she says. She's been dealing with the loss of her husband pretty well and she says that he shows up every once and a while to see how she was doing of if she needed anything. He still loved her but he had to leave because he was afraid of hurting her. She confessed that as much as she knew that she shouldn't see him, or set him free she just couldn't. Love a powerful thing and I just couldn't bare to think what situation I would be in if that was Dimitri.

School was going great and everyday was a day closer to graduation. Dimitri and I have been great. Although we haven't showed any affection physically, practice was non-stop flirting and loving glances. He said Roza lot more often and that word coming out of his mouth never failed to make my stomach fill up with butterflies. But although everything was good there was a new kid named Chase that took a new liking to me. I told him upfront that I'm not interested but he just keeps bugging. Can't shake him off oh well I'll just have to put up with it for six more weeks. I can deal with that. I always have.

"Can you believe we're almost going to graduate!" Lissa gushed.

I smiled and nodded.

"We'll be one happy family." she continued "Me, you, Dimitri, and Christian."

"I'm not sure about Christian. After a few weeks with him, I'm going to kick his ass even if it's against the Moroi law." I told her trying to be serious.

She laughed.

"You know you love each other deep down." she teased.

I pushed her playfully. "That's going to be a deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep-" I continued and she stopped me giggling.

"I get it! It's almost like you dig a huge hole and end up in China deep." she laughed.

I shook my head.

"WE still need to work on your jokes." she giggled again and hugged her books closer to her chest and walked into class.

I soon followed, noticing that some guardians along with my handsome Dimitri were standing in the back of the room in his guardian pose. I walked towards my seat behind Lissa as she started talking to her boyfriend. I opened my notebook and began doodling. I felt someone right next to me and I turned to look to my right and noticed a grinning Chase sitting right next, to close for my liking.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked him in a whisper because I saw the teacher coming in, the environment becoming instantly quiet.

"The teacher said to pair up." he told me.

I turned my head to side to look at the white board explaining what we were doing. It did say we were in partners that's why the guardians were here. They were going to be giving us partner training. But this was not a guardian class that was confusing.

The teacher started talking about it and Chase got very comfortable next to me coming closer and closer and soon enough I felt uncomfortable. I ignored him and tried to keep doodling in my notebook when a note landed on my desk before Chase could grab it I grabbed it.

Dearest Rose,

I know that you hate Chase, I do too so if you want me to burn him up. I'll do it for you because I love you.

-Christian

aka Fireboy

p.s. I don't love you but I'll still burn him. =P

I laughed and looked at Chase. He smiled back at me. I shook my head with a smiled on my face. Fire boy was really funny. He was starting to grow on me as much as I hate it. Once the teacher stopped talking Chase leaned even closer to me

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I turned to him glaring but I have him a honey sweet smile. "Don't worry about it." I answered and his smiled dropped.

I smirked and took my packet on instructions of what we were going to do on the project.

"The project seems like fun!" Lissa exclaimed holding on the lunch tray.

"I know the total best." Christian said faking enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes sitting at our usual table "You're just mad that we have to do a two page essay." Lissa answered

"Yes!" Christian said putting his tray on the table sitting down angrily, placing his elbow on the table and putting his cheek in his hand playing around with is food.

"We have the hardest part. It's our field experience." I announced taking a bite out of my bread.

"But you have to fight I have to do an essay on how you did and shit." Christian grumbled.

"Aww my poor baby!" Lissa said to him grabbing his chin in her hand and making a baby face at him.

He smiled I think he like being babied by Lissa.

She leaned to give him a kiss but he quickly brought his hand up, threading his hand in her glossy blonde hair. I smiled at them and continued eating my lunch. I looked up and they were still making out and I was just going to let them keep going but I saw tongues and that managed to gross me out

"Okay I had enough." I said standing up slinging my backpack on my shoulder.

Lissa and Christian pulled back Lissa smiled a lopsided goofy smile. "Sorry." she blushed.

"Nah, you guys can continue but please for the students sake keep it PG." I said to them.

"Then leave." Christian said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and I left the cafeteria and Lissa gave him a slight push. He laughed and out of the corner of my eye I saw him attacking her mouth and felt somewhat jealous. I wanted to do that to Dimitri every time I saw him but I knew that it wasn't going to happen as long as we're in this stupid place.

Through the bond I felt her soaring. She was beyond happy, she loved him, and she loved that I was back in the academy. For her life was perfect and it was my job to keep it that way.

"Rose!" I turned around to see chase running up to me.

"What do you want!" I asked completely irritated.

"I just wanted to walk with the most beautiful girl in this school" he announced proudly.

"Ha-ha!" I said laughing without humor and continued walking outside."Please!"

"You are." he said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Leave me alone!" I said through my clenched teeth pushing his arm off me.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked stepping in front of me. I looked up at his dull gray eyes.

"You keep annoying me when I tell you to go away. You keep coming on me and I'm not interested. "I said trying to keep calm. "Go away!"

"No." he said. "I really like you."

He put his hands on my upper arms and kissed me hard. His lips were warm on mine but I didn't like this feeling. I was instantly angry. I brought my knee up and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He went down immediately bringing both his hands to his private part and went down on his knees groaning.

"I'm going to get you back Hathaway." He threatened while he groaned.

"Whatever!" I said wiping my mouth and going to class in the worst mood in the whole entire world.

I noticed something today. When you're mad the days seems like it lasts for an eternity. But right now I was excited. Really excited. It was time for my training session with the most hottest guy in the world.

I walked in the gym noticing that there was no equipment set up. Lately we've been working on sneak attacks and how to stake.

But right now nothing was set up. I guess it was a running day. I set my backpack near the bathroom and I stepped in and dressed into some workout clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom and there stood Dimitri with his arms crossed. "Are you ready?" he asked in a hard serious voice that I haven't heard since we first came back to the academy.

"Yes?" I answered but it sounded more of a question.

He rolled his eyes. Something that I had never seen him do before. "Go run ten laps and meet me back in here when you're done and don't get distracted with anything." he ordered.

I crossed my arms too and started walking out of the track. "Okay Mr. Grumpy pants." I said mumbling but he heard me.

"Make that twelve laps."

I rolled my eyes and groaned internally. He was starting to piss me off. He was fine yesterday and now it seems like we're back from square run. But I decided to forget about it and started running one of my twelve laps.

I finished my laps in no time. Running wasn't a big deal what I was mad about was the fact that he seemed so cold and he was really mad. I walked in and he was standing against the wall as if he were waiting for me but he seemed cold and distant.

My expression softened. Maybe something bad happened in his hometown and he's been really worried. I think that was it. Studying him some more he look really vulnerable. I felt bad. He looked like he could use some help.

"You want me to anything else?" I asked quietly.

He stopped staring off into space and he turned to look at me. "No."

"So what else are we doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing you can leave now." he said walking towards his gym bag. I glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall. He cut training fifteen minutes short. He never cut things short. He always extended time. He was acting really weird.

I looked at him studying him. Trying to see what his next move was going to be. He leaned down and picked up his gym bag. He turned his head to look at me. "What are you still doing here?" He demanded.

"What do you mean? Do you want me to disappear?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded walking rapidly to get to where he was. When I was right in front of him. He looked down at me, immediately showing that he was really tall. Extremely taller than me.

Studying his face I noticed that he was mad. He didn't want to lose the control that he had but he was definitely mad and it bugged me. He was suppose to tell me his problem just like I always do that's what a couple does. Or whatever the hell we are. In his eyes there was pure anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper stroking his face lightly.

His face was smooth. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch but just as quickly as he closed them he soon opened his eyes and I noticed that anger was in them again. He pulled back as if my touch was burning him. He readjusted the strap of the gym bag on his she started walking out of the gym.

"Why don't you go with Chase?" he said

I froze and apparently he did too..

"Chase?" I asked very confused. "What does Chase have to do with you? Or with me? I don't even like the guy." I said throwing my hands up in the air dramatically.

He turned around and dropped his shoulder making the gym bag fall. "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

He rolled his eyes again.

"Of course you don't like him." he said sarcastically. "That's why you guys were flirting in class and that's why he's your partner and that's why you kissed him."

"Hey. He kissed me and I kneed him. He picked me to be my partner. If I could have any other partner I'd be so grateful and-" I said when realization hit me.

"You're jealous."

"No." he denied it.

"Yes you're jealous." I said laughing.

"Rose..." he starting to think of something mean to say but he couldn't come up with anything. After mean really wasn't his type of thing.

"You know you're jealous." I said in a sing song voice and started walking/dancing towards him. "You wanna kill him, you wanna have me, all to yourself..."

He rolled his eyes and by the time that I reached him I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're the only one that I can kiss and love it." I told him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I knew I had him. He wasn't mad at me anymore or at least I hope he wasn't.

I slowly lifted my head inviting his lips to touch mine that that's exactly what happened. He dropped his head and started to kiss me slowly and passionately. I unwrapped one of my arms from his neck and cupped his check pressing my lips harder to his.

He responded by lifting me up and twirling me. I disconnected my lips from his and threw my head back giggling. He soon placed me back on the ground and pressed his lips all over my face. It felt wonderful to feel loved.

I pulled back sooner than I wanted to. "We might get caught." I said breathlessly.

He stole my breath away. He looked up with his hands securely on the small of my back. "Fuck the rules." he said teasingly.

My eyes grew wide. "Dimitri!" I said trying to be appalled and he laughed.

I leaned up to give him a kiss but he just pulled back. "What happened to fuck the rule?" I asked.

"I was kidding.." He told me letting go of my waist.

"I'm not." I said wrapping my arms on his waist pulling him closer to me.

He laughed.

"You are so clingy." He told me.

"Me?" I asked teasingly. "I'm not the one that was all jealous."

"You might trade me away any moment to be with someone your age." He said seriously breaking the sweet embrace and picked up his gym bag. He looked sad.

This was the moment that I truly realized that he loved me more than anything. "I love you." I whispered as if it were forbidden for me to say it.

His face softened and leaned down to give me a quick chaste kiss on my mouth. God I loved this man. He could make me feel loved, safe, protected, and beautiful all at the same time. What would I do without him?

"Let's go trouble maker." He said holding my hand to go to back to the dorm. When he opened the door for me he let go of my hand.

He walked me all the way to my dorm room. We reached my floor and we felt contented being next to each other even though there was no words said to each other.

"I have to go." He said once he reached my door.

"Why?" I whinnied.

He tilted his head slightly making some of his hair fall in front of his face covering his gorgeous deep brown eyes. I reached out and lightly stroked the hair out of his eyes and tucked in behind his ear. "I'm on duty tonight." he explained "Otherwise I wouldn't leave." he whispered.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked hopeful opening up my face and raising my eyebrows.

He nodded and kissed me on my forehead before he left. I watched him leave down the hall before I opened the door of my room. I walked inside and decided that tonight was going to be an early night.

I took a shower and put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and my body started to relax. Suddenly out of nowhere came a hand and clasped on my mouth. I opened my eyes to see a pair of gray eyes rimmed with red.

"I told you were going to pay for kneeing me so here's your punishment." Chase announced and punched me knocking me out of consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

My head hurt, trying to open my eyes was harder than usual and that started to confuse me. Why would it be so hard to do something so easy. I shook my head but then my head started to hurt just a little more, noticing that shaking my head was a really bad idea. I opened my eyes to see that everything was blurry. I opened and closed my eyes a little trying to focus on one thing.

My eyes focused on the stars that were right above of me. Something's not right. I didn't have stars on the roof of my room. And I certainly didn't sleep outside. I would've noticed. This is really strange. After my eyes focused on the real world and wasn't as blurry anymore I sat up.

There were some trees around me. I looked around and saw that there was nobody by my side. No sign of life. I looked everywhere confused. I had no idea why I was out here. Was I suppose to meet someone out here? Was I suppose to meet Dimitri? What was I doing?

I stood up looking around trying to see if there was anyone that I could ask. I heard some twigs snapping indicating that there was someone behind me. I turned around quickly to see that there stood Chase. I suddenly remembered what had happened it hit me in the face just like Chase did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked back.

"Don't answer my question with a question." I snapped at him.

He stared at me with those intense eyes. He didn't look like a Strigoi yet. He was still a newborn and it took time for him to look like a Strigoi.

"Why did you turn? Just because I kneed you? Because I didn't want to go on a date with you?" I asked seeing as he wasn't going to answer my question. He shook his head meanwhile.

"This had nothing to do with that." he explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh noo." I said sarcastically throwing my hands up for some dramatic effect. He suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"Watch it." He growled at me gripping the top of my arms and letting go as soon as he grabbed me.

I knew better than to irritate a newborn. It just wasn't in my book but I was irritated too. I just wanted him to leave me alone or I wished that I could have a stake and get rid of him once and for all but once again fate doesn't want me to protect myself and that scared me a little.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Turn around and you'll find out." he answered.

I had no idea what he meant by that but I was weighing my options. I didn't know if I should trust him and turn around or I should run away. Seeing as running away would mean that he would follow me he would just kill me for not doing what he told me to do. But if I did turn around he could just snap my head off without me knowing anything.

Either way I would probably die. So I decided to turn around and see what he was talking about. Once I turned around I looked up to see that there stood Bob.

"Bob!" I exclaimed but my muscles locked into place. I couldn't move.

"Well...well...well... If you look at that. It's Rose." He said walking slowly around me like they usually did in the movies and just like in the movies I didn't move from my place and followed him with my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my voice shaking just a little. I couldn't help it. Usually the warmth that he brought towards me wasn't there. I was scared and from this moment on I knew that I couldn't see him as a father. He turned into a monster, even if it wasn't his choice. He was a monster and I had to kill this monster. There was no doubt about it.

"I just came to visit my favorite daughter." He said coldly. He didn't say daughter nicely either he said it with so much venom in that word, that word was like poison and I knew that I didn't need him anymore.

My senses became alert. But I tried not to show it. Physically at least. "So?" I said with a sassy voice.

"Feisty." he said chuckling but that chuckle wasn't filled with love or warmth. It was cold and lifeless. I knew that's what he's become. I sagged my shoulders in defeat but my muscles were alert as well. "I see that this school has changed you." he told me.

"Why'd you change?" I asked him.

He looked down then back at me, still walking around in circles, as if he were studying me or something.

"It was part of the plan." he told me.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I didn't understand what he meant. Plan? What plan? I had no idea what he was talking about but that word plan really had me worked up.

"Yes, plan." another voice said.

I quickly turned my head to the source of the voice to find out it was David. He was Strigoi too. This town was crawling with Strigoi. It made me realize that keeping our Moroi alive was going to be harder than the academy had trained us for. With me standing here with three Strigoi made me realize that I'm not all that excited to graduate.

"What plan?" I asked, trying to sound confident but it didn't work. The last part of my voice squeaked.

"How'd you think that note and the flowers appeared in the hospital in Spokane?" Bob answered my question. _Great_ I thought _Another question to answer my question. _

"Answer the god damn question!" I growled frustrated.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." David exclaimed, while Bob mmmhmmed and Chase behind me ooooed.

"I didn't wake up on any bed. I woke up here, in the middle of I don't know where, with three jackasses." I snapped.

"Watch it." Bob exclaimed pointing at me from his position.

I put my hands up as a defense gesture. "It's the truth." I mumbled not even doubting that they will hear me. Bob took a deep breath no doubting that he is trying to calm his emotions and David just laughed evilly.

"Can you assholes tell me what the whole plan was since you're going to kill me anyways." I taunted.

My eyes flickered between both of them, they looked at each other and David just nodded. Bob sighed then looked at me. Those eyes reminded me so much of what my 'father' use to be. I missed him so much but there was nothing to do now. He can't be save, and that killed me.

"You killed our cousin Isaiah. You have to pay for that." Bob snarled.

I was frightened now. They both we really mad because I killed their cousins, I didn't kill them on purpose it just happened. But now I realize that this is a small world who knew that Stephanie would be my mom's sister and that Bob and David's cousin was the Strigoi that killed in Spokane.

"Sooo?" I asked dragging out the word.

"So you need to pay." Bob said as if it were the most logical explanation that there was.

"We're you the one that told me not to come back." I asked totally ignoring that explanation. "You're the one that didn't want me to come back and you're the one that wants to kill Lissa."

I turned my head to look at them and they were both nodding their heads like idiots. "I was in Spokane visiting our cousin but when I arrived in the house I saw him getting killed by you." I accused, not that I would blame him. "Then we were driving by going the hotel and I was going to call David. But I saw you walking down the street being in pain. I was going to leave you but I thought that you deserve it. My beautiful Stephanie wanted to help you out and there was no way in denying her anything even if I wanted to.

"I helped you in the car pretending that you didn't kill my best friend. We took you to the hospital but I wanted nothing to do with you. I called up David." He said pointing at David, my eyes didn't leave his face not even once.

"David told me to keep you and no let you come back to the academy because you were one of the best out there. Isaiah was one of the best he killed many guardians and he was even in the invasion of the Badicas and the Drozdovs he was the one that killed Arthur Schoenberg." he admitted.

I stood in shock. How could they be so proud of that? How could they be so calm? How could they take an innocent life and not be ashamed? I felt so bad taking the life's of Elena and Isaiah but not anymore not after all of this.

"If anyone could kill Isaiah anyone could kill any of us. You're the one that could cause the extinction of Strigoi and that would be bad on our part because we want immortality. From the researching that I have done on you I could tell that you would do anything to keep Vasilisa safe from harm so we used her." David finished the story.

I stood there in shock, everything is not what it seems I guess. I looked at Bob and definitely hated him. I hated that he used me and that he used my emotions to kill other people so he could be part of the immortal clan.

I glared at both of them but they seemed really happy at the fact that I was angry. I guess they liked it because they could still get a reaction from me.

"I'll go get the princess and kill her before killing you." David said walking away.

Bob walked up to be making me back up until I was right against the tree. My mind was spinning. I had no idea what to think. I checked the bond to see if they got Lissa yet but from what I got she was still sleeping there was no time to waste.

"How could you do this Bob. I thought we were buddies." I said being over dramatic. I needed time and I needed time to think how I'm going to kill him and how I was going to be fast enough to go get Lissa and protect her before evil creepy man, David, got to her.

"You know I started to like you like a daughter. You had a certain spark in your personality. Something that reminded me of Stephanie when we were younger." he said opening up._ If only he knew. _I thought trying my hardest not to roll my eyes like I usually do.

"But..." I said trying to distract him. Slowly I felt up the tree trying to see if there was any little twigs or a little bit of tree bark that I could stab him with just so I can got run for help.

"You left me and I knew that I had to do it for my cousin. I was going to talk to you and Stephanie to join me and David in this but you left us so soon. Why'd you leave." He asked totally distracted from what he was suppose to be doing.

"I found out Stephanie was my aunt." I told him.

He looked shocked. I tried not to smile or laugh at his expression I didn't think that Strigoi could even go into shock.

"Wow! Then I guess that I was right about that Stephanie vibe." he told me.

I nodded thinking that this was a good of a time than ever . I quickly stabbed him with the little tree bark that I found in the eye. I knew it wasn't much but it was the best that I could do right now. Chase apparently went with David because he wasn't there.

Bob was groaning that he couldn't see but it wouldn't be long before that passes so I didn't hesitate to run. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't look back just in case he was following me. It seemed really strange that the sun didn't rise.

Suddenly I remembered about having a solar eclipse today and that made sense. This would be as good as time as ever for the three Strigoi that were here to be here.

I kept thinking about that as I ran as fast as I can. I suddenly bumped into something that made me immediately fall and I was really scared that it might Bob, Chase or David. There was no way that I could kill him. Sure I could attack and kick his butt as much as I can but it wasn't the same until I had a stake in hand.

I looked up to see that there stood my Russian lover. He looked at me in total confusion and I stood up as quickly as I could. I looked behind me trying to see if Bob was following me.

"Rose, what's going on?" He asked confused.

I didn't answer I tried to look past all the trees to see if he was even coming. Then I looked behind Dimitri to see if there was a sign of David or Chase. I was looking everywhere shaking. I was so not ready for this. I was scared feeling like a little girl. I felt my body start to shake just a little bit but nothing that I couldn't control. I was strong, I reminded myself, I could do this. I would do this. For Lissa.

Dimitri gripped the upper part of my arms and started to shake me slightly. I looked up to see his deep brown eyes. "What is going on? We need to take you back to your dorm it is way past curfew." he said firmly and he made a move for us to do to my dorm.

"Dimitri!" I squeaked not moving from me.

"Rose, what's going on? you're really freaking me out." he said looking so concerned he really looked worried.

"Strigoi." I gulped. "They're here. They are after Lissa. Help me please. I have no idea what to do."

He froze thinking. He seemed like he didn't want to believe the information that I just fed him but it was the pure truth. I saw them.

"Are you sure?" he asked alert.

"Yes."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

I tilted my head to the side and looked to the ground then looked at him. He did know who they were. "It's David, Bob, and Chase."

"Isn't David the one that was helping with the track thing. And isn't Bob his brother." He asked putting two and two together.

"Yes."

"Chase too? The student?"

"Yes, I guess they enrolled him here so they could be able to sneak in here." I told him.

"What are they doing here on campus?" He asked. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"This isn't a time for question and answer. We have to help Lissa. David and Chase are after her." I pleaded.

He nodded.

"Belikov! Hathaway!" a voice called.

We both looked back to see that there stood Stan. He looked angry. But what was I kidding he always looked angry. "Hathaway what are you doing here?" he questioned then he looked at Dimitri.

"I was in my room when I was attacked by your favorite student." I snapped at him.

Dimitri could tell that I was anxious and that I wanted to do something. He looked at me and made some soothing motion to calm me down but there was no calming me down. I was downright pissed and I needed to go protect my friend.

I checked the bond once again and she was still sleeping peacefully. I think David was taking advantage that there was a solar eclipse and that there wouldn't be any sun light so he took his dear sweet time.

"Chase?" Stan asked.

Bingo! So now I really knew that Chase was his favorite student.

"Yes that one. He turned Strigoi and attacked me and now Lissa is in danger." I said making a move to go but I was stopped by Dimitri. I sighed in frustration when I heard that Stan started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked completely serious.

"You said that there are Strigoi on campus."

"I'm completely serious." I pleaded. Stan looked at me with serious eyes. He studied mine to see if there was some joking or humor but there wasn't this was completely serious.

"We need to protect the students." Stan stated after seeing that I wasn't joking around with him. Dimitri nodded.

"Lissa is the one in trouble." I told them.

Both of them looked at me. "How are you so sure?" Stan asked, he looked like he really needed to go and that kind of made sense we really did have to hurry up and get going.

"Because they told me that they are after her. " I answered. "Just trust me on this."

Stan nodded. "I'll go warn Alberta and put the academy on alert."

Then left. He ran like I've never seen him run before. Dimitri looked at me with concern. "We need to get you to safety." He said and we ran towards dorms. He was in charge of me and I had no doubts that he will save me but my life was the last thing on my mind. We needed Lissa.

"Dimitri was need Lissa. She's the one in danger." I said to him.

"They are all safe. Once they put the dorm on alert they will go to the secret room and she will be safe. I assure you. My assignment is in the lower elementary. We need to rush there and have them all safe." he told me.

_Oh great._ I thought_. We can't go with Lissa and I can't make sure we are safe but we get to babysit some little kids. That's exactly what I had in mind. _

We went into the lower elementary and I remember the dorm. I use to stay here when I was little. He looked around and there was a nice looking lady. I remembered her as well she wasn't much of a guardian but she was a day care lady.

"There are Strigoi out loose on campus and we need to get the children in a safer place." He explained while her eyes went wide.

She had a little girl that was right behind her. She looked like she could be a three year old and she had a little pink blanket with her looking very vulnerable and I vowed right then and there that I was going to protect all of these little kids that are stuck in a situation.

"Help me get all the little kids in the safe ward below the ground." she told Dimitri while he nodded. The little girl followed Michelle, the day care lady. Michelle soon bent down to eye level of the little girl. "Verenice." she said in a whisper. "Can you stay here with Rose."

The little girl immediately knew who she was talking about. She looked up and saw me than at her and nodded. Michelle smiled at her and lifted her off the ground and handed her to me. "You know where the room is." Michelle said and I nodded remembering where it was. I remember that room. It was the room me and Lissa you to hide out. Apparently now-a-days it came in handy.

"There isn't many kids theses day. There's only about twenty and we'll get them down there. You know the secret word."Michelle said and I nodded once again.

Michelle went to the second level with Dimitri to get all of the little kids down to where I was headed. I went down there all the while the little girl just studied me.

After we got down there I locked the door and waited for them to come back. They must be very organized if they knew where they were assigned to and what they must be doing. I sat down on one of the many beds that there was in there with the little girl on my lap, checking the bond.

"Lissa was safe and sound. She was there with Mason and Eddie. Their guardian that was in charge of them happened to be Alberta. I knew she was safe but she was worried about me. I tried to tell her that she didn't have to be worried but because of the one way bond that was impossible.

The little girl on my lap started squirming just a little and started to get a little irritated. She looked up at me and noticed that she had right green eyes and she was quite adorable.

"What's your name?" I asked in a soft voice so I didn't scare her.

"Verenice." she answered in her small baby voice.

"My name is Rose. I think your name is beautiful cutie." I told her. She gripped her blanket tighter and looked up at me with a smile.

"Me like Wose." she stated then she giggled. I laughed.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

That surprised me not many kids would know what was going on. They would just think that this was one big huge sleep over. I would if I were her age.

"We are playing hide and seek." I explained to her. She shaped her mouth in an 'o' shape and then snuggled against my stomach..

"I'm sweepy." she said rubbing her eyes tiredly with one hand and gripping her blanket tightly.

"Go to sleep princess." I told her and she nodded. She stood up in my lap and placed her head on the crook of my neck and curled up in a ball. I placed my hands under her knees and my other hand on her back just in case and I stood up, rocking her slightly so she would be able to go to sleep.

Sooner rather than later I felt her weight being heavier than she really was and I knew that she was asleep. I just kept rocking her from side to side trying to soothe myself too trying to calm myself down. I knew everything was going to be alright. I just needed to have some faith in the guardians that have been teaching me since I was Verenice's age.

I felt a knock on the door and I got up to go get it. I head Dimitri's Russian accent saying Cookie. That was the funniest thing that I've ever heard. I opened the door. There was 20 little three year olds rubbing their eyes tiredly and they immediately headed towards the beds that were right there, not having the slightest idea on what was going on.

"I need to go help Savannah with the infants. There's more than 20 and they apparently need help will you be okay with them?" Michelle asked once all of the three year olds were settled in bed and fast asleep. Dimitri immediately nodded.

"I'll page you once I get there." Michelle said, holding up her walky talky.

She turned around and left locking the door that was there. I turned to the only available bed that there was there and set Verenice down. "How do we know that the Strigoi won't come in here. They can bust the door open." I reminded him, but he was shaking his head at me the whole time.

"There is a special ward in front of the door. It's not completely visible and we can step on it." He explained. I nodded and sat down the little couch that there was in there. In this room there was a TV and a bunch of little kids movies along with snacks and a toilet.

"This is all my fault." I confessed to him.

"You didn't know that Bob would come here looking for you and hurt the Princess." he reassured me, I shook my head meanwhile.

"I knew the consequences for coming back here. I got a note threatening that they will kill Lissa if I came back here. But I didn't know that the Strigoi would be Bob." I told him.

I looked up and he looked shocked. And hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to alarm anyone just in case that it was a hollow threat." I explained to him. I looked up to see his gorgeous, deep, brown eyes looking at the floor. "Are you mad at me for not telling you."

"No. But I am a bit hurt that you didn't come to me and tell me. I thought we could trust each other, you know." He confessed and ran a hand over his forehead.

"Next time I'll tell you." I told him, trying to make him feel better.

"You better." he said playfully.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I stood up from the couch that I was sitting on and I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same placing his hands on the small of my back. "Can you tell me the whole story." He asked quietly.

"Apparently Isaiah was their cousin, he was the Strigoi that kept us in the house in Spokane. I was walking for help and Bob saw that I was the person that killed his cousin and took me to the hospital and David who is Bob's brother told him to take me in and make sure that I didn't come back to the academy because I was a threat for the extinction of the whole Strigoi clan." I explained.

"How did they try to keep you away from the academy?" he asked.

"They told me that if I came back they would find Lissa and kill her. I couldn't risk that but I did come back and now they are looking for her." I said into his neck. He nodded and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Everything's going to be okay." He reassured. I looked up to him and he seemed really confident. Those eyes I could trust and I trusted in his words. He leaned down placed a gentle chaste kiss on my lips and hugged me closer to him.

I knew that Bob, David, and Chase were going down and they were going to die and I had completely faith that this academy will take them down. I just hoped that my hopes won't fall because I genuinely believe that this is all going to get better.

* * *

Hope you guys like the surprise that was in store for them all and thank you guys for the those of you that read my story, favorited it, have a story alert, and/or reviewed. Thank you guys. I won't update in two weeks because I have finals but that good news is that after I am done with the finals I'll probably start writing up the next chapter of this stroy.

Don't forget to get Spirit Bound. I'm so excited it comes out Tuesday.

Don't forget to review too. They mean the world to me. And thanks again for reading. Cya next time. =D


	12. Chapter 12

After a while I feel asleep in Dimitri's arms and it was one of the best nights of sleep that I've ever had. I loved him and I loved the feelings that he had on me. But although I wanted to truly relax and go to sleep, deep sleep I couldn't.

There was a reason we were in lock down. We were being hunted by three Strigoi or more, I haven't been out there to see if there were more. So far there was no deaths.

I opened my eyes and I was a bed with my head on Dimitri's lap. He was stroking my hair with one hand while he was still alert and ready for anything like he usually was. He was talking softly in the ear piece that there was in his ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked suddenly tensing up even more than he already was.

"Can't you stop them from coming over here?" He snapped getting angry.

Some information that was said in the ear piece obviously pissed him off.

He sighed.

"Thank you for letting me know." he said and there was no more noise in the room apart from the deep breathing of the younger children.

I lifted my head off of his lap and sat upright looking right at him. He looked at me carefully but his eyes held something different. He looked stressed and worried. "What's wrong Dimitri?" I asked cupping his check tenderly, he tilted his head to the side leaning into my touch.

"Nothing to worry about." he responded.

I shook my head.

He was bull shitting me, even he knew that I knew that he was lying. It was part of a certain connection that we had, we just knew. "What's wrong?" I asked firmly.

He looked away. He knew that I would eventually find out. He stood up abruptly making my hand fall to my side. I studied him. He seemed more alert than ever. "I heard you talking over your earpiece thingy." I accused.

If I put him on the spot light he would surely tell me the truth. He just had to. I looked turned again but this time was to face me and look at me. I looked at me like I was going to disappear, like I was just going to turn into air and go away just like that. I opened my arms out to him, he didn't take the right away. He thought about it first like he always does.

He looked over to the door then came to me with long strides. He wrapped his arms around me tightly pressing me against his body, where I could feel every muscle pressed on to me. He buried his face into my hair inhaling deeply.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He tensed up and I ran my hand up and down soothingly trying to calm him down. He gripped me tighter.

"They're looking for you." He told me pressing me tighter. He was afraid, I noticed, he was scared that I will leave him and disappear, that they'll get me and die.

"They're also trying to look for Lissa. They won't fight they just want you two. They just run away when they see a guardian." he explained further.

I squeezed him slightly. I was scared they wanted me or Lissa. They didn't want to fight they just wanted both of us. "Has anyone," I paused and whispered the last part. "died?"

He nodded against my head. "They killed two Moroi that were hall matrons trying to look for Lissa. They got the drained and they are stronger now. Then they drained two more on the secondary campus." he told me.

"Who were they?" I asked him.

He knew what I meant that as why we clicked together, we understood each other and conversations can be simple and we just knew what we were feeling and what we were talking about. "It was your hall Matron, Mr. Greene, Savannah and Michelle." he said.

I froze, they were the ones that were guarding the infants. How could they do that. "Did they hurt any of the infants?" I asked trying not to get completely angry.

"No." he said immediately.

We both knew that taking a life when you were so small is a huge risk. "I'm going to go." I told him in a determined voice as I pulled away from him. He looked at me with those deep brown eyes they I could just dive in at any moment. He looked at me like I was crazy and stupid, which I was at times but this situation wasn't going to go away until I go and kill them myself.

"You aren't going to go anywhere." He said firmly and in his instructor voice. He wasn't going to let me go but I've escaped once I can do it again with or without Lissa's help.

"I have to try to stop them. I'm ready." I said firmly putting on my best brave voice. I could do it. I killed Isaiah and Elena I can kill them too as much as it hurts.

"No Roza. You aren't going to go anywhere." He said gritting his teeth.

"I have to." I said turning around and running towards the door but he was there before me.

"If you couldn't outrun me how are you going to outrun them." He said loudly almost yelling.

"Shh." I said putting my finger on my lips looking around at the kids that were stirring but didn't wake up. "You're going to wake them up." I said almost angrily.

"If they wake up maybe you have to stay and help me with them." He snapped back. I could see him losing control right about now.

"I have to Dimitri." I pleaded.

"You can call Alberta, Stan, or anyone for reinforcement." He looked at me with his thinking face. He seemed to be considering this.

"Elaborate." he said quietly.

"I can be bait. We can trick them. They aren't the brightest Strigoi in the bunch. We can have three or four guardians hiding somewhere where they won't be seen, then we attack them." I told him my master plan.

"What about the third one? Want if he goes after Lissa?" he asked.

I frowned of course he would answer my idea with a question. He was always like that. "If we take down two the third one will be piece of cake and we can use Lissa as bait but we'll have to be really careful with that one." I considered.

Dimitri seemed to consider this and to my surprise he nodded and turned on his ear piece thing. "Alberta." he said quietly.

He was telling her my plan, I could hear some question and answer up in there. They were really thinking this through. I kept standing looking at him talking with my arms crossed and with my thumb in my mouth trying to bite the nail that was there.

Dimitri, every once and a while would look at me trying to reconsider the plane but I would shake my head. He looked down but keep talking and going over my plan. I took my thumb out of my mouth and studied my thumb nail. Dimitri looked up at me once again but shaking my head wasn't enough for him this time.

I walked up to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist while still talking over the earpiece thing. I buried my in the crook of his neck. "She isn't capable. She's still a novice." I heard Stan's voice over the earpiece.

Dimitri's deep brown eyes flickered to see my eyes and I rolled them. "Tell him to stop his bitching and that if I wasn't capable how the hell did I kill Isaiah and Elena." I told them angrily and everything grew uncomfortably quiet.

I hated when people underestimate me. I can do it. "She was the one that killed him with the unsharpened sword." I hear Stan asked. I knew that they heard me but I didn't think that this would really shock them. It wasn't a secret of anything, nobody asked me the right question and it didn't come up. Dimitri looked at me like he was proud of me.

He leaned down and quietly gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Who else would it be Guardian Alto?" I asked intending for him to hear me. "God?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes but I could see that he was trying not to smile at me. I heard Stan mumble something incoherent.

"Wose." I heard a soft small voice call behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see that Verenice. She was squirming in her bed still holding her blanket. She stopped squirming suddenly. I thought that she was sleep talking but that flew out of my mind when she sat up looking around for me.

I stood up from Dimitri's lap just in case she saw us like that and happened to tell someone. She saw me and immediately smiled. She reached her arms towards me and her fingers opened and closed immediately into a fist. She was adorable.

I picked her up and rested her on my hip. Her bright green eyes locked with my brown one, she looked down and started playing with my shirt collar. "Rose." Dimitri said painfully.

I turned to look at him. He looked at me as if it were the last time that he would see me. "I'll be back." I told him.

"You better." He said. I looked down at Verenice and just rested her head on my shoulder. "Sweetie, this is Dimitri Belikov." I told Verenice, who just lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked at Dimitri.

He smiled at her and looked really nice. He seemed to melt around the little girl. She looked at me then back at him. "I have to go but I'll be back." I told her.

She nodded.

I tried to set her down but she clung to me. "Here, go to Dimitri." I said leaning towards Dimitri. She looked at him doubtfully and then he raised his arms up as an invitation so she could go in his arms.

"Sweetie, I have to go." I told her.

She nodded again and went with Dimitri, who immediately rested her on his hip, looking completely comfortable. She looked at him again gaining some confidence and rested her head cautiously on his shoulder.

"Bye." I told both of them after I studied them. He looked natural with the girl on his hip, he looked so fatherly. I suddenly felt bad, I couldn't give him a child even if he wanted one in the future. If we last that long, who knows. Maybe, he should've taken the offer that Tasha offered. I gave them one last glance and headed towards the door, which Dimitri locked as soon as I left.

I was walking through the quad all alone. There was no life, no movement, no nothing. It seemed colder without everyone here mingling. I went to the office to meet with Alberta before I went looking for Bob, David and Chase.

She gave me an earpiece thing and she was giving me instructions. Beside that she had given me a real silver stake. They finally had faith in me. I was so excited to prove them wrong. I really wanted to show them that I can do it and that I could kick some Strigoi ass.

"Bob!" I yelled knowing that wherever he is he will hear me. He's Strigoi he has super hearing. "I'm not hiding anymore. Come and get me before I go and hide again." I yelled.

Apparently I did yell loud enough because through the bond I could feel Lissa's emotions go crazy. She was yelling at me through the bond to go back inside and to go and hide. She also said that she couldn't lose me again. She just wasn't going to let this happen. But I had to ignore it. I was being bait to protect her. I needed her to be safe. I put up some mental barriers between me and the bond so I'll be able to think straight.

"David!" I yelled again. "I know you can hear me. Get your ass out here!"

"Rose." I heard Alberta scold me through the earpiece.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders as if nothing has happened. I could tell she was shaking her head like she always did when I misbehaved.

"Well, it's no fun playing hide and seek when the person we are trying to seek isn't hiding anymore." Bob's voice came from behind me. I turned around to look at him standing there with his arms crossed.

"It's not very fun when you can't find me." I told him. I walked to the side. I studied him. I knew that he was strong. The only way to mess with him was to mess with his mentally but what could really hurt him. He had no heart, he turned Strigoi along with his brother. The thing that he really loved was already protected by the fact that he was supernatural. Then it clicked to me. I knew what would really get him.

"How's Stephanie?" I asked him. The smirk that was on his face suddenly wiped off his face and he seemed to get angry. Touchy subject I guessed. "I talked to her yesterday." I said playing with his weakness. "She said that she was glad to have you're out of her life. She filed for divorce yesterday and went to the club."

He shook his head and growled. "You and I both know that's not true."

"Really. She told me yesterday." I pushed on to him.

He furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "She didn't say that."

"You sure?" I pretending to seem unsure. "Did you talk to her?"

"No."

"Then I guess you don't know. She's going to move on. She knows that she can't have anything with you." I told him.

I noticed that he clenched his fists in anger. He was so mad and I was provoking him. I almost pushed him off the edge. "Especially when you couldn't give her a baby. That's all she's ever wanted but she needs to find a man that sperm is healthy and will give her a baby." I said as if it were nothing.

I pushed him to the edge and he sped towards him. I dodged it. Apparently when a Strigoi's mind was troubled, it lost it's fast reflexes. "So I guess she'll become a little whore and sleep around until she gets pregnant." I told him.

So fast that I didn't see him coming he pinned me against the wall with my wrists above my head. This reminded me about that kiss that I shared with Dimitri before going to the ski lodge and the kiss with Mason at the ski lodge. But this didn't involve any kissing or romance. It just seemed weird.

"Don't talk about my wife like that." he growled bringing his face closer to mine.

"Ex-wife." I corrected bringing my knee up swinging my lower half of my body to the side and then extending my leg out full force making him stumble back. That stumble was all I needed. I took out my stake and stabbed him right in the stomach numbing him. He cried in pain and I pressed him up against the wall.

"Where's David?" I asked through my teeth.

"Why would I tell you." He said gasping for air. I was slightly surprised at the fact that he was breathing. I always thought that Strigoi were undead vampires and didn't need air. Apparently they still do.

"You'll tell me or I'll kill you." I told him.

My emotions were getting the best of me. I felt myself shaking in anger. I didn't know that I was this angry. "He's in the forest with Chase. You know where we had you." he said to me.

Fear flashed through his red ringed eyes. I took out the stake out of his stomach while he sighed in relief. He was still in pain and he didn't move in fear that I will do something to kill him of hurt him even more. I looked down at the stake and I felt his eyes on me.

Alberta was yelling at me through the ear piece telling me to kill him. I pulled the ear piece out of my ear and I looked up at him. He smiled at me sheepishly. "Were you lying about Stephanie. Is she really going to try to get pregnant with another guy. Is it true that she doesn't want to see me?" he asked totally vulnerable.

"Yes, I was lying. She loves you and she adores you. She was completely heartbroken when you turned. She called me completely terrified. She doesn't want to stop seeing you Strigoi or not and she wasn't really that surprised when she couldn't get pregnant with you. She could only get pregnant with a vampire, but that excludes you." I corrected him.

I looked down at the stake when I heard him talk again. "Why is that?" he asked completely clueless.

"Because you won't see her again." I said as nicely as I could while sliding the silver stake up along his ribs and into the heart. He shook a little then he just sagged there looking even more dead than he was before.

I pulled the stake out and he just slumped down dead on the floor. I looked at him and flashbacks on Isaiah's cold red lifeless eyes leaning before me clouded my memory. Alberta came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look at her.

"You're good." she said pointing at me and nodding. I giggled just a little. "How did you know that he wasn't going to run away?"

"He was a naive little bitch." I answered looking at his body again.

"Rose." she scolded but there was nothing to do. I looked at him and felt a little sad. I felt like I could just sink to my knees and start bawling my eyes out. He was the only father figure that I had in my life and now I killed him because he was going to kill me. I guess that's life. Like what my biology book said "Predator or Pray."

I looked up to see Alberta. "Where's Stan?" I asked.

"He went to the clinic after you staked him." She answered.

I looked down. That's what they wanted me to be a Strigoi or to kill Lissa. All of a sudden I have another idea to take down the other two. I told her to follow me but she didn't move instead she just stood there and she studied me as I made my way the clinic.

Alberta was in the clinic with me while I put on powder all over my body making my body appear really white. She was sitting watching me trying to figure out what I was doing.

"Oh." she said after a while. I looked at her. "You're going to pretend that you were" she paused and used the bunny ears for the work 'awakened'.

"That's the idea. I'm going to go there pretend that I sent Bob out to get Lissa and then lure Chase away stake him then handle David." I told her.

"I know that you put powder of and you look like them but how are you sure that this is going to stay on?" she asked.

Like Dimitri she analyzed everything for my safety. I walked to where she was sitting on the bed and put out my arm.

"Try to take it off." I told her. She looked at me curiously and rubbed my arm. She seemed surprise to see that the powder stayed on my skin. "How'd you do that?" she asked amazed.

"That's the thing. I don't know. I guess I pat it down." I admitted.

She shook her head and laughed a little. "Are you sure this is believable?" I asked her.

She nodded.

She wouldn't lie to me. This was a situation that was a matter of life and death. I rummaged around the clinic looking for some contacts. This is where we go during Halloween season to get our colored contacts. I finally found some contacts put them in my eyes. I looked completely Strigoi. I put some purple eye shadow to make my eyes looked hallowed out. I used some eyeliner to make some scar looking holes on my neck showing David that Bob really changed me.

I put on some plastic fangs that look really real, the one that you just put on the pointy ones that I really had. I turned around and modeled for Alberta. I know that I shouldn't be modeling or happy with my appearance but I couldn't help it. I did a good job and I heard that adding some humor to a serious situation really helps a person deal with it.

That was what I was doing right now. Stan walked into the room and I turned around. He didn't see my face but he immediately went to grab his silver stake that was in his heart. "Guardian Alto, you don't recognize your favorite student?" I asked him.

He studied more then relaxed after a while after he knew that I was Rose he rolled his eyes at the fact that I said favorite student. "I'm ready to go. I'm going to need some reinforcements okay?" I asked making myself more nervous.

"Don't worry Rose. We'll make sure your okay." Alberta reassured me. I looked up doubtfully at Stand and he nodded. "Let's go." I asked determined.

We were in the forest, I was in the middle of some trees trying to look for them while Stan and Alberta looked completely invisible. I made a mental note reminding me that I needed to ask them how they do that.

"David!" I yelled.

"Well, well, well, if you look at that. Rose turned." David said appearing from behind the tree with Chase right behind him. He looked proud but I couldn't believe that he was this stupid. Maybe it's a newborn instinct to be stupid.

"Yeah. I met up with Bob and asked to be turned." I lied to him.

"Is that why you were calling him?" Chase asked from behind David.

"Yes."

"What made you decide that you want this?"

"I was going to die anyways and if I joined your team it's easier to get Vasilisa." I snarled at him.

Forget being a guardian I should be an actress. These douche bags were falling for this. I couldn't believe it. I swallowed slowly swallowing away my nerves.

"I told Bob where Lissa is so he's going to go and get her and I'm kinda hungry. There's some guardians at the stand post and I need some help taking him down will you go with me Chase?" I asked grinning innocently showing my fake fangs.

Chase smiled back at me. "Of course anything for a pretty lady."

I smiled at him and took him by the arm and started walking further in the forest. He was going to go down.

* * *

School's out for summer and I'm hoping to be able to finish this story in June. There's like two or three more chapters to go. I hope you guys like this and this is my gift to you guys. Call it end of the school year or graduation present or happy Saturday, whatever you want to call it =D. Hope you guys enjoy it and give me some feedback and any ideas. I had so many writer blocks with this. Hope you enjoy it once again and Thank you guys for the review that I got last chapter. Please leave a review I really love those things.


	13. Chapter 13

I felt David's gaze on us as we were walking away from him. I felt a little freaked out by this. His eyes were following my every move. I could feel his eyes studying me and wondering what the truth really was, if I really did turn, but me being me just cared for Chase right now. If I could take him out we can ambush David and take his down.

These three Strigoi aren't the brightest of the bunch. He's supposedly avenging the death of his cousin but they need to do a better job at doing so, or at least I think so. "What made you decide to turn?" Chase questioned all of a sudden. We weren't that far from the spot the clearing that we were before but at least I couldn't feel David's gaze on us.

We kept walking and I looked at him sideways but quickly flickered my eyes forward to look ahead of me, the contacts hurt my eyes when I looked sideways. I tried my best to give an evil cold chuckle and shrugged. "I guess Bob convinced me to turn once he said that we could spend eternity together." I lied hopefully smoothly.

He laughed coldly.

It was laugh that I knew that I couldn't match, no matter how hard I practiced. I kept walking along side of Chase and I mentally rolled my eyes and reached for Chase's hand. He abruptly stopped and looked down. I thought that he stopped because since he's been here I was always his eye candy and he really wanted to take this moment to really look take this all in.

I followed his gaze down to look at our hands then my eyes slowly dragged up his arm to look at his eyes. He looked suspicious and a bit confused. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your hand is warm." He said suspiciously studying my face.

"I was just awakened a few minutes ago of course it's still warm." I retorted.

Hopefully that will get him off my case but he didn't stop looking at me, I could tell his wheels were turning in his head and he was thinking, that's what made me anxious. I bit my lip nervously and my heart started to race. He was on to me.

He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek. I didn't lean into his touch like I usually did with Dimtiri but at least I didn't swat it away like I would usually do. He scrunched his eyesbrows when he felt something different on his hand. He took his hand off of my cheek and lifted up to his face so he can study what was on his cheek. I was starting to get nervous. "What's this?" he asked turning his hand so I can see what was on his hand. I looked at it trying to see what it was but i finally figured out what was there. It was the powder that I put on my face so I can appear paler.

"I don't know what it is. What is this an interrogation?" I said to him pretending I was angry when I was really getting a bit nervous. I turned around and crossed my arms across my chest. Hopefully he bought it. He came up to me and stopped just a few steps right behind me. "Is that your heart beat I hear?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows leaning towards me.

I shook my head and reached behind me, where my stake was tucked well in my belt out of their sight. It all clicked to him. He snarled showing his teeth back and showing me his fangs, it clicked to him, his eyes snapped from my eyes down to my other arm. "What are you-" he started to ask like a stupid newborn Strigoi that he was.

I quickly turned aroudn pulling my hand out of is and bent my knees a little bit so I can get a hold of where his heart was. I shoved my stake up along his ribs and right into his heart. His eyes widen and then slumped over that was another one down. I looked at his face it was so helpless, so vunerable. _Stop it Rose!_ I scolded myself. I was feeling sorry for him. I shouldn't. It should be better for him and the rest of the world if he didn't exist.

I sighed

I had killed four Strigoi and I haven't even graduated yet, I felt like a total badass. I started to place stake back under my belt but soon dropped it before I placed it in my belt where it belonged. "I knew you were playing with us the whole time!" David whispered dangerously in my ear and wrapping one of his arms around my neck, choking me slightly, his other hand getting a hold of my two wrists behind my back making me totally defenseless.

I looked around with wide eyes looking all around trying to figure out a way out. I should've felt him coming but being with Chase made my Strigoi senses become a hum at the back on my head. I waited for some kind of advice from my earpiece but here was nothing coming through.

"Alberta!" I squeaked.

"Stan and I needed to go protect Vasilisa there are two more friends of his on campus so close of getting her." Alberta said impatiently and breathless from the earpiece. I could immediately tell that she was running.

"Belikov! You there?" I heard Stan's voice in the earpiece trying to reach Dimitri. I knew that there was no use in getting Dimitri since he had to take care of the little kids and he turned off his earpiece.

"Did you think that you can get away with this?" He growled into me ear pulling his arm around my neck tighter than it was before. I chocked gasping for air and he let go slightly so I can breathe. "I need you alive so you can see your best friend killed like my best friend was killed." He said.

I shook my head trying to wiggled out of his grasp. "Anybody! Help!" I pleaded over the earpiece trying to see if there was anybody that was going to help me. But there was silence. No one was here to help me and like I did in Spokane I felt helpless.

"NO one can here you. We are far from the school." He growled and laughed evilly.

"We have the girl boss." A man said coming over to David. He turned around dragging me with him. I looked at the men that had Lissa. It was two of them.

One of them was tall but he looked like he was kind of stupid. Like anyone could fool him. He had a long face and long, brown hair with a straight part in the middle and it was tied at the back of his head. He had big lips and a stupid smile glued on his face, he had buck teeth and freckles on his cheeks. He had huge clueless brown eyes. He had the most hideous jean overall and a blue plaid shirt. He was hunched over just a little and had scrony legs. His arms looked like twigs and he had big hands.

The other one looked smarter but he was shorter than his buddy he was also a little plump. His face was small and he had plump cheeks. His teeth were straight and his lips were very plump, they looked like were stung by beads. He had short hair and was also wearing overalls with a red plaid shirt. It looked like they were twins but one was smaller than the other.

The bigger rounder one reminded me of Twidleedum and Twidleedee from Alice in wonderland. What surprised me the most was that they weren't Strigoi but there were human. Maybe, I thought, there were promise immortality. Maybe these are the guys that helped them get into the academy.

I saw that they had Lissa. She had a blindfold on covering her eyes and duck tape on her mouth making sure that she couldn't scream. She was struggling in their arms but they kept a good, firm hold on her. I was instantly angry. You can mess with me but you can't mess with Lissa. That would result in a huge ass kicking and a very angry Rose.

"How did you get the girl?" He asked just as surprised as I felt.

"She was walking around the quad and looking for her friend Rose. He slung a white sheet over her and we ran here, boss." The taller one answered.

When Lissa heard me scream for David she was worried. _I couldn't let you die, _She thought over the bond. I sighed. They had what they wanted but I really didn't know how I was going to protect her but I was going to do it. She's the last Dragomir and that has to mean something, it does mean something. It means that she has to live.

"Alberta." I squeaked.

"Why do you keep saying Alberta?" David asked really irritated at the fact that he couldn't enjoy having Lissa in his captive with me being annoying.

"Rose, we need to go to Vasilisa she's in trouble. We just received news that she left the room. She used compulsion to get out." she said through the earpiece angrily. she was getting frustrated that she couldn't find Lissa.

"Ummm...She's with me." I said.

"She's in the presence of Strigoi?" Stan asked anxiously.

"Yea." I said.

"Is she safe for now?" Stan asked getting angry. I knew what tone he used when he was angry. He was always mad at me. I just knew what was the 'Rose stop kidding around I'm getting mad' voice. He was using it right now. He meant business and he thought that I was kidding him but why would I kid with this stuff?

"Are you talking to yourself?" David asked shaking me.

"Yeah." I answered to both of them.

"We're on our way." Stan said.

I could hear them that they were both going discussing how they were going to handle this. It really made me wonder why they didn't have more guardians on this mission or protecting the students. I understand that we are short on guardians on campus but why does it have to be like this. I would've imagined that there would be more guardians protecting us.

"Who should we torture first?" David asked making me snap out of my thoughts.

"I think you should do the pretty blonde one. I like her hair." said the tall stupid one stroking Lissa's head roughtly. He head kept bobbing to the side. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That wasn't a very good idea since the contacts were still in there. I always see people with contacts roll their eyes and they don't wince like I do. Maybe they are already used to them and they can roll their eyes. Whatever the case was, the hurt my eyes.

"I think you should make the brunette suffer first, you can make her best friend suffer and then kill the blonde one." the shorter fatter one suggested. He was very informed on why he was doing this and why David was hear to try and torture us. I just stared at him with disapproval written all ove my fat guy was just very happy that he got a reaction and he looked at David with pride in his eyes. He thought he was being evil and this was no where near evil he should trust me.

I glared at him just at the thought that he was happywhile David was thinking it over. This wasn't a very happy situatuion and I hoped he would find that deep deep inside he really didn't need to kill us but from what I learned I knew that was entirely impossible.

"Hmmm." he murmured tightening his arms around my neck. I chocked just a little.

He looked down at me and grinned. "Take off the blindfold and the duck tape off her lips. I need some reactions from this girl." He ordered his minions. Of course, they did what they were told. The taller one still had that grin glued to his face as he happily tried to untied the know that we keeping the blindfold together but he unsuccessfully did what he was told.

"Let me do it, dimwit." The fatter one said swatting the hands of the taller one. The taller one drew her hand and cradled it to his chest and looked appalled.

Even though we are in a tough situation and I know that this couldn't be funny in no way, shape, or form but we couldn't help but laugh. These two were like evil accomplices from a cartoon. I bit my lip in order to stop the giggle to escape from my lips. Even David let out a little chuckle. These two were amusing him.

My urges to giggle soon dissolved when I saw the taller one yank off the duck tape off her lips. "Oww!" she growled, obviously angered by the act. How stupid could he be. He could be so much nicer to her and there could have been a better, less painless way to take off the duck tape off of her lips.

Once the fatter one undid her blindfold her jade-green eyes looked at me. Her eyes became wide to see me in the position that I was in. I hated being like that and being weak in front of my best friend, a friend that I was sworn to protect for the rest of her life.

After the emotion of shock wore off of her eyes, she became scared and froze. She's never been in presence of Strigoi ever before in her life. I was kind of hoping that she would never be in the presence of a Strigoi but she had no choice now.

Fear was written all over her face and David seemed to like it. Her eyes flickered from me to him and every time she did that she seemed to stiffen up even more, her muscles seemed tense and she froze into place.

"So my dear." David said, gaining Lissa's attention almost immediately with his cold, hard voice. She swallowed the lump that she had in her throat that was making her uncomfortable, she hoped to relieve her discomfort with the swallowing the ball that she had in her throat but nothing made her comfortable.

"You see. Rose did a very mean thing to me." David continued stroking my hair as if I was a cat with the hand that was wrapped around my neck. I shivered at the touch and it scared me. He seemed to love this reaction and smiled.

"She killed my cousin in Spokane. I am very heartbroken," he continued, "he was my best friend and you see I thought that it was only fair for a friend to experience that pain. I thought it over and I was going to torture you to get a reaction from Rose. But after thinking it over, I knew that I wouldn't get a reaction from Rose because she has a hard exterior. I would see more of a reaction from you."

Lissa's eyes widen even more, if that was possible. She looked at me and pleaded with her eyes to do something, I didn't need a bond to see that she really wanted me to fight right now and get us out of this sticky situation like I always do but right now, I was defenseless.

"Are you ready for this?" David asked Lissa.

"Please," she pleaded "Don't touch her. She didn't do anything wrong."

As if her pleading was going to help us now. They didn't have a heart, well except for Bob, but that was because he had a beautiful wife and an amazing relationship with her. But other than that they didn't have a heart, or at least this one didn't. He made it his mission to avenge the death of his best friend, or his cousin. Whatever you wanted to call it.

"I'm sorry. I told her not to come back to the academy. I told her that she could've avoided all of this if she didn't come back but she didn't listen she came back." He growled at her.

So much for politeness.

Anger flared up in her. Her eyes turned angry and she looked pissed off. I've only seen that face a handful of time during the time that I've known her. "You're the ass that told her not to come back to me!" She growled back. She struggled against the arms of the two that were keeping a hold of her but it didn't work. She was strong but they were a little bit stronger than her. They both had difficulty trying to keep a hold of Lissa but like I said before they were stronger than she was.

"Call me that one more time and you'll see what happens." He threatened leaning towards her slightly with me still in his arms.

Lissa looked him in the eye and for the first time since they took off her blindfold she looked at him in the eye and she looked brave. She was ready for anything. She suddenly felt like she was being brave and she was proving something to herself. That she was strong. She was strong in a way but not in the way that we needed her right now. "You're the ass that told her not to come back to me!" she repeated in a sassy tone. She obviously got it from me but right it was no time for her to be a sass. Especially to a Strigoi.

"I warned you." He said in a calm voice.

David let go of my wrists but before I could react, the hand that released my wrists were by my neck and tilted my head towards the side. He leaned down and dug his teeth into my neck. I was expecting a thrill and a high that I usually get from the bit but there wasn't a pleasant. It wasn't pleasant as Eddie made it seem at Spokane. It hurt a lot. He avoided his saliva, that contained the endorphines, to touch my wound.

I winced in pained and as he continued to suck the blood from my body the physical pain was too much to bare. I started to cry, not actually cry as sobbing, more of a cry as where tears fell out of my eyes and I had no control of it. I bit my lips so hard that I was sure that it was going to start bleeding as well. I was groaning in pain and through Lissa's eyes I knew that I had a pained expression painted across my face.

"Stop!" Lissa pleaded appalled.

I was starting to feel dizzy from the loss of blood. He lifted his face from where my neck was, he looked at Lissa with cold, red eyes. Blood was dripping down his chin and there was a messy wound at the base of my neck. He licked his lips trying to taste the last bit of my blood that was left on his lips.

I felt faint and started to slowly feel like I was melting and my knees were buckling. He wrapped an arms around my waist to keep me from falling down. He tilted my head to my shoulder to show off the wound that he made on my neck. "See," he said pointing at the wound, as if it weren't oblivious already, "You made me do this. This is all your fault. She's suffering because of you. This would've been a little bit less painful for her if you had kept her mouth shut."

Lissa turned her head to the side so she wouldn't be forced to see the wound that was on my neck. She looked at his minions and they were recoiling from disgust and fear. This was the first time that they realized that they were in a messy situation.

"I was going to throw her around but-" he started when he heard some noise. I heard it loud and clear. It took some time for me to realize that it was the earpiece. They obviously heard Lissa's pleading and were asking for some answers.

"Rose!" Stan's voice was heard. "What's happening!"

He didn't notice that I had an ear piece before because he was leaning away from me but now David was very close to my neck to the ear where the earpiece was located. David reached into my ear and I was too tired and weak to fight him off and he discovered the earpiece. He growled in anger and frustration. "We're on our way. We have over 5 guardians." Alberta informed.

What she didn't know what that she just informed David that they were heading over here and that they were close.

"Damn it." He roared with anger. He grabbed my earpiece and squished it like it were a bug. He crushed it into the small pieces and if you didn't know any better it looked like he squished some chalk instead of an expensive ear piece.

He let go of me and I started swaying side to side. My world spun like crazy. The trees looked like they were dancing and Lissa looked like she was running suicides. I kept closing my eyes and shaking my head so the world would stop spinning, but that didn't work. I have never felt this dizzy before. Even when Lissa would take blood from me or that night that she took blood and we had run to get away from the guardians I didn't feel that dizzy. He must have took a lot of blood.

We heard rustling out in the distance and all of us knew that the guardians were coming, they were close. David's minions were confused by the term guardians. The taller one kept asking why were we so afraid of guardians. Guardians are suppose to protect that. The shorter one looked at him and said "Of course they protect people. They are going to protect these kids and kill him." He pointed to David and glared at his minion. The comment wasn't helping anyone David thought. It sure as hell helped me and Lissa. It brought me confort to think that we were going to safe in a matter of minutes.

David didn't like his answer both because he didn't want to face the truth and because he knew that he was running out of time. Any other Strigoi would just run away by now but he had to finish what he came for. That's why he turned, to get revenge for his cousin. But I think that he had another plan up his sleeve.

David stood in front of me. He grabbed my head in both of his hands. He was the only thing that wasn't moving in my eyes. Everything was spinning but he wasn't. I stared at him trying to regain balance. I looked up to see his red eyes. "You will not scream and you will not fight back." David said smoothly.

I didn't know what he was talking about. I was immediately convince that I didn't want to disobey him. I didn't know why I would do that but that's how I felt. I didn't want to let him down. I nodded. Even though I was completely obeying David I could hear Lissa's voice in my head.

I didn't know what she was saying. I didn't want to turn my head to look at her in case it would make David down. I didn't want to let him down. Compulsion. That's what Lissa was saying over and over. He was using compulsion on me. I wanted to fight it and fight at the fact that he was using complusion. I could overcome it and I could make it stop but I had an even stronger voice in my head saying everything was going to be okay and there was nothing to harm me. I'm with the people that I loved.

I nodded.

I was more than happy to comply and I don't know why but Lissa was yelling to snap out of it. Right now all that mattered was that I didn't disobey David. I stared at him. He kept turned to look to his right and then to his left over and over again. I just stayed still.

He placed one of his hands on right above my forehead and the other right on my chin. He looked to the side and smiled. My eyes flickered over there too. The guardians were right there, including Dimitri. I wanted to say hi but something told me to keep quiet and not scream.

He gave his hands a quick twist and something cracked. I don't know what it was or where it came from but it wasn't pleasant. Darkness wrapped around me and I knew something bad had just happened. I didn't think anything of it but I was slightly confused. I started to think harder. I think I was just killed and I am dead.

* * *

There you have it. That's chapter 13. One more chapter and I'm done with this story. I can't believe it's almost over. I loved writing this. I'm so happy with this story. It's only because this is the first story that I have finished. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for all the reviews that I received last chapter and all the story alerts, and favorite story. They mean a lot to me. Till next time =D


	14. Chapter 14

"Rose!" Lissa yelled struggling to get towards her. The tall guy and the fat guy that had Lissa looked at what David did in shocked but kept a firm good hold on Lissa. She wiggled trying to get away from the two but it didn't work. They didn't want to let of her just in case their boss wasn't dead but he could be pretending, they didn't know what he was capable of. Everyone was shocked. David had just killed Rose in front of their eyes just as Dimitri staked David and there was no way that this was even possible. She was just in front of them a minute ago and she was standing alive and healthy but now she's on the ground dead. They couldn't believe it. It hit Lissa hard harder than anyone else but that was only her opinion. It was pretty heartbreaking for Dimitri as well.

"Rose!" she screamed more sobbing it then actually yelling it and it felt like she exploded. She struggled more against the two that was holding on to her. She slumped over in defeat and she cried. There was a gust of wind hitting everyone that was there. It was cold and if felt like death. It felt as if Rose's ghost just left her body and was just passing by going to the afterlife. Everyone felt heartbroken. This girl obviously impacted their lives. Tears fell out of Lissa's eyes immediately. Stan, Alberta, and Dimitri just bowed their head in respect of the dead. Rose was an important part of each of their lives. To Dimitri she was the love of her life, she was Lissa's best friends, Rose was the class clown and entertainment to Stan's class (as much as he hated to admit it), and Alberta loved Rose like a child she was the one that took care of her since she came to the academy when she was just a little baby.

Dimitir, the one standing closest to Rose, turned his back on her deciding that he didn't want to see her like this for a moment more. He started to walk towards Alberta while Alberta looked at Rose and then at the two minions that were helping David with his master plan. She turned around and looked over shoulder and looked at the two spare guardians that they had. "You two get Twidleedum and Twidleedee." Alberta ordered pointing at the fat minion and the tall minion her voice just cracking at the end of the sentence but she just blinked back the tears that were burning her eyes. "Belikov!" she said in a firm voice. Dimitri stopped in his tracks. "Get Rose we need to take her to the main building." She pointed at Rose's lifeless body.

The two minions let go of Lissa immediately and put their hands up. "Please." pleaded the fatter one "Don't take us to jail." The other one just kneeled down before them with their hands up as well nodding his head rapidly. "We'll do anything to avoid the big house." The taller one said clasping his hands together in a pleading notion.

That didn't stop the guardians that were right behind Alberta, Dimitri, and Stan to go up behind them and make them get up grabbing their wrists leading them to the academy where they were going to decide what they were going to do with them."Are you the guardian?" The taller one asked after they were willing walking towards the academy. Alberta stood there studying him. He knew what they were, they couldn't unleash him to the world anymore. He had to stay somewhere in a Dhampir commune where they wouldn't blab to the whole world what they were and what they did. They've seen and heard too much. He would be sent there after he served some time for children kidnapping and being an accomplice. "You guys don't look like guardian angels." Alberta rolled her eyes and knew that she didn't need to worry about the tall one but the fatter one they had to worry about him.

Dimitri turned to look at the love of his life laying on the ground lifeless ignoring what was going on with Twidleedee and Twidleedum. He admired her with her eyes but kept his guardian face on. He took a deep breath before he gained the courage to walk right where Rose's body lay. When he was close to Rose's body he bent down to pick up the love of his life. He knew that he shouldn't have let her go and fight the Strigoi. There was a feeling deep inside that said don't let her go but she was very stubborn. He knew that she would be safer at safety house that they were in with all the children. Once the two guardians had Twidleedee and Twidleedum and Alberta made sure that Lissa was alright they started walking towards the schools in silence.

Everyone had to think this over. They needed to really process everything that has happened. They walked slowly to campus with Dimitri and Lissa way behind everyone else. Dimitri kept looking forward trying not to look down on Rose's beautiful face, he knew that he couldn't be able to be strong if he looked down on her but he down to look at Rose anyways. He couldn't help it. He had to admire her beauty before she was buried or whatever Guardian Hathaway decided to do with her daughter. He lifted one of his hands and stroked Rose's cheek softly. He couldn't believe he was holding with dead. She had no heart beat, her cheeks weren't the normal Rosy red that they used to have, she had a pained expression on her face. she didn't have the nice peaceful expression on her face when she was sleeping on his lap earlier today. Looking at Rose there was nothing that comforted him. Nothing. Dimitri swallowed painfully and blinked back tears.

"Guardian Belikov." A small vulnerable voice called to him trying to grab his attention. He turned to look at the Moroi girl that he would be guarding without the love of his life by his side. She had red puffy eyes and tears falling down her face like a waterfall. She was a little shaken up but who wouldn't be? Her best friend was killed right in front of her eyes, she was being held hostage and for the first time in her life she came up close to a Strigoi.

He turned his head to look at Lissa. "Yes princess?" he asked blinking back some tears.

"Could I get a minute with Rose?" she asked tears falling down her cheeks. She kept wiping her tears away with the back of her hand but it was no use. The tears just kept spilling down her face.

He stopped in front of her for a little while. Alberta and Stan turned around when they noticed that Dimitri and Lissa had stopped walking with them. They, of course, heard Lissa's question and they nodded when Dimitri looked up to see if they would give him permission to let Lissa be with her. "Of course you can." He said to her swallowing the lump in his throat that was making his voice crack.

He turned his head to look at Alberta. 'We'll be headed towards the academy.' She mouthed to them and he nodded indicating that he understood what she was saying. Alberta and Stan turned around and started to walk towards Twidleedum and Twidleedee trying to think of what punishment that they both deserved. He looked at Lissa and then at Rose. He didn't know how to give her a moment with her best friend. He didn't want to put her to the ground and he knew that she couldn't support the dead weight of Rose by herself.

"You can just set her down." Lissa said after seeing him trying to figure what to do.

He nodded.

Dimitri set down Rose on the ground right in front of her best friend. He took one last glance at her. "I'm going to be right over there." he said trying to give them some privacy. "Just call me when you're ready to go back to the academy's main building."

Lissa nodded with another sob building up. Dimitri touched her shoulder. Lissa looked up to see Dimitri with a fresh batch of tears in her eyes. She flashed him a small, sad smile and he walked away from the two girls wiping away the silent tears that were falling out of his eyes. With every step he took her could feel anger pump through his veins. The image of the breaking of Rose's neck was in his mind. He felt like he was shot right through the heart. He rushed towards a tree when he left Lissa's sight and started to beat on a tree he kicked and punched the tree in anger. Tears running down his face. She was gone. She promised him that everything was going to be okay she promised him that she's come back to him. He gave the tree one last punch and sank to the ground. He cried and looked at the sky.

"Roza." he murmured his voice cracking at the end. "How could you leave me?"

He twisted and rested his back against the tree and brought his knees up putting both of his elbows on each knee and covered his face with one of his hands and with the other he held his heart feeling as if Rose took the other half of his heart along with her. He felt lost and empty. He took a deep breath and then just let it all out. He sobbed and sobbed and couldn't stop crying. Why had they done this to her. It was always Rose the one that they tortured.

"GUARDIAN BELIKOV!" He heard Lissa's voice after a while although it was more than a call it was more like a scream or a frantic call. HIs senses clicked he got up quickly wiping his tears that were still on his face and raced to where Lissa was. He stopped right in front of Lissa and she looked paler but the tears wouldn't stop falling down her face. Lissa turned her head to look at Dimitri right there In her arms there was a Rose, but it wasn't a Rose that was dead but...a Rose that was twitching.

I opened my eyes slightly to see what heaven looked like. Everything in this room was white like they always described heaven was suppose to be like. Wait a minute. I said room. Room? Wasn't heaven a big wonderful white meadow and your spirit was suppose to be free. But I am in a room. Maybe this was hell. I opened my eyes even wider trying to look around but I was stiff. I knew that I was dead or at least I think that I did. I remember it clearly. I died. I can't pretend to be dead when I really knew that I died. I could clearly remember that David cracked my neck and he killed me. I remember.

I looked up and moved my head to the side just to look at the monitors and everything. I'm in a damn hospital once again. That was the third time this school year. They should have an award for that or something. I nodded to myself to weak to smile. But when I moved my neck it hurt like hell. I've never experienced a pain like that. I groaned in pain.

I closed my eyes and remembered what happened with David. He compelled me. I let him do this to me. Lissa told me snap out of this but I didn't do it.

I looked to the corner where I knew the chair was. That was the chair that Dimitri was sitting on when I hurt my ankle, that chair was where Lissa was sitting when Natalie beat the crap out of me when she just turned Strigoi and that was the chair that Alberta was sitting at when they brought me back to the academy from my little vacation with my long-lost aunt. But this time that chair was empty.

No one was here for me. I felt alone and tired and achy and I feel like a bitchy person complaining that everything hurt when only one thing hurt. That was my neck. It had been cracked but what really happened. I was so sure that if someone cracks your neck they'd be dead but why was I in the hospital if it didn't kill me.

I was so confused. I rested my head gently on the pillow that wasn't too far away from the back of my head and closed my eyes. I felt very sleepy, I think that's what coming back from the dead does to you. I closed my eyes but all I could see what the meadow that we were at. I could see Dimitri, Lissa, Alberta, Stan and David. Those were the main people that I've seen before I've blacked out. And now no one was here. Ironically they were all there to see me die but they couldn't be here when I woke up.

Maybe they thought I was dead. But why would they hook me up to wires and machines. I'm confused and I'm rambling. Well not rambling out loud but not rambling in my head. Now my head is starting to hurt.

Why couldn't my life be simple. Have a mom, and dad with an annoying little brother or sister go to a normal high school, go to prom and the only thing that I would really had to worry about was what do I wear to school or what day was my project due.

But no, my name is Rose Hathaway, daughter of Janine Hathaway one of the best guardians around. My best friend that I've known since kindergarten in a spirit user and can do magical things with her magic but she can't use it because she'll go insane and I am sucking her darkness because I've died in a car crash and she accidently brought be back to life and I can feel her emotions. We ran away to get away from the darkness but they brought us back to the academy. Then my life went downhill from there, or uphill with every low there is a high point in life. I died. I got bonded with my friend. I returned. I fell in love. I was threatened to come back but then I found out I had an aunt and I'm closer to my mom.

I groaned in frustration and started to get angry. Why did I have to think so much and ramble on and on and on. I fell so depressed and alone.

But that wasn't the only thing that was on my mind. The fact that I had been killed scared the hell of me. Tears burned my eyes when I closed my eyes with the picture of David leaning towards me and snapping my neck. That was what scared me the most. It was scary.

I tried to deny it that I was killed. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't my fault. I tried to convince myself that I was stronger that I showed myself out there. I wanted to tell myself that I didn't myself that I didn't let anyone down. But I couldn't there was a bigger voice in my head telling me that I was killed, again! The voice told me that it was my fault, I was weak and that I did let everyone down. I just had this negative feeling down inside of me that made me sob. I cried and cried since no one was there to see me cry. I just cried.

With all of the crying my heart started to beat faster and faster soon enough my heartbeat started to go all crazy and my machines started beeping and everything. I saw the door opening and a very frantic looking Dr Olendzki coming through the door. Soon the emotions really caught up to me and I couldn't breathe.

"Rose." she said with a very gentle yet firm voice. "You need to relax for me."

I nodded opening and closing my mouth feeling like a fish out of water. The door opened again and there stood the Russian god looking a little alarmed rushing over to the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked the doctor.

"I don't know. Her machines started to go off and she can't breathe now." she said hooking up the oxygen tank as fast as she can. I felt drowsy and I felt like I wanted to do to sleep. Dr. Olendzki looked over to look at me and my eyes were squinting. I felt like I just woke up and I didn't want to sleep but right now it was what my body would like. To take a little nap. Just a little one. My head started to roll over to my side to lean on my shoulder so I can get comfortable and go to sleep. "Dimitri." she said in an urgent voice. "Don't let her go to sleep."

She sighed in frustration at the fact that she couldn't hook up the oxygen tank up right. I was guessing that she didn't do that often but it wasn't like anyone would stop breathing really. We were really healthy and it was only occasionally that we ended up in the clinic. The only reason that most Dhampir came here was to get their cuts and their injuries examined.

"Rose." I heard Dimitri call to me. I opened my eyes to look at his deep, brown eyes and felt like I was suddenly wide awake. I didn't want to sleep all I know was that I wanted to stare at his eyes all day if I could. I knew at that moment that heaven wouldn't compare to looking at his eyes. If I died I would haunt him just to be able to look at him. Maybe to cause a little ciaos in his life if he ever did move on. It reminded me of that one movie. What was it called. Oh head "Over her dead body" I giggled.

Dimitri, although he looked tense and really stiff, stroked my cheek with the tip of his fingertips giving me chills and he gave me one of those rare smiles that I know and love all while Dr. Olendzki finally succeeded in hooking up the oxygen tank. "What's so funny?" he asked distracting me with a very usually tone. He had a teasing tone that I've only heard once when he was with Tasha. That made me feel a little better. Dr. Olendzki told Dimitri that he needed to step aside for just one more second. He stepped aside but I didn't stop looking at him. My eyes followed his every move. She helped me lifting my head so she could put the strap of the oxygen mask on the back of my head. She adjusted the mask so it was directly over my mouth and my nose. I took a deep breath and felt so relieved. It really helped.

"Rose. You need to stay calm. Going in a state of shock could be very crucial to your recovering state. You can go into shock in a few weeks once I get you under control." she said.

I leaned back against the pillow and just smiled at her. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You're very welcome." she said. She took another glance at the machines that were hooked on to me one way or another. "You seem to be under control but I need to stay calm. If you can stay awake for a couple of hours would also help." She turned her head to look at Dimitri.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes when you're due for another dose of pain medication. But if you need anything press this button and I'll come and get you as soon as I can." she said pointing at the call thing that was right next to pointed finger. She turned her head. "And you need to keep her awake." she said to Dimitri.

"Will do." he answered to her. She chuckled and walked out of the room. Dimitri grabbed the chair that was right across the room and pulled it over so it could be right next to my bed. My eyes glued on his body. He was fine and all mine. I giggled again. That rhymed.

He sat right next to my bed and stroked my cheek like he did before. "What's so funny pretty girl?" He asked in the same teasing voice that he had before.

"Huh?"

"You giggled twice. Once before you have your mask on and once after they put your oxygen mask on. Why'd you giggle?" He asked again.

I loved the feel of his fingertips on my skin. I smiled faintly. "I was just thinking that if I did reach heaven I was going to haunt you for the rest of your life." I told him. My voice sounded weird due to the oxygen mask.

He smiled again but they time it was in a sympathetic way. He stopped stroking my cheek just so he could stroke my arm. It felt really good. "Why'd you giggle the next time?"

"I was just thinking about how fine you were looking when you were getting my chair. Then I thought that you were all mine. Then I giggled because that rhymed." I rambled.

He kept smiling at me but he wouldn't say anything. I was in comfortable silence. "Where's Lissa?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. "She in class." he answered.

"What do you mean in class. Don't you think that they should give her a break after everything that's happened?" I asked shocked.

Only a school like this would send that students back to class right after what happened. How could they do that. I was starting to get mad. I think that I was getting my mad face on when Dimitri put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It's been a week Rose." he told me.

That shocked me even more. "I've been sleeping for a week?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Oh."

That was all that I could say. I was asleep for a week and I didn't even notice. It was every teenagers dream to sleep in for a week. Well not every teenager, only me. But I didn't even get to enjoy it. I looked at him confused.

"I thought that I was dead." I confessed in a whisper.

Sadness was written all over his eyes. He looked depressed. I reached for him in fear that this was only a dream. That I was on my way to heaven. If that was the case I was scared. I didn't want to die. All these jokes that I always say when they give me tons of homework and I wanted to die was obviously not true. I didn't want to die. That was one of my worst nightmares. Death.

"This is a dream isn't it? I am on my way up to the afterlife." I said in a whisper. I couldn't speak more than a whisper. He reached for the hand that I reached for him. He cupped my cheek with the other hand.

"You are not dead." he whispered but his Russian accent thickened. I think that the lower voice he uses the more Russian he sounded. "You are right here with me."

"I thought that David killed me." I confessed with my voice cracking at the end of the sentence. He stood up from his chair, looking down at me, his eyes stared at me like he was studying me but I didn't take my hands off of his face either. Then he gently took off the oxygen mask and leaned down to kiss my lips softly. My insides flutter while I kissed him back just as softly. He pulled back and adjusted the mask on my face once again.

"You did die Rose." He explained. "But let's not get into that. I wouldn't help with the recovering process. Plus, my job was to keep you happy and distracted."

I smiled at him. He smiled at me and sat down again. "Okay but I do have one question." I said bringing up my hand close to my face and holding up a pointer finger showing his the number one.

"And what's that?" He asked interlacing his fingers with mine.

"How'd I come back to life?" I asked.

"I left you alone with Lissa because she wanted to have a moment alone with you then she called my name and you were twitching." He answered bringing up my fingers up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"She healed me." I whispered to myself in disbelief. That was the second time that this had happened. The first time that it happened was an accident but this time she did it on purpose. "She's off the pills and she seems like she in control. She could really help them in people here in the clinic." Dimitri said.

"Another question." I said to him.

"No. You only asked for one." He teased me with a huge smile on my face.

"Please." I begged.

He pretended to think about it. "I guess you can." He said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked smiling at him as innocently as I can.

"I think that can be arranged." He said letting go of my hand and walking out of the room to get Dr. Olendzki. She came back into the room with a clipboard in hand and Dimitri right on her tail. She came right up to my head and looked at my IV. "I think it's time for another IV."She said softly. "Do you feel achy? Does anything hurt?"

"Nothing hurts I just want to sleep." I complained softly. She shook her head. She injected some medicine that was in my IV.

"Get some rest Rose." she said before leaving the room. Dimitri took his spot on the chair right next to the bed. He grabbed my hand and my eyes started to droop. I couldn't stay awake any longer. All I wanted to do is sleep and that's exactly what I did. But before I went to sleep I heard Dimitri say "I love you Roza."

"Shh. I think that she is waking up." I heard a whisper in the room. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to make the noises and the shuffling be quiet. I wanted to sleep. But the shuffling wouldn't stop. I opened my eyes trying to see what was keeping me from sleeping and it was my friends.

"Surprise!" they all said joyfully holding up some kind of a present and/or balloon.

"Hey you noise makers. You just can't let a girl sleep now can't you." I complained rubbing my eyes tiredly. They didn't say anything but I saw Mason smirk slightly.

"Hathaway you've been sleeping for a week straight." He said to me coming right next to my bed.

"What everyone says often and nobody here knows how to spell Touché" I said sitting up slightly.

"Careful." Lissa warned and was instantly at my side. "You might hurt you neck. I brought you back to life but I didn't fix your neck completely."

"Lissa. You're my true best friend. You're the only one that would bring me back to life twice. I love you bestie and Thank you." I told him sincerely.

She nodded.

"We'll talk about that later I don't want to ruin my make up." she said lightly.

"Oh God forbid that" Christian murmured. Everyone laughed while Lissa hit her boyfriend playfully.

"How could you scare us like that!" Mason asked rhetorically he started to pace around the room dramatically. Everyone watched him with amused expressions on their faces. "What's the matter with you!"

If I didn't know better he was acting more like a dad than a friend. I giggled quietly because this was a lecture and if I started to laugh he would just yell or scold at me more. "Don't scare me like that again." he continued looking at me and shoved Eddie.

"Dude?" He asked looking shocked grabbing onto his upper arm where Mason just hit him.

"YOU." Mason said pointing at Eddie. "Have to take one for the team. I couldn't shove Christian 'cuz he'd burn my ass and I can't shove Lissa cuz Rose will get off the bed and kick my ass and I can't fight back cuz she's crippled. Plus, I can't hit her because she's still recovering when she gets better you can shove her for this." Then he pointed at his girlfriend. "I can't hit her because I don't want to be an abusive boyfriend. Take one for the team."

"Man, I wish I was in the hospital." Eddie said rubbing his arms up and down softly.

"I didn't hit you that hard." Mason defended himself.

Everyone turned to look at him with different expressions. They all looked at him weirdly and I started to laugh. I knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that Mason hit him. I knew Eddie, he's been my friend for a long time and he didn't change.

"What project do you want to avoid?" I asked.

"Math." he murmured frustrated. Mason rolled his eyes.

Christian laughed.

"I guess we all know why Rose was pretending to be asleep. What project did you want to avoid?" Christian teased me.

"I only pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't kick your ass for letting Lissa out of the dorms in the first place." I retorted.

"It wasn't my fault." He exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Everybody's been teasing him about it." Meredith explained to me and they all directed their jokes to Christian and as much as I wanted to sleep I loved having my friends around.

"Only you would get killed again." Christian said turning the attention back to me and boy did it work. I know he was only teasing me but there was some truth behind those words. Only I would get killed.

I was totally exhausted. I bet my friends would stay here all night if they allowed it. But they had to go because of curfew. I was tired but not sleepy. What I wanted more than anything right now was to be able to get out of bed and stretch. But at least Dimitri came to spend the night. I told him that I'd be fine but he told me that he wanted to stay here and that Dr. Olendzki told him to keep an eye on me.

I tried to make my body get some rest while Dimitri was setting up a pull out bed that Dr Olendzki let him borrow and drag into this room. I would think that they would get suspicious that he was in here but no one questioned it. They acted like him staying here in my room was normal. Much to my surprise.

"You're mom is coming by tomorrow. They school called her and told her what happened but she said that she was coming by when you woke up." he told me playing with my hair. I scooted over just a little so Dimitri could sit on the bed and be with me but my mind wasn't with him. I stared at the wall not hearing what he was saying for once in my life. I wasn't listening to him.

"Why do you think that everything bad happens to me?" I asked totally off subject. I turned my body slightly just so I don't have to move my neck too much. "Only I would get killed twice." I repeated Christian's words.

I seemed to get Dimitri off guard. After a moment of him thinking and me studying his expression to see what he would say he wrapped his arms around my carefully and pulled me close to him. "It's what makes you strong." he answered after giving it some thought. "Everything that's happened to you happened for a reason."

Those words burned my mind in a positive way. That's what happened to me Rose.

* * *

So this is it. The last chapter. I've never clicked the complete button before so this is the first time and first story on fanfiction that I have finished. Wow. That's a shocker to me. This is the last chapter in this story but I have been thinking this over. I want to make a sequel. But tell me what you guys think. Tell me how this chapter was please give me some feedback. I loved reading all of the reviews and I would like to say thank you to everyone that had review, had me on story alert, favorite story, author alert and favorite author. It really means alot. Please tell me about my crazy idea of a sequel or forever hold you peace. lol. =D If at least 7 of you want a sequel it will be up by next Sunday. I hope. lol. =D


	15. Chapter 15

The sequel is up! It's called What happened in Russia. Please check it out!


End file.
